Please Don't
by Akari moya chan
Summary: Mencintai secara sepihak itu sungguh menyakitkan, apalagi jika kau yang mengantarkan pujaan hatimu menuju pernikahannya. WARNING rat M karena alur cerita yang mungkin meniumbulkan kontroversi. WARNING : CHAP 14 END WARNING : INI BUKAN CERITA YAOI ! BAGI YANG GAK SUKA JANGAN BACA !
1. Chapter 1

**Please Don't**

 **Akari Moya Chan**

 **NARUTO MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **RATE : T (semi M)**

 **PAIR : SASUNARU (Maybe)**

 **WARNING : GAJE,ANEH,EYD BUBAR,MENYEBABKAN JIWA NGENES SENDIRI JIKA GEJALA BERLANJUT HUBUNGI AUTHOR *PLAK***

 **DON'T LIKE ? DON'T READ !**

 **THERE IS KEY 'BACK' RIGHT ?**

 **RnR Please**

 **Happy Reading**

 **Note : cerita ini terinspirasi dari mv PLEASE DON'T**

senyuman itu terus sja terukir di wajah manisnya, kedua safirnya tampak berkilau bahagia, sedangkan kedua tangannya sibuk memencet tombol di camera canon miliknya.

"NARUTO !"

seruan dari gadis bersurai pink itu menghentikan aktvitasnya, secepat kilat dia menyembunyikan kameranya, lalu dia tertawa canggung saat Sakura -nama gadis itu- mendekatinya.

"menjadi stalker lagi huh ?"

ejek Sakura sambil duduk disamping Naruto.

"enak saja ! aku bukan penguntit tahu !"

elak Naruto sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sakura tertawa geli melihat tingkah sahabat sejak kecilnya tersebut.

"siapa yang bilang kamu penguntit ? aku cuma bilang kamu itu stalker kok !"

Balas Sakura sambil menahan tawa.

"Itu sama saja Sakura-chan !"

Sakura semakin terkikik geli melihat wajah masam sahabatnya itu, dengan gemas Sakura mencubit kedua pipi tembam Naruto.

"oh Naruto sudah pintar ternyata."

ejek Sakura lagi.

"itai !"

Protes naruto setelah Sakura melepaskan cubitan mautnya. Tangan tannya sibuk mengusap kedua pipinya yang baru saja menjadi korban keganasan cubitan Sakura.

"ne ne jadi siapa cewek malang itu ?"

Tanya Sakura mengubah topik pembicaraan, Naruto hanya mengerucutkan keningnya bingung.

"ituloh yang sering kamu photo."  
Jelas Sakura sambil melirik kamera Naruto.

"ah itu rahasia, yah rahasia."

sahut Naruto gugup, dia menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, mencoba menyembunyikan kegugupannya.

"dasar pelit !"

Sakura pura-pura merajuk, kedua tangannya bersilang di depan dada. Sedangkan Naruto tampak sibuk mengatur nafasnya, entahlah detak jantungnya sedikit berpacu akibat pertanyaan Sakura tadi.

"ah iya ! aku punya kabar gembira loh !"

Tiba-tiba Sakura berseru senang sambil menunjukkan sebuah cincin di jari manisnya pada Naruto.

"eto, ada yang memberimu cincin Sakura-chan ?"

Tanya Naruto polos, Sakura mengerucutka bibirnya mendengar pertanyaan bodoh Naruto.

"aku dilamar !"

ucap Sakura kesal dengan kebodohan sahabatnya tersebut.

"wah benarkah ? selamat ya Sakura-chan! jadi kapan kalian menikah ?"

Senyum lebar itu terlukis di wajah Naruto.

"Bulan depan. Oya bantuin aku menyiapkan pesta pernikahanku ya !"

Sakura memasang wajah imutnya, berharap Naruto akan mengabulkan keinginannya.

"Tentu saja ! tanpa kau suruhpun aku akan dengan suka rela membantumu."

Sahut Naruto.

"KYAA ! aku mencintaimu Naruto !"

Sakura langsung memeluk Narutoerat.

"Hei ! harusnya kau mencintai calon suamimu Sakura-chan."

Protes Naruto sambil membalas pelukan Sakura.

Sakura kini sibuk memilih gaun pernikahannya di sebuah butik, ditemani seorang laki-laki bersurai raven yang menunggunya di sebuah sofa.

"Sasuke-kun menurutmu bagus yang mana ?"

Sakura menyerahkan dua buah gau pernikahan di depan Sasuke.

"kanan."

Sahut Sasuke sambil menunjuk sebuah gaun berwarna soft pink yang berada di sebelah kanan Sakura.

"uhm... oke aku ambil yang ini."

Sakura menyerahkan gaun yang ditunjuk Sasuke pada pegawai butik.

"mari ikut saya."

Setelah Sakura selesai berganti baju, kedua onyx Sasuke tampak menilai penampilan Sakura dari atas kebawah.

Sakura tampak cantik dengan gaun itu, belahan dada yang tidak terlalu rendah, pinggulnya juga tampak terbentuk sempurna oleh gaun tersebut.

"sempurna."

Komentar Sasuke sambil tersenyum tipis.

Sakura menjerit kegirangan melihat senyum Sasuke yang sangat jarang dilihatnya.

"kau lihat itu ! dia tersenyum !"

pekik Sakura senang, para pegawai butik itu hanya tertawa melihat tingkah kekanakan Sakura.

 _kring_

iris jade Sakura bergulir kearah pintu, disana dia melihat Naruto yang sedang mengangkat tangan kanan kearahnya.

"Naruto !"

Panggil Sakura sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Naruto.

Naruto berjalan kerahnya, sambil mengarahkan kameranya pada Sakura.

Kilatan blizt kameranya terarah Sakura yang tersenyum bahagia.

"well, tidak jelek."

komentar Naruto sambil memeriksa hasil jepretannya.

"ish... jujur saja, aku cantik kan ?"

Protes Sakura kesal.

"Apa itu perlu ?"

Tanya Naruto sambil menahan tawanya.

"Tentu saja !"

Dan tawa Naruto pecah saat itu juga.

"ehem."

Dehaman Sasuke menyadarkan keduanya.

"Ah iya ! Sasuke-kun kenalkan dia si bodoh Naruto !"

Sakura menunjuk kearah Naruto yang menatapnya kesal.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

naruto berbalik saat dia mendengar suara Sasuke, kenapa perasaannya tiba tiba aneh seperti ini.

Saat Onyx dan juga safir bertemu, saat itulah sepasang safir Naruto menyipit tidak suka.

"Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto."

Ucapnya sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

"Gimana ? dia tampan kan ?"

Tanya Sakura sambil memeluk Naruto dari belakang, kepalanya dia sandarkan di pundak Naruto.

"A-Ah iya, dia tampan er sangat tampan."

Balas Naruto gugup, dia mencoba tertawa namun gagal, dia malah terlihat seperti seorang pemain amatiran.

Sedangkan Sasuke memandang mereka dengan pandangan bosan.

Disini mereka sekarang, melihat-lihat cincin pernikahan. Sakura tampak bergelayut manja pada Sasuke dan Sasuke hanya membiarkanya saja, bahkan sesekali Sasuke mengacak gemas pucuk rambut Sakura.

Sedangkan Naruto hanya melihat-lihat cincin disana dengan pandangan kesal. Saat Naruto akan menghampiri Sakura, dia melihat Sasuke yang sedang memasangkan sebuah cinci di jari manis Sakura.

Naruto diam ditempat, walaupun kedua tanganna tampak terkepal erat dikedua sisi tubuhnya.

"Ah Naruto ! menurutmu cincin ini bagus tidak ?"

Tanya Sakura sambil memamerkan cincin di jari manisnya.

"Bukannya dia sudah meberimu cincin waktu itu ?"

Sahut Naruto sambil menahan perasaan aneh di dadanya.

"Ya ampun Naruto, itukan cincin untuk melamar, kalau yang ini untuk pernikahan kami."

Naruto menggaruk tengkuknya, mencoba mengusir rasa gugupnya.

"Itu bagus."

Naruto tersenyum hambar, Tuhan kenapa harus sesakit ini.

Tanpa sengaja Naruto memandang kearah Sasuke, dan saat itulah dia melihat Sasuke yang seakan menyuruhnya untuk meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"oya Sakura, aku lupa, aku ada janji dengan Hinata."

Naruto memutar iris safirnya, maafkan aku Hinata.

"Yah sayang banget, padahal kami mau ketempat kue pernikahan loh."

Naruto hanya mengangguk gugup, sebelum akhirnya dia pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Setelah meninggalkan toko, disinilah Naruto sekarang, menyapa rekan kerjanya yang terus saja memandang aneh kearahnya.

"Kenapa kau ada disini ?"

Tanya Kakashi sambil mengelap sebotol vodca untuk pelanggannya.

"Tidak boleh ?"

Jawab Naruto dengan nada ketus, Kakashi menghembuskan nafas berat mendengar nada ketus Naruto.

"Terserah kau sajalah."

Naruto lalu menuangkan sebotol wine ke gelas pelanggannya.

"Thanks."

Naruto tersenyum tipis, membalas ucapan terimakasih pelanggannya tersebut.

"hei-" pelanggan itu membaca nametag Naruto.

"Naruto, jadi namamu Naruto ?" Lanjutnya sambil meminum wine di gelasnya.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu tuan ?"

Tanya Naruto berusaha bersikap ramah.

"Itachi."

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya.

"Panggil aku Itachi, umurku masih 30 tahun jadi jangan panggil aku tuan."

Jelas Itachi sambil tersenyum ramah kearah Naruto.

"Baiklah, ada yang bisa saya bantu Itachi-san ?"

Itachi menyerahkan gelasnya yang kosong pada Naruto, dengan sigap Naruto menuangkan lagi wine kegelas itu.

"Aku dijodohkan."

Ucap Itachi sambil menggoyangkan cairan wine di gelasnya.

Naruto tidak menyahut.

"Dia tetap saja menjodohkanku dengan wanita, padahal dia tahu kalau aku itu gay."

Itachi menenggak habis winenya dalam sekali tenggak, membuatnya menyipit karna rasa panas di kerongkongannya.

Sedangkan kedua safir Naruto tampak membola sempurna mendengar ucapan terakhir Itachi.

"apa menurutmu aku menjijikkan ?"

Tanya Itachi sambil menyerahkan lagi gelas kosongnya kearah Naruto.

"Entahlah."

Sahut Naruto sambil menuang lagi wine ke gelas kosong tersebut.

"Apa kau jijik padaku ?"

Tanya Itachi mencoba menebak isi pikiran Naruto tentangnya.

"Tidak, aku tahu itu pasti menyakitkan untukmu."

Sahut Naruto sambil tersenyum pahit, Itachi tampak tertarik atas jawaban Naruto yang jujur saja baru kali ini ada yang bisa memahami posisinya.

"keberatan untuk bercerita ?"

Naruto menggeleng pelan, dia lalu menuangkan lagi wine ke gelas Itachi yang belum benar-benar kosong.

"Hei, aku tidak memintamu untuk mengisinya."

Protes Itachi sambil tertawa mengejek.

 _menarik_

Batin Itachi.

Tanpa terasa sebulan telah berlalu. Sekarang adalah hari pernikahan Sakura dan Sasuke. Dekorasi serba putih menghiasi gedung pernikahan mereka. Di altar Sasuke mengenakan jas hitan dengan dasi berwarna soft pink.

"Naruto !"

Panggil Sakura sambil mengapit tangannya di lengan Naruto.

"Aku cantikkan ?"

Tanya Sakura tepat di telinga Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum kecil lalu mengangguk ringan.

Kini Naruto tampak mendampingi Sakura berjalan menuju altar, dimana disana Sasuke sedang menunggu mereka ah tidak lebih tepatnya menunggu Sakura.

Sesampainya di altar, Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya pada Sakura. Dan upacara sakral itupun dimulai.

Naruto tidak bergerak dari posisinya, kedua safirnya tampak redup saat melihat Sasuke mencium Sakura tepat dihadapannya.

Naruto tertawa hambar sambil meneteskan air matanya. Tidak lama, Naruto berlari menjauh dari gedung pernikahan. Mengabaikan peanggilan Sakura yang menyuruhnya kembali.

Disini Naruto sekarang, mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan maksimum. Wajahnya tampak frustasi, surai pirangnya berantakan, juga air matanya yang tidak hentinya mengalir.

"KUSO !"

Naruto memukul stir mobilnya, hatinya seakan tercabik cabik dan hancur berkeping-keping. Naruto tetap mealjutkan mobilnya dengan kecepatan maksimum. Menulikan telinganya dari segala umpatan dan juga klakson mobil yang ditujukan kepadanya.

"ARGH !"

Naruto mengerem mobilnya secara mendadak, membuat tubuhnya reflek terdorong kedepan.

Iris safirnya memandang tajam jalanan di depannya, sebelum akhirnya dia menjambaki surai pirangnya dengan kasar.

"ARGH ! HOSH HOSH."

Nafasnya memburu, dengan gemetar dia mengambil kameranya yang teronggok manis di sampingnya.

Disana dia melihat photo Sasuke yang sedang fokus membaca koran di beranda rumahnya.

 _tes_

Dia menangis, menangis untuk orang dicintainya namun tidak ada balasan berarti untuknya. Bahkan mungkin Sasuke akan memandang jijik pada sosoknya yang mencintai sejenisnya.

"Sayonara Sasuke."

 **TBC  
**

 **CUAP CUAP AUTHOR :**

 **ALOHA ! MOYA BALIK LAGI NIH !**

 **HEHE INI CERITA ADALAH BENTUK APRESIASI SAYA PADA MV PLEASE DON'T YANG SUMPAH DEMI APA KENA BANGET MAKNANYA #PLAK**

 **OYA AKTING SI SEO IN GUK OPPA JUGA KEREN BANGET !**

 **MOYA REKOMENDASIKAN DEH MVNYA UNTUK DITONTON,DIJAMIN KALIAN AKAN MELONGO PAS TAHU ENDINGNYA GIMANA HAHA**


	2. Hinata

**Please Don't**

 **Akari Moya Chan**

 **NARUTO MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **RATE : T (semi M)**

 **PAIR : NaruHina (In this Part )**

 **WARNING : GAJE,ANEH,EYD BUBAR,MENYEBABKAN JIWA NGENES SENDIRI JIKA GEJALA BERLANJUT HUBUNGI AUTHOR *PLAK***

 **DON'T LIKE ? DON'T READ !**

 **THERE IS KEY 'BACK' RIGHT ?**

 **RnR Please**

 **Happy Reading**

 **Note : cerita ini terinspirasi dari mv PLEASE DON'T tapi untuk chap 2 dan seterusnya itu murni imaginasi saya sendiri kok**

 **Balasan Review chapter 1**

 **Dahlia lyana Pahlevi : hehe iya ini udah saya publish chapter 2**

 **kiki kim : haha kamu gak ngerti ya ? jadi gini #sok_ngejelasin sebenarnya Seo in guk itu sukanya sama jaehyun bukan sama dasom,tapi di awal awal mv dibuat seolah olah dia suka sama dasom,nah pas bagian akhirnya itulah baru ketahuan kalau sebenarnya dia itu sukanya sama si Jaehyun tapi bertepuk sebelah tangan huhu ngenes banget ya In guk oppa,padahal aku mau mau aja loh kalau dia berpaling ke aku #plak hehe kepanjangan yak ?**

 **cococorn : haha masalah final pair itu masih rahasia loh #ketawa_nista**

 **yukiko senju : khekhe tenang nanti di chapter 5 baru kita siksa di teme pantat ayam itu, enak aja dia bikin Naru sampai kayak gitu kan ? (Sasuke : kan yang bikin gua kayak gitu itu elo thor) #Author_kabur**

 **kuma Ryuu : HUAHAHAHAHA yang nyiksa Naru itu si Sasuke loh bukan moya #ngeles hehe tenang nanti Naru akan saya siksa sampai chapter terakhir kok, moya baik kan ? #Plak habis senang aja ngelihat uke imut itu tersiksa lahir batin #digolok**

 **Terakhir Moya ucapin makasih banyak atas reviewnya hehe**

 **(/^o^)/**

 **Chapter 2 : Hinata**

 _Kriet_

"Tadaima."

Tidak ada balasan, tentu saja dia sekarang tinggal sendiri di rumah besarnya, orang tuanya sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka masing-masing, dan melupakannya begitu saja. Miris.

"Percuma."

Tangan tan itu mencengkram erat engsel pintu rumahnya. Tidak lama dia pergi meninggalkan rumah besarnya itu, sepertinya dia akan bermalam di apartemen pribadinya lagi. Entah sudah berapa kali dia melarikan diri ke apartemen itu, jika dulu alasan utamanya adalah orang tuanya yang tidak pernah mengunjunginya, kini alasannya berbeda, walaupun kali ini dia sama-sama melarikan diri dari kenyataan, namun sepertinya alasan kali ini berhasil membuatnya putus asa sampai ketitik terendahnya. Alasan yang klise, ya sangat klise. Hanya karna patah hati dia melarikan diri, padahal dia sudah tahu bahwa dia akan patah hati jika berani menyukai Uchiha Sasuke, tapi kenapa tetap saja rasanya sakit sekali melihat Uchiha Sasuke yang kini hidup bersama dengan Sakura, sahabat terdekatnya. Kau tahu Naruto, kau sangat menyedihkan.

Sesampainya di apartemen, Naruto berpapasan dengan Hinata yang tinggal di sebelahnya.

"Menginap disini lagi Naruto-kun ?"

Sapa Hinata ramah.

"Hn."

Hinata terkejut mendengar dua konsonan aneh yang diucapkan Naruto dengan nada dingin. Kemana perginya Naruto ceria yang dikenalnya.

"apa kau sakit ?"

Tanya Hinata cemas. Naruto menggeleng lemah.

"Tinggalkan aku sendiri."

Setelah itu Naruto menghilang dari balik pintu apartemennya, menyisakan Hinata yang memandang nanar kearah pintu apartemen itu.

"ARGH ! BR*NGSEK !"

 _prang_

Iris lavender Hinata membola, apa yang dilakukan Naruto didalam.

"Na-Naruto-kun."

Bisiknya memanggil Naruto dengan suara bergetar.

"Dasar Teme brengs*k ! Aku membencimu !"

Hinata mengeratkan pegangannya pada kenop pintu apartemen Naruto.

"Hiks... apa aku salah ? Hiks apa mencintaimu itu adalah sebuah kesalahan hiks JAWAB ! CEPAT JAWAB BRENGS*K !"

Naruto menangis, hal yang aneh bagi Hinata, setahunya Naruto adalah sosok yang periang dan tidak pernah menangis, bahkan saat orang tuanya tidak datang di pesta ulang tahunnya, dia tetap bisa tertawa lepas bersama dengan teman-temannya. Tapi kenapa dia menangis sekarang, beban berat apa yang dipikul pundak kecilnya.

 _kriet_

Tanpa permisi Hinata masuk kedalam apartemen Naruto. Berantakan, kesan pertama itulah yang melekat pada kondisi apartemen Naruto sekarang. Perabotan yang berserakan, pecahan kaca dimana-mana, juga jangan lupakan sosok Naruto yang duduk meringkuk di pojok apartemen.

"Na-Naruto-kun."

 _nyut_

Sakit melihat sosok yang kau cintai terlihat lemah seperti ini.

 _Tap tap tap_

Hinata berjalan mendekat, dengan ragu dia duduk di hadapan Naruto yang menatapnya dengan tatapan kosong. Tangan porselen Hinata mengelus lembut pucuk rambut Naruto, membuat Naruto memandang heran kearahnya.

"Hi-Hinata ?"

Panggilnya dengan suara serak. Ne Naruto-kun wajahmu terlihat aneh saat kau menangis seperti ini.

"Tenanglah, aku disini."

Deg

Safir Naruto membola, dia merasa ini seperti sebuah de javu. Dia yakin ini bukan pertama kalinya dia mendengar kalimat Hinata itu, dia pernah mendengar kalimat itu sebelumnya, tapi kapan dan dari siapa dia mendengarnya. Entahlah.

 _"Tenanglah Naru-chan, Aku disini. Aku akan melindungimu."_

Naruto menunduk dalam-dalam, mencoba mengingat dimana dia pernah mendengar kalimat itu. Tapi gagal, tidaka da satupun yang diingatnya. Hanya suara anak kecil yang bergema di kepalanya.

"Naruto-kun ?"

Panggil Hinata cemas.

Naruto mendongak, ditatapnya Hinata dengan pandangan meneliti.

"Bantu aku. Kumohon."

Hinata bisa melihat tatapan putus asa yang terpancar jelas dari kedua safir Naruto.

"Aku akan membantumu sebisaku Naruto-kun."

Naruto tertawa hambar, sebelum akhirnya Naruto menyentuh tengkuk Hinata dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hinata.

 _chuu~_

Iris lavender Hinata membulat saat bibir Naruto bertemu dengan bibirnya, perasaan hangat itu kini menyelimuti dada Hinata, dia tidak pernah menyangka Naruto akan merebut ciuman pertamanya, haruskah dia senang, tentu saja dia senang. Tapi mengingat kelainan seksual Naruto membuat Hinata ragu, dia takut untuk mengakui bahwa dia hanyalah pelampiasan untuk Naruto, rasanya terlalu menyakitkan. Hinata tahu Naruto menyukai Sasuke yang merupakan sepupunya, tapi dia tetap saja nekat menyukai Naruto, berharap suatu saat Naruto akan memandangnya, namun saat Naruto benar-benar memandangnya seperti sekarang entah kenapa perasaan ragu itu kembali menyelimuti dadanya. Dia takut, sangat takut jika suatu saat kesempatan yang di dapatnya hari ini menghilang begitu saja, dan dia hanya akan menyandang kata 'pelampiasan' yang jelas-jelas menyakiti hatinya. Tapi biarlah dia bertindak egois untuk kali ini saja, ya untuk sekali ini saja.

Naruto menangis di sela-sela ciuman mereka. Perasaan bersalah menghantamnya tanpa ampun. Maafkan aku Hinata. Kumohon, Kumohon bantu aku Hinata, bantu aku untuk menjadi straight. Naruto meringis mengingat betapa jahatnya dia yang mengorbankan Hinata untuk kepentingannya sendiri, kau menyedihkan Naruto.

 **TBC**


	3. Itachi Uchiha

**Please Don't**

 **Akari Moya Chan**

 **NARUTO MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **RATE : T (semi M)**

 **PAIR : ItaNaru (In this Part )**

 **WARNING : GAJE,ANEH,EYD BUBAR,MENYEBABKAN JIWA NGENES SENDIRI JIKA GEJALA BERLANJUT HUBUNGI AUTHOR *PLAK***

 **DON'T LIKE ? DON'T READ !**

 **THERE IS KEY 'BACK' RIGHT ?**

 **RnR Please**

 **Happy Reading**

 **Note : cerita ini terinspirasi dari mv PLEASE DON'T tapi untuk chap 2 dan seterusnya itu murni imaginasi saya sendiri kok**

 **AUTHOR NOTE :**

 **Maaf untuk yang merasa tersinggung dengan fict PLEASE DON'T yg moya bikin, moya akui kalau moya salah menulis pair sasusaku, makanya sasusaku lovers kesasar di fict abal ini, jujur moya kaget waktu baca review guest-sama di kotak review, sebenarnya moya cuma mau nunjukin perjuangan Naru untuk tobat dan suka lagi sama cewek, tapi itu gak semudah kita menjudje orang, semua itu butuh proses, yah terlepas siapa nanti final pairnya sih, huft maaf moya cerewet ya ? bukannya updet kilat eh malah cuap cuap gk jelas hehe habis gatal tanganku habis baca review dari guest-sama. Oya moya cuma mau ngingatin kalau cerita ini akan sedikit bermain tebak tebakan untuk menentukan siapa final pair untuk naruto, dan sebelumnya moya minta maaf kalau tebakan kalian ada yang salah hehe**

Chapter : 3 (Itachi Uchiha)

Naruto memandang aneh pada sosok Itachi yang entah kenapa, selama seminggu ini sangat rutin datang ke bar.

"kau datang lagi ?"

Tanya Naruto sambil menuangkan sebotol wine di gelas kosong Itachi.

"yah begitulah."

Itachi memainkan gelasnya, membuat wine di dalam gelasnya berputar.

"dasar pengangguran."

Ejek Naruto sambil berseringai kearah Itachi.

"haha asal kau tahu saja, aku ini CEO di Uchiha corp loh !"

Naruto tertawa.

" yah yah aku turut prihatin pada u-"

Tunggu dulu, sepertinya Naruto tidak asing dengan kata Uchiha, dan benar saja, perasaannya berubah tidak enak sekarang, oh jangan bilang Uchiha yang dia maksud itu Uchiha yang ada dibayangannya.

 _Drt drt drt_

Itachi mengangkat panggilan di ponselnya dengan malas.

"ada apa ?"

Itachi mengeram kesal.

"oh ayolah Sasuke, kau sendiri tahu kalau aku tidak tertarik dengan wanita manapun."

Deg

Naruto terdiam, jadi benar Uchiha yang dimaksud Itachi adalah Uchiha yang dia maksud. Tapi bukankah Sasuke itu hanya mempunyai satu adik laki-laki, lalu kenapa bukan Sasuke yang menjadi CEO diperusahaannya sendiri. Kenapa harus Itachi yang menjadi CEO di perusahaan Sasuke.

"aku sudah sembuh Sasuke, jadi bisa kau berhenti mengkhawatirkanku ?"

Itachi lalu menutup sambungan telephonnya.

"kau tahu ?"

Itachi melirik kearah tangan Naruto yang terkepal erat.

"eh, ternyata kau sama sepertiku."

Itachi menarik paksa dasi Naruto, hingga sekarang wajah Naruto hanya terpisah beberapa centi saja dari wajahnya.

"kau-"

Itachi memperpendek jarak diantara mereka. Hingga akhirnya-

 _Chuu_

Kedua bibir itu bertemu.

Naruto terkejut, tentu saja. Tapi kenapa dia diam saja, dan kenapa sekarang Naruto mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Itachi.

"eungh."

Bodoh, kenapa kau mendesah seperti itu, apa kau menikmati ciumannya. Sadar Naruto, kumohon sadarlah, sekarang tugasmu hanya harus menyukai Hinata, dan memerankan peranmu dengan baik. Karna hanya dengan begitu kau bisa membalas hutang nyawamu padanya.

 _"kumohon, sekali ini saja."_

Tubuh Naruto menegang, perasaan bersalah itu kembali memonopoli hatinya.

Plop

Benang saliva itu tercipta diantara mereka.

"aku menyukaimu Naruto."

Tidak, aku tidak boleh egois lagi, aku harus memikirkan perasaannya mulai sekarang, walaupun itu berarti aku harus bersandiwara seumur hidupku.

"kau melamun?"

Naruto menoleh, dia tertawa canggung sambil menggaruk tengkuknya.

"haha gomen Itachi-san aku sudah punya pacar."

Ya, itu adalah keputusan yang tepat Naruto.

"pacar pelampiasan ?"

Tanya Itachi tepat sasaran.

"ti-tidak a-aku menyukainya."

Nii-chan tolong bantu aku, batin Naruto miris.

"cewek atau cowok ?"

Sekarang apa jawabamu Naruto.

"cewek."

Itachi tertawa sinis, dia merogoh saku jasnya dan meletakkan beberapa lembar uang di meja bar.

"kau terlalu naif narutto."

Desis Itachi sebelum dia pergi begitu saja.

Naruto mencengkram dadanya yang terasa sesak.

Aku memang naif Itachi-san.

Tbc

 **Bocoran chap depan :**

 _"kau mencarinya ?"_

 _"kau pasti merindukanku ?"_

 _"gadis itu mirip dengamu."_

 _"hiks…. Kumohon bersabarlah."_

 _"tunggu aku sebentar lagi."_

see you next week !


	4. Kesempatan

**Please Don't**

 **Akari Moya Chan**

 **NARUTO MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **RATE : T (semi M)**

 **PAIR : ItaNaru (In this Part )**

 **WARNING : GAJE,ANEH,EYD BUBAR,MENYEBABKAN JIWA NGENES SENDIRI JIKA GEJALA BERLANJUT HUBUNGI AUTHOR *PLAK***

 **DON'T LIKE ? DON'T READ !**

 **THERE IS KEY 'BACK' RIGHT ?**

 **RnR Please**

 **Happy Reading**

Chapter 4 : Kesempatan

*di bar*

Naruto memandang hampa kursi kosong dihadapannya. Kemana perginya laki-laki keriput itu.

"mencarinya ?"

Naruto menoleh, disana Kakashi tampak tertawa mengejek kearahnya.

"ti-tidak."

 _Sepertinya tidak akan sempat_

Deg

Naruto mencengkram erat gelas kosong dihadapannya. Rasa sesak yang sama lagi-lagi menghampiri nya, tepat saat suara itu menggema dikepalanya.

"to-Naruto kau tidak apa ?"

Kakashi menatap Naruto khawatir.

Hanya anggukan ringan yang ditangkap Kakashi sebagai jawaban Naruto.

Sedangkan Naruto kini sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri. Kenapa dia harus bimbang lagi, harusnya dia bisa menjalankan perannya dengan baik setelah Hinata menerimanya, lalu dia hanya harus terus memainkan perannya sampai saat itu tiba, yah walaupun dia tidak tahu kapan tepatnya saat itu akan tiba.

"kau pasti merindukanku ?"  
safir bertemu onyx.

Naruto mendecih tidak suka. Kumohon menjauhlah dariku Itachi-san, biarkan aku memainkan peranku sebaik mungkin. Jeritan itu menggema di kepalanya.

"ti-tidak."

Sial, kenapa aku gugup begini.

"aktingmu jelek naru-chan."

Naruto terdiam, benar aktingnya sangat jelek, tidak peduli kenyataan bahwa selama ini dia harus hidup di dalam sandiwara, tapi aktingnya tetap saja jelek. Tidak mengalami perkembangan sedikitpun, padahal dia harus memainkan sandiwara ini sampai waktu yang tidak dapat dia tentukan.

"aku tahu."

Hanya dua kalimaty itu saja yang dapat di katakana Naruto sebagai balasan dari ucapan Itachi.

"haha jangan dianggap serius, aku Cuma bercanda kok."

Naruto memutar kedua safirnya, malas menanggapi ucapan Itachi yang menurutnya tidak penting itu, walaupun sebenarnya jauh di lubuk hatinya dia menyetujui semua tebakan Itachi yang entah kenapa selalu saja tepat sasaran.

"ne, apa kau ingin mendengar kisahku ?"

Itachi menyalakan seputung rokok tanpa beban. Naruto menatap heran pada sebatang rokok yang dipegang Itachi tersebut. Sejak kapan Itachi menjadi seorang perokok, pikirnya.

"kau merokok ?"

Itachi tertawa mengejek, dia lalu membuang sebatang rokok yang sudah dinyalakannya tersebut kedalam asbak yang berada di hadapannya.

"well itu tidak penting, jadi apa kau mau mendengarkan sebuah cerita Naruto-chan ?"

Tidak ada jawaban dari Naruto.

"jujur, dulu aku pernah mencintai seorang perempuan, yah bisa dibilang dialah cinta pertamaku."

 _Deg_

Sakit, kenapa dadanya terasa sesak saat Itachi menceritakan masa lalunya.

"gadis itu mirip denganmu."

Perasaan ganjil apa ini.

"dia-"

Kumohon hentikan Itachi-san.

"sangat cantik, dia juga pintar, dia adalah satu satunya temanku di temnpat terkutuk itu." Safir itu membola, tidak mungkin, ini mustahil bukan.

"dia selalu mengatakan bahwa dia tidak gila, tapi tidak ada yang mempercayainya."

Sepasang safir itu berkaca-kaca, Tuhan kumohon kuatkan aku.

"dia selalu mengatakan bahwa aku pasti akan sembuh, walaupun dia juga yakin aku tidak gila."

Hentikan, kumohon hentikan Itachi-san.

"dia percaya saat aku mengatakan bahwa namaku Suke."

Kuatkan aku. Kumohon kuatkan aku Tuhan.

"Sampai detik ini aku tetap merindukannya, walaupun aku menolak untuk mengakui bahwa aku merindukannya, tapi hati kecilku tahu bahwa aku sangat sangat merindukannya."

Tes

Bagus, kenapa air mata ini jatuh tanpa meminta komando dariku.

"tapi kurasa dia sudah melupakanku, saat aku akan mengatakan siapa namaku sebenarnya tiba tiba saja dia menghilang tanpa jejak, bahkan para suster dan dokter disanapun seakan menutup nutupi keberadaannya."

Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan isakan yang sewaktu waktu bisa saja keluar dari bibirnya.

"karna dialah aku meyakinkan diriku bahwa dia mencampakkanku, aku dicampakkan. Kau tahu ? rasanya sakit sekali sampai aku ingin mengakhiri hidupku saat itu juga. Tapi untung saja Sasuke mencegahku dan mengatakan bahwa dia tidak ingin kehilangan Itachi untuk kedua kalinya. Semenjak itu juga aku mulai melampiaskannya dengan pergi ke gay club."

Cukup aku tidak tahan lagi.

"aku permisi."

Naruto berlari menjauh, berlari dan terus berlari, berharap bahwa dengan berlari dia bisa menjauhi rasa sesak yang kini memonopolinya.

"hiks…i-itai."

Jerit Naruto tertahan. Kenapa harus sesakit ini. Bodoh, kenapa dia bisa berada diposisi seperti ini, harusnya dia tidak pernah berurusan dengan Itachi dan semuanya akan berjalan sesuai yang dia rencanakan, tapi sekarang semuanya sudah terlambat, dia tidak akan bisa lagi mengambil jalan memutar. Lalu apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang.

"Naruto."

Pergilah, pergilah Itachi-san.

"hiks a-aku tidak ta-tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan."

Bodoh, harusnya kau mengusirnya, harusnya kau membuatnya menjauh darimu, dan kau bisa kembali menjalankan peranmu lagi seperti sebelumnya. Tapi kenapa sekarang kau bergantung padanya, ingat posisimu Naruto, kau bukanlah orang yang pantas untuk Itachi, kau tidak akan pantas untuknya.

"tenanglah, aku disini."

Safir itu menatap Itachi dengan pandangan memohon.

Ne, nii-sa bolehkah aku bahagia.

"Itachi-san."

Tanpa diduga Naruto langsung memeluk Itachi denga erat, membuat tubuh Itachi terdorong kebelakang.

"Itachi-san Itachi-san Itachi-san."

Ulang Naruto sambil terus mengeratkan pelukannya, hal ini tentu saja membuat Itachi kebingungan. Apa mungkin dia salah minum obat.

"ada a-"

"kumohon bersabarlah !"

Potong Naruto sambil tetap membenamkan wajahnya di dada Itachi. Hangat.

Itachi tidak menjawab, otaknya sibuk mencerna maksud dari ucapan Naruto tersebut.

"kumohon tunggu aku sebentar lagi."

Hei, apa itu artinya aku boleh berharap.

"aku akan menunggumu, Naruto."

Walaupun aku tidak tahu apa arti menunggu itu di dalam kamusmu, apakah artinya kau memberikan harapan untukku atau mungkin itu hanya khayalan semu yang tidak akan aku temukan, tapi aku tidak peduli, tanpa kau memintapun aku akan tetap menunggumu, sampai kapanpun aku akan tetap menunggumu, Naruto.

 **TBC**

 **Cuap cuap author :**

 **Yeay ! siapa yang nunggu chap 4 update ?**

 **Krik krik krik krik**

 **Hoho kagak ada ternyata**

 **Hehe gomen mulai dari chap ini kita akan main teka-teki tentang masa lalu Naruto, Itachi, Sakura,Hinata dan juga Sasuke.**

 **Oke, kalau ada yang kagak ngerti pm aja authornya, atau lewat review juga boleh, ntar kalau sempat aku balas kok #ditimpuk oya chap depan itu pure flashback**

 **Segitu aja ya, sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya !**


	5. Her name is Ruko

**Plaese Don't**

 **Akari Moya Chan**

 **NARUTO** **MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **Rate : T**

 **Note : di chap ini menceritakan tentang gadis yang di ceritakan Itachi di chap sebelumnya. Untuk catatan lagi, kalimat yang dicetak miring adalah sisi lain dari Ruko karna memang ceritanya dia itu adalah penderita skizofrenia yang memiliki suara suara lain di kepalanya, terimakasih.**

 **RnR please**

 **Happy reading**

Chapter 5 : Her Name is Ruko **flashback**

Tap tap tap

Suara langkah kaki itu membelah lorong rumah sakit, terus begitu hingga akhirnya teredam oleh suara pintu yang terbuka.

"ohayou minna-san !"

Sapa seorang laki-laki manis dengan luka melintang di hidung mancungnya, dialah si pemilik suara langkah kaki tersebut, Umino Iruka. Salah seorang perawat di rumah sakit jiwa tersebut.

"ohayou Umino-san."

Balas 'pasien' disana dengan nada kekanakan.

"kita kedatangan teman baru loh. Sa, Ruko-chan silahkan masuk."

Sepasang onyx itu memandang si gadis pirang tanpa berkedip. Cantik.

"Ruko desu, jangan bertanya nama belakangku, karena wanita itu tidak membolehkanku untuk memakai nama lengkapku ditempat ini."

Nada dingin gadis pirang itu membuat seluruh 'pasien' disana tidak berani untuk bersuara. Kecuali satu laki-laki bermata onyx yang tanpa takut mengacungkan tangannya tinggi-tinggi.

"ada apa Sasuke-san ?"

Tanya Iruka pada laki-laki itu. Tidak biasanya laki-laki onyx itu tertarik dengan 'pasien' baru.

"ne Ruko-chan, memangnya siapa wanita itu ?"

Gadis pirang itu tidak langsung menjawab, tiba-tiba saja air matanya mengalir tanpa sebab, hal ini tentu saja membuat Iruka dan laki-laki onyx itu bingung sekaligus panic.

"genki desu ka Ruko-san ?"

Safir bertemu dengan onyx.

"dia ibuku."

Tanpa mengatakan apapun, laki-laki onyx itu langsung berlari menghampiri si gadis pirang dan langsung memeluknya dengan erat.

"a-apa yang kau la-"

"sst tenanglah aku disini, aku akan melindungimu dari wanita itu."

 _Sst tenanglah aku disini, Ruko-chan aman sekarang._

Mendengar itu tiba tiba saja perasaan gadis itu berubah hangat, berapa lama dia tidak merasakan perasaan ini, rasanya seperti sebuah de javu.

"tapi dia ibuku."

Laki laki onyx itu mengangguk ringan.

"tapi dia tidak terdengar seperti ibumu."

Benar, dia memang tidak pernah berlaku layaknya seorang ibu, dia bahkan tega memasukkanku ke dalam tempat terkutuk ini. Bukankah sudah kubilang, aku tidak gila, aku tidak gila, aku tidak gila. Tapi kenapa dia tetap memasukkanku ke tempat ini, apa mungkin dia ingin membuatku menjadi salah satu dari mereka. Ya, sepertinya itu mungkin saja terjadi bukan.

"hiks…hiks….aku tidak gila.. aku sudah mengatakan bahwa aku tidak gila tapi tidak ada yang mempercayaiku."

Racau gadis itu sambil membalas pelukan si onyx.

"Sasuke tahu kok, Sasuke juga tidak gila kalaupun Sasuke gila Sasuke juga yakin kalau Sasuke pasti bisa sembuh."

Tidak ada jawaban dari gadis bernama Ruko tersebut. Dia percaya aku tidak gila. Lalu perasaan aneh apa ini.

"ehem, baiklah sepertinya saya permisi dulu."

Iruka langsung pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu, terkadang dia kasihan melihat pasien yang mengatakan bahwa dirinya tidak gila tapi harus dimasukkan kedalam rumah sakit jiwa ini, walaupun awalnya mereka normal tapi setelah masuk ke dalam rumah sakit ini lama kelamaan kejiwaan mereka juga akan mulai terguncang dan bisa saja mereka menjadi benar-benar gila.

"kuharap kalian akan segera keluar dari rumah sakit ini."

"kau tahu Ruko-chan."

Tidak ada jawaban.

"ne apa kau mendengarku Ruko-chan ?"

Sasuke menatap sebal pada Ruko yang tampaknya asik sendiri dengan kameranya. Oke, apa sekarang aku kalah dengan benda mati itu, hell no. Dengan kesal Sasuke langsung mengambil kamera itu dari Ruko, membuat Ruko menatap sebal kearahnya.

"kembalikan !"

Sasuke memajukan bibirnya saat melihat Ruko yang kini menatap tajam kearahnya. Kekanakan.

"kau mengacuhkanku karna benda ini !"

 _Kau membuatnya marah Ruko, kau akan dibenci setelah ini._

"ma-maafkan aku."

Tanpa di duga Sasuke, tiba tiba saja Ruko menangis sesegukan tanpa sebab.

"hei Ruko-chan jangan menangis, Sasuke tidak mau Ruko-chan menangis."

Sasuke kebingungan melihat emosi Ruko yang lagi-lagi menjadi kurang stabil.

"baik baik aku kembalikan kameranya."

Ruko memandang onyx Sasuke yang kini menatapnya khawatir.

 _Apa yang kulakukan, kenapa aku membuatnya khawatir, dia pasti tidak akan mau berteman denganku lagi, aku pasti akan sendiri lagi. Tidak aku tidak mau sendiri lagi, aku tidak mau dibuang lagi._

"kumohon."

Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya, bingung dengan perubahan sifat Ruko yang drastic itu.

"jangan benci aku."

Tidak lama tawa Sasuke pecah, mendengar ucapan terakhir Ruko yang menurutnya lucu. Siapa yang membencinya, aku tidak akan pernah bisa membencimu Ruko-chan.

"haha kenapa Sasuke harus benci sama Ruko-chan ? Ruko-chan itu cantik, baik lagi, lagian Cuma Ruko-chan teman Sasuke disini."

 _Dia tidak membenciku. Dia mau berteman denganku. Dia menganggapku teman._

"jangan tinggalkan aku, komohon jangan pernah tinggalkan aku."

Ruko memeluk Sasuke tanpa permisi, Sasuke sendiri tampaknya tidak keberatan dan malah membalas pelukan Ruko tersebut.

"uhm itu adalah janjiku seumur hidup."

"ikut aku."

Sasuke memandang takut pada sosok laki-laki yang tampaknya lebih muda darinya tersebut.

"ti-tidak mau ! Itachi-nii pembunuh !"

Laki-laki itu mengacak surai ravennya, kesal dengan sikap Sasuke yang sama sekali tidak berubah.

"kau menyebalkan aniki."

Komentarnya dengan nada dingin.

"dengarkan aku."

Laki-laki itu menyentuh kedua pundak Sasuke, memaksa Sasuke agar mau mendengar apa yang akan dia ucapkan.

"aku tidak membencimu, aku tidak membenci Itachi, jadi berhentilah bersandiwara."

Sasuke tidak menjawab, kedua tangannya terkepal erat hingga buku jarinya memutih.

"tapi Itachi itu pembunuh dan Sasuke benci pembunuh."

"Argh kau membuat kesabaranku habis baka aniki ! dengarkan aku baik-baik, aku tidak membenci Itachi aku tidak pernah menganggap Itachi itu pembunuh, itu semua murni kecelakaan, jadi tolong kembalikan Itachi, apa kau tidak tahu setiap hari aku memikirkan nasibmu diantara pasien di rumah sakit ini ? kau tahu betapa cemasnya aku saat kau terus memanggil dirimu sendiri Sasuke ?"

itu adalah kalimat terpanjang yang pernah kuucapkan, kuharap kau bisa mengerti aniki.

"jadi Sasuke tidak membenci Itachi dan Itachi bukan pembunuh ?"

Laki-laki itu tersenyum bahagia, dia mengangguk semangat.

"lalu aku siapa ?"

Tuhan kuatkan aku, jerit laki-laki itu frustasi.

"kau adalah Itachi, Uchiha Itachi dan aku Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke."

Laki-laki itu bernafas lega saat melihat anikinya mengangguk paham.

"jadi aku adalah Itachi ?"

Laki-laki itu mengangguk.

"ya, kau adalah Itachi."

Tiba tiba Sasuke ah bukan Itachi teringat sesuatu. Dia harus mengatakan pada Ruko-chan kalau dia adalah Itachi dan bukan Sasuke. Ya dia harus memberitahu Ruko-chan atau dia akan menyesal nanti.

"aku akan segera kembali."

Laki-laki raven itu tersenyum melihat sifat Itachi yang perlahan-lahan mulai kembali seperti semula. Aku merindukanmu baka aniki.

"Ruko-chan kamu dipanggil shizune-san."

Kenapa shizune-san memanggilnya, tumben.

"hn, aku akan kesana."

Tanpa sengaja Ruko meninggalkan kameranya di kursi yang tadi di dudukinya.

"kenapa shizune-san memanggilku ?"

Iruka tidak menjawab, walaupun begitu tampak kalau dia sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu dari Ruko. Ada apa ini sebenarnya. Kenapa perasaanku tidak enak.

"Masuklah, maaf aku sedang ada urusan."

Kali ini Ruko yang tidak menjawab. Perasaannya benar-benar tidak enak.

"apa anda yakin Shina-chan ?"

Pergerakan tangan Ruko untuk menyentuh engsel pintu terhenti, saat dia mendengar suara shizune-san yang memanggil sebuah nama yang telah lama dia masukkan kedalam _blacklist_ di hidupnya. Apa yang dilakukan wanita itu disini.

"tentu saja akan aku buat dia bertanggung jawab."

 _Deg_

Tanggung jawab ?

"Iruka-san dimana Ruko-chan ?"

Iruka memandang Itachi dengan tatapan heran. Sejak kapan Itachi bisa bersikap dewasa seperti ini. Apa mungkin dia sudah sembuh.

"Iruka-san, apa kau mendengarku ?"

Benar juga, apa yang harus aku katakan tidak mungkin mengkhianati Shizune-san . Maafkan aku Sasuke-san, aku terpaksa harus berbohong.

"Ruko siapa ?"

Itachi terkejut, tentu saja.

"jangan bercanda Iruka-san, aku bertanya dimana Ruko-chan ?"

Iruka mengepalkan tangannya.

"tidak ada yang bernama Ruko dirumah sakit ini Sasuke-san."

Maafkan aku.

"tapi dia ada ! dia adalah satu satunya temanku di rumah sakit ini ! kenapa kau terus saja berbohong Iruka-san !"

Maafkan aku.

"saya tegaskan sekali lagi, tidak ada yang bernama Ruko disini. Maaf saya permisi."

Maafkan aku Sasuke-san.

"Ruko-chan."

Kau dicampakkan, kau dicampakkan Itachi.

Kenapa aku dicampakkan,

 _karna kau menyukai Ruko-chan_.

Kenapa aku menyukai Ruko-chan,

 _karna Ruko-chan adalah perempuan_.

Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan,

 _bunuh Ruko-chan yang ada di pikiranmu, jangan percaya lagi pada perempuan_.

Tapi kenapa aku tidak boleh percaya pada perempuan,

 _karna kau pasti akan dicampakkan lagi_.

Aku tidak ingin dicampakkan lagi, rasanya sakit,

 _karna itulah berhenti menyukai perempuan dan kau tidak akan dicampakkan lagi._

Baiklah aku tidak akan menyukai perempuan lagi.

 _Crash_

"Itachi ! apa yang kau lakukan ?"

Apa yang kulakukan, aku tidak melakukan apapun.

"astaga kita harus segera kerumah sakit."

Laki-laki raven itu tampak panic saat melihat darah yang mengalir dari urat nadi Itachi, apa lagi yang dilakukan anikinya kali ini. Tidakkah dia lelah dengan semua yang di lakukannya selama ini.

"ne Sasuke."

Laki-laki raven itu tidak menjawab, dia teru saja menyeret Itachi agar ikut dengannya.

"aku dicampakkan."

Laki-laki raven itu berhenti. Ditatapnya Itachi dengan pandangan murka. Apa katanya tadi, dia dicampakkan, dan dia langsung mengakhiri hidupnya karna dia dicampakkan, lalu dia pikir apa yang dia lakukan selama ini tidak disebut mencampakkan.

"kau bunuh diri karna kau dicampakkan ? lalu kau pikir selama ini kau tidak mencampakkanku ? kau hanya memikirkan dirimu sendiri, kau lari dari kenyataan dan mencampakkanku ! kau benar-benar egois Itachi !"

Aku mencampakkan Sasuke. Benar juga selama ini aku tidak pernah memikirkan perasaannya, dia pasti kesepian, aniki macam apa aku ini.

"maafkan aku Sasuke."

Laki-laki raven itu menghela nafas berat.

"hn. Luapakan masalah ini dan sekarang kita harus cepat kerumah sakit."

Aku tidak mau kehilanganmu lagi baka aniki.

 **TBC**

 **CUAP CUAP AUTHOR :**

 **HUAA cerita apa ini ? kagak mutu banget ya ? makin ngawur aja ya ? hehe EYD berantakan lagi khukhu maklum author kan masih newbie #alesan**

 **Jujur aku aja bingung baca ceritaku sendiri #plak, oya ada yang udah bisa nebak belum apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Itachi ?**

 **Hehe bocoran aja nih ya ehem semua chara di please don't akan dapat pair kok, jadi semuanya happy ending, tapi siapa sama siapanya itu masih ra-ha-si-a hehehe #dikeroyok_reader**

 **Oya satu lagi, moya sangat tersanjung loh dengan jumlah silent reader yang mencetak angka 1000 untuk fict gaje ini, huahahaha kadang disitu moya merasa sedih #abaikan**

 **oke deh segitu aja cuap cuap gak jelasnya haha**

 **See you next chap !**


	6. Side

**Please Don't**

 **Akari Moya**

 **Rate : M (karna alur cerita but no lime no crime no lemon)**

 **RnR please**

 **Happy Reading**

 **Note : di chap ini khusus menceritakan alasan kenapa itachi bisa masuk ke rumah sakit jiwa, hati hati dengan diskripsi karna terkadang di dalam diskripsi ada terdapat luapan emosi dari salah satu character. Chap ini masih bermain di FLASHBACK. Untuk lebih memahaminya moya saranin untuk baca chap 6 dulu baru chap 5 #plak Reader : kenapa lu updetnya chap 5 duluan ? Author : *nyengir gaje* #digolok**

 **Oya lupa balasan review untuk namie-san : hoho kamu gak ngerti ya sama cerita moya ? wah sama kita #digampar hehe gak kok becanda, jangan bawa golok dong ngeri tahu ! hahaha gimana ya ? kalau suruh jelasin ntar gak jadi cerita dong, udah kebongkar semua kan ? hehe jadi untuk jawaban pertanyaan kamu nanti itu ada di chapter 8, tantang kenapa Naruto minta Itachi untuk menunggunya, tentang kenapa Naruto nangis pas dengar cerita cinta pertama Itachi, semua akan dikupas setajam sil*t #numpang_iklan di chapter 8, jadi sabar aja nunggunya ya ? ntar kalau udah chap 8 publish kamu masih gak ngerti baru moya jelasin deh, oke ?hehe santai aja moya gak akan neror kamu kok gara-gara kamu banyak tanya jadi gak usah minta maaf, harusnya moya yang minta maaf karna cerita moya udah bikin kamu bingung hehe.  
**

 **Nah untuk yang review lewat akun udah moya bales lewat PM kok. Terimakasih untuk semua yang udah mau review, baik itu review mendukung, review saran, review minta updet, review curhat, atau review yang isinya nyumpahin juga moya ucapin makasih banyak loh , kalian udah tahu gak suka sama cerita gaje ini tapi masih meluangkan waktu untuk ngisi kolom review moya #nyindirFlamer ternyata kalian benar-benar baik yah #abaikan  
**

Chapter 6 : Side

Kerutan di kening Itachi semakin ketara saat dia membaca ulang laporan keuangan perusahaan, terlalu sibuk dengan pikriannya hingga dia tidak sadar bahwa seorang wanita bersurai raven kini sedang duduk di hadapannya.

"ara ara anak kaa-san bisa cepat tua kalau dahinya terus berkerut seperti itu."

Itachi mendongak, memandang heran pada sosok wanita tersebut. Kapan kaa-san masuk ke ruang kerjaku.

"kau tahu Itachi ?"

Wanita itu membaca salah satu majalah bisnis yang ada di meja Itachi.

"kaa-san heran, kenapa kalian itu terlalu kaku."

Itachi menutup laporan keuangannya, menfokuskan diri pada apa yang dikatakan oleh wanita yang menjabat sebagai ibu kandungnya tersebut.

"kaa-san sangat menyayangimu, dan kaa-san tidak mau kau menjadi perjaka tua karna terus saja berurusan dengan laporan dan laporan. Apa kau tidak bosan ?"

Itachi terkekeh, jadi kaa-san sedang mencurahkan isi hatinya sekarang.

"I'm still 20 Mam."

Wanita itu memutar bola matanya,

"And until 20 you've never brought girl in front of me."

Itachi berdiri dan berjalan kebelakang wanita itu sebelum akhirnya dia memeluknya dari belakang.

"I just need you Mam, I don't need another girl."

Wanita itu menjitak kepala Itachi, membuat si empunya meringis kesakitan.

"kenapa kaa-san memukulku ?"

Protes Itachi sambil mengusap kepalanya.

"you must married Itachi ! I'll die and then you must find your wife to support you !"

Itachi terdiam, dia tidak pernah menyangka kaa-sannya itu akan mengatakan hal tersebut, bahkan dia sendiri tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jadinya jika kaa-sannya benar-benar pergi meninggalkannya. Dia berharap hal itu tidak akan pernah terjadi.

"kaa-san."

 _Prang_

"sial !"

Sosok asing itu meruntuki kebodohannya yang salah masuk ruangan.

"siapa kau ?"

Itachi menatap tajam sosok misterius itu.

Harusnya dia hanya dia hanya perlu menguras harta benda di rumah ini, lalu pergi melarikan diri. Tapi sepertinya tidak akan semudah itu, terlebih lagi mengingat posisinya yang tertangkap basah seperti ini. Benar-benar tidak ada pilihan lain.

"tidak ada pilihan lain."

Sosok itu menodongkan pistolnya kearah Itachi. Itachi tertawa sinis. Apa itu, dia ingin menggertakku, dia pikir aku tidak tahu kalau itu pasti hanya pistol maina-

 _Dor_

Hening. Kenapa bisa begini, seseorang katakan kalau ini semua hanya mimpi. Ini pasti mimpi buruk bukan. Pistol itu hanya pistol mainan bukan.

"s-syukurlah kau baik-baik saja."

Wanita itu memeluk tubuh Itachi, tidak peduli fakta bahwa organ vitalnya sudah terkena peluru panas karna melindungi Itachi, ne bukankah itu yang bernama pengrobanan seorang ibu.

"n-nande ka-kaa-san ?"

Wanita itu tersenyum.

"aku ingin melihatmu menikah dengan wanita yang kau cintai Itachi."

Wanita itu terbatuk, membuat darah segarnya menodai kemeja Itachi.

"tapi sepertinya tidak akan sempat."

 _Srek_

Pegangan tangan wanita itu terlepas, tidak lama tubuhnya sudah kehilangan nyawanya. Itachi langsung memeluk wanita itu dengan sangat erat, takut jika wanita itu benar-benar akan pergi meninggalkannya. Walaupun kenyataannya wanita itu memang sudah pergi meninggalkannya. Selamanya.

"kaa-san, aku belum menikah, aku belum menemukan wanita yang kucintai, bukankah kaa-san bilang kalau kaa-san ingin melihat aku menikah ? jadi kaa-san tidak boleh mati, tidak boleh kaa-san tidak boleh mati."

Itachi mengeratkan pelukannya air matanya tumpah saat tidak ada jawaban dari wanita itu. Dia telah pergi, apa yang dikatakan wanita itu menjadi kenyataan. Lalu apa yang bisa dia lakukan setelah kematian wanita yang sangat dicintainya itu, selama dua puluh tahun hidupnya dia hanya mengenal satu wanita yang seakan menjadi magnet untuknya, kini saat wanita itu pergi siapa yang akan menjadi magnet untuknya kelak, sedangkan dia sendiri sepertinya tidak yakin bisa mencintai wanita lain selain wanita tersebut.

"ada apa Itachi-nii ?"

Sasuke memandang horror mayat ibunya yang berada dipelukan Itachi.

"kaa-san ? apa yang kau lakukan pada kaa-san ?"

Sasuke merebut mayat wanita itu dari Itachi. Memandang Itachi dengan tatapan benci yang sangat ketara.

"kau pembunuh !"

Itachi hanya diam, dia adalah pembunuh, tapi dia tidak membunuh.

 ** _Membiarkan orang lain mati melindungimu, bukankah itu juga bisa disebut pembunuh_.**

kau siapa, kenapa suaramu menggema di kepalaku.

 ** _Aku adalah sisi dirimu yang lain, aku adalah yang selama ini mengawasimu, dan aku jugalah yang paling mengerti dirimu di banding siapapun._**

Jika memang benar, berarti aku adalah seorang pembunuh.

 ** _Ya, kau adalah pembunuh dan Sasuke akan membencimu_.**

Kenapa Sasuke membenciku.

 _ **Karna kau pembunuh.** _

kenapa aku menjadi pembunuh.

 ** _karna kau adalah Itachi, Itachi adalah penyebab utama kematian wanita itu._**

"aku tidak akan memaafkanmu Itachi !"

 ** _See, Sasuke benar-benar membencimu_.**

Kau benar, Sasuke membenciku, tapi aku tidak ingin di benci Sasuke. Aku tidak mau Sasuke membenciku, tidak mau. Apa ada cara agar Sasuke tidak membenciku.

 ** _Sasuke benci Itachi karna Itachi adalah pembunuh. Dan kau Itachi bukan._**

Ya, aku Itachi, lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan.

 ** _Jadilah Sasuke maka Sasuke tidak akan membencimu, kubur Itachi di dalam masa lalumu._**

Kenapa aku harus menjadi Sasuke.

 ** _Karna yang dibenci Sasuke itu Itachi dan bukan Sasuke._**

Ya, kau benar. Aku harus menjadi Sasuke agar Sasuke tidak membenciku.

"Sasuke benci Itachi, Itachi itu pembunuh."

Sasuke menatap aneh kearah Itachi. Apa maksud ucapannya itu,

"kau kenapa ?"

Itachi tidak menjawab. Dia terus saja meracau bahwa namanya adalah Sasuke.

Tuhan, apa lagi ini.

...

"Dia mengalami shock yang cukup hebat. Kemungkinan dia mengalami delusi yang berlebihan dan hal ini sedikit banyak mengganggu kinerja otaknya."

Sasuke memijat pelipisnya yang berdenyut hebat. Semenjak kematian kaa-san kejiwaan Itachi mulai terganggu, setiap malam dia akan berteriak histeris sambil membanting barang-barang di kamarnya, dia juga sering menyebut dirinya Sasuke. Mungkin karna itulah perasaan benci akibat kematian kaa-sannya hilang entah kemana , kini hanya rasa cemas dan prihatinlah yang selalu muncul saat melihat kondisi Itachi yang semakin lama semakin memburuk. Terlihat bahwa Itachi sangat tertekan atas kematian kaa-san. Dan Sasuke tidak ingin memperburuk kondisi Itachi dengan terus menyalahkannya, walau bagaimanapun Itachi adalah satu satunya keluarga yang dimilikinya untuk saat ini.

"lalu apa yang harus saya lakukan dok ?"

Dokter itu menyerahkan selembar kertas pada Sasuke.

"saya pikir ini satu-satunya cara untuk menyembuhkannya."

Sasuke menggeleng tidak percaya.

"tapi Itachi itu tidak gila dok ! kenapa dia harus masuk rumah sakit jiwa ?"

Dokter itu membuka sebuah map berwarna silver, sebelum akhirnya dia memandang prihatin kearah Sasuke. Skizofrenia tidak akan bisa sembuh hanya dengan cara ini.

"ini hanya untuk sementara, sampai dia tenang dan anda bisa membawa Itachi-san kembali."

Walaupu mustahil untuk penderita skizofrenia bisa kembali seperti semula, tapi tidak ada salahnya untuk mencoba.

Sasuke menyerah, ini demi kebaikan Itachi juga bukan.

"baiklah, saya akan memasukkan Itachi ke rumah sakit jiwa."

Maafkan aku aniki. Kau pasti akan membenciku setelah ini. Tapi aku harap kau bisa menerima keputusanku aniki. Ini demi kebaikanmu, kau dengar, ini demi kebaikanmu.

 **TBC**

 **Cuap cuap author :**

 **Huah makin ngawur aja ya ceritanya hehe gomen gomen, di chap chap terakhir ini emang sengaja mengandung diskripsi orang yang mengalami gangguan kejiwaan jadi maklum saja kalau kata-kata mereka *read : Itachi & Naruto* itu agak sedikit ambigu atau emang ambigu ya ? haha susah loh nyari feel yang pas untuk mendeskripsikan luapan hati mereka yang terpendam itu, jadi maaf aja kalau emang feelnya kurang kena di hati atau bahkan mungkin menyebabkan iritasi mata haha #digampar**

 **Sebagai catatan aja, Itachi itu mengidap skizofrenia, yah walaupun penyebab skizofrenia itu belum ditemukan tapi dicerita ini anggap aja penyebabnya itu karna kematian Mikoto, oya sasuke sebenarnya tidak tahu kalau itachi itu pengidap skizofrenia karna dokternya tidak memberitahunya secara gamblang. Dan bocoran lagi nih, chap 7 itu bukan flashback loh ya ! hati-hati nanti bingung sendiri loh. #dibakar**

 **Nah ini yang paling penting untuk chap 7 kayaknya masih coming soon, karna di dunia nyata moya masih sibuk ngoding program ditambah lagi buat laporan hasil kodingan yang super ribet itu, haha malam minggu moya suram deh gara-gara nyari titik koma. #ditabok_karna_kebanyakan_curhat**

 **Oke segitu aja cuap cuap cantiknya,**

 **See you next chap !**


	7. Tou-san

Chapter 7 : Tou-san

 **Note : Di chap ini masih menceritakan tentang kehidupan Itachi di masa lalu, tapi alur ceritanya bukan flashback loh ya, Cuma alurnya jadi maju mundur, nah di chap ini akan dibongkar alasan kenapa Itachi sangat menyayangi kaa-sannya dan langsung mengidap skizofrenia setelah melihat kaa-sannya meninggal.**

 **...**

Peluh itu menghiasi wajah tampannya, kepalanya menggeleng tidak nyaman, bibirnya bergumam tidak jelas, juga jangan lupakan dahinya yang berkerut dan wajahnya yang pucat pasi. Mimpi buruk eh.

"kaa-san."

Kelopak matanya terbuka, menampilkan sepasang onyx yang kini terlihat redup. Tangan porselennya mengusap kasar wajah pucatnya. Mimpi buruk lagi, padahal sudah lama dia melupakan tentang sosok kaa-san yang dulu selalu di pujanya itu, setelah kematian kaa-san dia seperti kehilangan arah untuk hidupnya, dia merasa gagal. Gagal dalam segala hal, ya dia hanya seorang yang gagal, itulah yang slelau dia tanamkan di kepalanya.

"Tou-san gomen, aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku, aku gagal Tou-san, aku gagal."

Gumam Itachi sambil meletakkan tangan kirinya diatas dahi. Mencoba mengingat lagi janji yang pernah dibuatnya jauh sebelum semua kegagalan ini terjadi. Janji yang tidak akan pernah bisa dia tepati lagi karna dia telah gagal, dan tidak ada kesempatan kedua untuk menebus kegagalannya tersebut.

" _Itachi dengarkan tou-san."_

 _Bocah berumur tujuh tahun itu mengangguk, menatap laki-laki dewasa di depannya dengan penuh tanda Tanya._

" _kau memang anak yang cerdas, tou-san bangga padamu."_

 _Laki-laki dewasa itu mengacak gemas pucuk rambut si bocah, membuat bocah itu memiringkan kepalanya tanda tidak mengerti apa yang diucapkan oleh laki-laki dewasa itu. Terlalu bertele-tele, dan dia tidak suka itu._

" _jadi tou-san mau bicara apa ? sepertinya penting."_

 _Laki-laki dewasa itu mengeluarkan sebuah kertas dari balik jas yang dipakainya dan memeberikannya pada bocah tersebut._

" _Tou-san akan pergi."_

 _Bocah itu menatap laki-laki dewasa itu dengan pandangan tidak percaya, kenapa laki-laki itu harus pergi. Apa dia tidak lagi mau menjadi ayahnya dan karna itulah dia memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkannya. Apa benar begitu._

" _kenapa tou-san pergi ? apa tou-san tidak mau jadi tou-sanku lagi ?"_

 _Laki-laki dewasa itu tertawa mendengar pertanyaan putranya tersebut. Kau memang anak yang cerdas itachi._

" _bukan bagitu, justru Itachilah yang pasti tidak akan mau memiliki tou-san seperti tou-san lagi."_

 _Bocah itu mengerutkan keningnya. Kapan dia bicara seperti itu._

" _aku tidak pernah berpikir begitu ? apa tou-san ingin membohongiku, maaf aku tidak akan tertipu."_

 _Entah untuk keberapa kalinya laki-laki dewasa itu tertawa melihat tingkah Itachi yang menurutnya kekanakan tapi juga kritis. Benar-benar keturunan Uchiha._

" _Tou-san tidak membohongimu kok, jadi begini Tou-san akan menjadi buronan polisidalam waktu dekat, karna itulah tou-san terpaksa harus pergi, tou-san tidak mau kalian ikut terlibat di masalah tou-san. Apa kau mengerti ?"_

 _Bocah itu menggeleng. Apa maksudnya tou-san ingin melarikan diri dari tanggung jawab. Lagi pula sejak kapan tou-san tahu kalau dia akan menjadi buronan polisi. Ini sangat aneh dan tidak masuk akal, begitulah pemikiran Itachi kecil saat itu._

" _kenapa tou-san harus menjadi buronan polisi ? apa yang sudah tou-san lakukan ?"_

 _Kadang kecerdasan Itachi itu sedikit berlebihan untuk anak seusianya._

" _Tou-san bergabung dengan organisasi bawah tanah, dan kali ini tou-san mendapatkan tugas untuk mencuri sebuah berlian langka yang disimpan di museum konoha, dan jika tou-san tertangkap maka kalian juga pasti akan ikut terlibat bersama tou-san. Tou-san tidak mau hal itu terjadi."_

 _Bocah itu tanpa di duga langsung menampar laki-laki dewasa itu dengan ekspresi datar, tidak ada raut penyesalan setelah kelakuannya yang sangat tidak sopan tersebut, ekspresinya benar-benar datar._

" _apa yang kau lakukan Itachi ? kenapa kau menampar tou-san ?"_

 _Laki-laki dewasa itu terlihat emosi._

" _apa kau bodoh ? kenapa kau harus bergabung dengan organisasi bawah tanah sialan itu dan meninggalakan kami ? apa menurutmu organisasi sialan itu lebih penting di banding dengan kaa-san dan aku ? kau menyedihkan tou-san."_

 _Laki-laki dewasa itu terdiam, benar dia memang menyedihkan, tapi andai saja Itachi tahu alasannya bergabung dengan organisasi itu demi untuk menyelamatkan dua orang yang sangat berarti untuk hidupnya, apa dia tatap akan mengatakan hal tersebut. Entahlah._

" _tou-san tahu, tou-san memang menyedihkan. Karna itulah tou-san harus pergi. Dan tolong bawa kaa-sanmu pergi meninggalkan kota ini, bawa dia sejauh mungkin, sejauh yang kau bisa. Jaga dia baik-baik Itachi, aku mengandalkanmu. Dan satu hal lagi, jangan menghubungiku di waktu dekat ini. Ingat, aku mengandalkanmu Itachi."_

 _Bocah itu tida menjawab, tidak peduli saat laki-laki dewasa itu kini telah berlalu pergi meninggalkannya. Jadi dia benar-benar pergi._

"kau benar-benar bodoh tou-san !"

Runtuk itachi sambil memandang sayu sebuah kertas usang yang kini berada di genggaman tangannya. Dia meremas surat itu hingga kertas itu benar-benar menjadi gumpalan kertas usang yang siap untuk di buang kapan saja. Kertas yang terakhir kali diberikan tou-san padanya, kertas yang membuatnya tahu bahwa semua ini terjadi karena kesalahannya.

"kenapa kau tidak pernah bilang kalau ini semua adalah salahku ?"

Itachi menundukkan kepalanya, dia adalah penyebab semua masalah ini, tapi dia dengan bodohnya menuduh tou-sannya yang melakukan semua ini tanpa alasan yang jelas. Kau benar-benar naïf Itachi. Melemparkan kesalahanmu pada orang lain dan membersikan tanganmu dari kesalahan yang sudah kau perbuat, apa kau sadar tentang itu semua.

" _silahkan mengisi biaya administrasi di meja resepsionis."_

 _Ucap seorang suster pada laki-laki dewasa yang tampak panic tersebut._

" _itu bisa saya urus nanti suster, sekarang nyawa istri dana anak saya yang lebih penting."_

 _Suster itu menggeleng._

" _tapi ini prosedur di rumah sakit ini, pasien tidak akan ditangani sampai keluarga pasien membayar biaya administrasi."_

 _Laki-laki itu menyerah, dengan gontai dia melangkah menuju meja reseosionis. Nyawa istri dan anaknya di pertaruhkan sekarang._

" _kenapa bisa semahal ini ?"_

 _Protes laki-laki itu saat melihat banyaknya nominal yang tercetak di kertas tagihannya._

" _itu semua termasuk biaya persalinan cesar dan perawatan bayi di dalam incubator."_

 _Laki-laki itu mengacak surai ravennya, dari mana dia bisa mendapat uang sebanyak itu._

" _akan kulunasi semuanya."_

 _Suara seorang laki-laki membuat laki-laki dewasa itu menoleh, apa dia tidak salah dengar, orang asing ini akan membantunya melunasi semua tagihannya, yang benar saja, memang sekaya apa dia itu._

" _baiklah semua tagihan anda sudah lunas Uchiha-san."_

 _Laki-laki dewasa itu hanya mengangguk kaku. Pasti orang asing ini punya maksud lain. Ya, dia yakin itu, tidak mungkin laki-laki berwajah ular itu tulus membantunya, tapi apapun yang terjadi dia harus menanggung resikonya, ini demi menyelamatkan anak pertamanya yang akan segera lahir sebentar lagi._

" _ini tidak gratis loh Uchiha-san."_

 _Laki-laki dewasa itu mengangguk pasrah. See, tidak ada orang yang benar-benar baik di dunia ini. Terlebih lagi laki-laki berwajah ular ini._

" _apa maumu ?"_

 _Laki-laki asing itu terkekeh pelan._

" _kau harus menjadi anak buahku."_

 _Menjadi anak buahnya, yang benar saja, hell no siapa juga yang mau menjadi anak buah laki-laki asing yang wajahnya mirip ular itu. Tapi kalau aku menolak, dia pasti akan menghancurkan hidupku. Oh tuhan, kenapa aku harus berurusan dengan manusia ular ini._

" _kalau aku tidak mau !"_

 _laki-laki asing itu menyalakan batang rokoknya, menghisapnya dalam-dalam lalu mengeluarkan asapnya tepat di wajah kepala keluarga uchiha tersebut._

" _gampang saja, besok kau akan menerima paketan potongan tubuh perempuan dan bayi yang masih merah. Ingat Uchiha nyawa istri dan anakmu ada ditanganku."_

 _Sial, dia menjadikan istri dan anakku untuk ancaman. Kalau sudah begini tidak ada pilihan lain selain –_

" _baiklah aku akan menjadi anak buahmu, kau puas ?"_

 _Laki-laki asing itu menepuk pundak si kepala keluarga Uchiha._

" _well itu keputusan yang tepat Fugaku."_

 _Dari mana dia tahu namaku._

Kalau saja waktu itu kaa-san tidak melahirkanku secara premature mungkin sekarang kalian tidak akan memiliki anak yang gagal sepertiku. Kalian akan hidup bahagia dan tidak akan terpisahkan. Dan kau tidak akan terlibat dengan organisasi bawah tanah sialan itu. Tapi bukankah penyesalan itu selalu datang terlambat.

Tok tok

Kriet

"Itachi apa kau sibuk ?"

Kepala Sasuke menyembul dari balik pintu kamar itachi.

"tidak, masuklah."

Tidak lama, kini Sasuke sudah duduk di kursi yang berada di samping kasur Itachi. Sorot mata Sasuke menandakan kalau dia ingin membahas masalah yang serius dengannya.

"Aku sudah menerima laporan dari Shikamaru tentang perampok yang menyerangmu saat itu."

Perampok, saat itu. Jangan bilang kalau selama ini Sasuke masih menyelidiki kejadian saat itu. Yang benar saja, kenapa dia tidak tahu masalah ini.

"kupikir kau tidak akan mau menyelidikinya."

Sasuke mengangkat bahunya acuh.

"kau pikir aku akan membiarkan pembunuh kaa-san dan pembunuh Itachi hidup bebas begitu saja ?"

Itachi tertawa geli, sejak kapan Sasuke menjadi emosional seperti sekarang.

"hei aku masih hidup tahu !"

Sasuke mendengus kesal. Jangan bilang baka anikinya itu lupa dengan masa lalunya sendiri.

"untuk saat ini memang iya kau hidup, tapi dulu kau selalu memanggil dirimu sendiri Sasuke. Lalu apa itu tidak bisa kusebut dengan Itachi sudah mati ?"

Apa dia masih kesal dengan kejadian itu, hei aku juga tidak mau punya penyakit aneh itu, tapi aku juga tidak bisa menolak saat suara itu tiba-tiba saja menggema di kepalaku. Itu benar- benar di luar kendaliku.

"baiklah kau menang. Jadi siapa pencuri sialan itu ?"

Sasuke menyerahkan sebuah amplop coklat kepada Itachi.

"uso ! ini pasti bohongkan ?"

Sasuke menghampiri Itachi dan ikut membaca isi dari amplop tersebut.

'Pelaku utama tanpa alibi : Fugaku'

"siapa Fugaku ? kau mengenalnya ?"

Jadi, tou-san yang telah-

"apa kau yakin kalau Shikamaru tidak salah orang ?"

Sasuke menggeleng. Itu adalah hal yang mustahil, mengingat kecerdasan si laki-laki nanas itu yang diluar batas manusia normal.

"apa Shikamaru tahu nama belakang Fugaku ?"

Lagi-lagi Sasuke menggeleng. Seingatnya tidak ada bukti yang konkrit yang dapat mendukung Shikamaru untuk mengungkap nama belakang Fugaku. Semuanya seperti sudah dimanipulasi oleh seseorang yang dia sendiri tidak tahu siapa.

"oke ! dengarkan aku, lupakan masalah ini, jangan pernah mencari tahu siapa Fugaku itu sebenarnya. Kau mengerti ?"

Sasuke tetap menggeleng. Kenapa dia tidak boleh tahu siapa itu Fugaku, apakah dia orang yang berbahaya, atau mungkin ini ada hubungannya dengan Itachi. Entahlah, diapun tidak yakin dengan hipotesisnya sendiri. Semuanya terlalu ambigu untuknya.

"kau mengenal Fugaku ?"

Setelah pertanyaan itu keluar dari mulut Sasuke, saat itu jugalah Itachi langsung pergi meninggalkannya dengan ekspresi yang cukup menyeramkan. Bahkan Sasuke sendiri ikut dibuat merinding dengan hawa yang dikeluarkan oleh Itachi.

"siapa Fugaku itu ?"

….

"kita perlu bicara."

Laki-laki dewasa itu mengerutkan keningnya, siapa anak ingusan ini, pikirnya. Tiba-tiba menghadang jalannya lalu memaksanya ikut dengannya, apa anak ini tidak diajari sopan-santun oleh orang tuanya.

"kau siapa ?"

Itachi menghela nafas berat, jangan bilang laki-laki itu lupa dengan anaknya sendiri.

"Itachi."

Onyx laki-laki itu membola, benarkah dia Itachi bocah yang dulu selalu dia banggakan itu. Sekarang dia sudah tumbuh menjadi laki-laki yang tampan dan gagah, benar-benar Uchiha sejati.

"tou-san merindukanmu nak !"

Laki-laki dewasa itu memeluk Itachi dengan erat, bahkan tubuhnya sangat kokoh, kemana perginya tubuh kecil Itachi saat berusia tujuh tahun itu. Memikirkannya membuat laki-laki dewasa itu tertawa sendiri. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa melupakan wajah putra kesayangannya itu.

"bagaimana keadaan kaa-san ? apa dia sehat ? tou-san sangat ingin bertemu dengannya."

Itachi mengeram marah saat laki-laki dewasa itu dengan bodohnya bertanya bagaimna keadaan kaa-san sedangkan dia sendiri yang sudah membunuhnya.

"Dia sudah tenang di alamnya."

Laki-laki itu mentap bingung kearah Itachi. Tenang dialamnya, apa maksudnya.

"apa maksudmu ?"

Itachi meninju perut laki-laki dewasa itu. Membuat laki-laki itu terhuyung ke belakang sambil memegangi perutnya.

"dia sudah mati."

Tidak mungkin, katakan kalau anaknya itu berbohong, dia pasti bercanda kan. Kenapa Mikoto bisa mati secepat ini, dia bahkan belum bisa bertemu lagi dengannya semenjak dia ikut bergabung dengan organisasi bawah tanah ini dan menjadi buronan polisi.

"tidak mungkin. Bagaimana bisa kau membiarkannya mati ? bukankah aku memintamu untuk menjaganya ?"

Itachi menggertakan giginya. Cukup sudah, sampai kapan tou-san akan pura-pura tidak tahu.

"lalu bagaimana jika kau sendiri yang membunuhnya ? apa aku harus membunuhmu juga untuk melunasi janjiku."

Uso, tidak mungkin aku membunuh istriku sendiri, aku sangat mencintainya, tidak mungkin aku yang membunuhnya. Tunggu, jangan bilang kalau wanita yang saat itu adalah-

"sudah ingat eh ?"

Laki-laki itu menggeleng keras. Ini tidak mungkin. Saat itu dia hanya ingin menjalankan rencananya untuk menguras harta sebuah rumah mewah yang dia pilih secara acak untuk melunasi hutangnya pada laki-laki ular itu, lalu dia bisa berkumpul lagi dengan keluarga kecilnya. Hanya itu saja, tapi dia tidak menyangka bahwa dialah yang menghancurkan rencananya sendiri. Dia yang membuat Itachi mengingkari janjinya dan sekarang harus hidup seorang diri, ayah macam apa dia ini.

"darimana kau tahu ?"

Suara laki-laki itu bergetar. Rasanya sesak sekali sampai sulit untuknya bisa bernafas.

"putra bungsumu yang memberitahuku."

Putra bungsu, tunggu bukankah dia dan Mikoto hanya memiliki Itachi atau jangan bilang kalau –

"kau punya adik?"

Itachi melangkah pergi tanpa berniat menjawab pertanyaan laki-laki itu. Tapi akhirnya sebelum dia benar-benar menghilang dari gang sempit itu dia sempat menggumamkan sesuatu.

"namanya Sasuke."

Sasuke memandang Sakura yang sedang asik memakan ramen rasa pedas di meja makan, tidak biasanya istrinya itu suka pada makanan berlemak seperti itu.

"Sasuke-kun aku ingin pizza."

Rengek Sakura sambil memasang puppy eyes andalannya, Sasuke hanya mengangguk lalu mulai memencet beberapa digit nomor di ponselnya.

"aku pesan piz – "

Sret

"apa yang kau lakukan Sakura ?"

Sasuke mendelik tajam kearah Sakura yang entah kenapa langsung merebut ponselnya secara paksa.

"aku gak mau makan pizza delivery, aku mau Sasuke-kun yang membelinya sendiri."

 _Great._ Sejak kapan Sakura menjadi kekanakan seperti ini.

"baiklah, kau tunggu di rumah. Jangan membuka pi –"

Sakura memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Ya ya, jangan membukakan pintu untuk orang asing, jangan lupa mengunci jendela, aku tidak mau kau kenapa-kenapa. Ayolah Sasuke-kun kau sudah mengulang kalimat itu ribuan kali. Apa kau tidak bosan ?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab, apa memang dia terlalu berlebihan pada Sakura.

"baiklah aku pergi."

Sret

Sakura menarik ujung baju Sasuke, membuat si raven menoleh kearahnya. Sekarang apa lagi.

"ada ap –"

Sasuke membatu, tepat saat Sakura menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Sasuke.

"cepatlah pulang 'kami' menunggumu di rumah."

Otak Sasuke masih meloading makna kalimat Sakura yang menurutnya sedikit ganjal, hei kemana perginya otak cerdasnya itu, kenapa dia berubah menjadi bodoh seperti ini saat berhadapan dengan Sakura.

"kami ?"

Benar kata itu yang sedikit aneh menurutku.

"uhm."

Sakura mengelus perut ratanya. Jadi Sakura –

"hamil ? berapa bulan ? apa yang kau rasakan ? apa kau mual setiap pagi ? ah bagaimana ini kenapa aku tidak tahu kalau kau hamil."

Sakura memang selalu bisa membuat Sasuke menjadi Out of character seperti ini.

"baru tiga bulan, aku juga baru tahu kemaren kok. Tenang saja aku tidak mengalami morning sick, Cuma nafsu makanku jadi bertambah, bagaimana ini ? kalau aku gendut gimana ?"

Pletak

Sasuke menjitak kening Sakura gemas.

"jangan pedulikan berat badan, pedulikan kesehatanmu dan bayi kita."

….

Surai kuning jambrik, tiga tanda kumis kucing, badan pendek, wajah manis, tidak salah lagi dia pasti Naruto, teman kecil Sakura.

"Naruto !"

Panggil Sasuke saat melihat si pirang baru saja keluar dari toko bunga. Di tangannya terdapat beberapa ikat bunga lavender.

"Sasuke ?"

Panggil Naruto tidak percaya, kenapa si raven itu ada disini.

"kau kemana saja ? Sakura selalu merengek ingin bertemu denganmu."

Sakura, si gadis musim semi itu. Kalau dipikir-pikir memang aku tidak pernah lagi mengunjunginya.

"gomen, aku sibuk. Oya bagaimana keadaan Sakura-chan ?"

Si raven tersenyum penuh arti.

"dia hamil, sudah tiga bulan."

Naruto ikut tersenyum. Tidak ada lagi rasa yang tersisa untuk laki-laki di hadapannya ini, dia sekarang lebih focus pada perasaannya pada Itachi, walaupun drama ini belum selesai dan dia masih harus bersama dengan Hinata tapi dia sudah membuat keputusan bahwa dia juga butuh kehidupannya, dia tidak mungkin terus hidup di dalam permainan drama ini selamanya bukan. _Pretending can hurt you so much._ Mungkin karna itulah dia memutuskan untuk menentukan sendiri jalan hidupnya.

"syukurlah, aku senang mendengarnya."

Sasuke memandang bunga lavender yang ada di tangan si pirang.

"oh ini, aku ingin menjenguk seseorang dan kebetulan dia sangat menyukai bunga lavender."

Sasuke mengangguk.

"Mampirlah kerumah, Sakura pasti senang saat kau datang."

Naruto tertawa canggung.

"maaf, mungkin setelah ini aku tidak akan bisa bertemu lagi dengan kalian ?"

Karna aku sudah membuat keputusan.

"maksudmu ?"

Naruto menggaruk tengkuknya.

"tidak ada maksud apapun, aku hanya ingin berpamitan. "

 **TBC**

 **Bocoran next chap :**

" _ **Naruto-chan akhirnya kamu datang juga."**_

" _ **kau sudah berjanji akan bertanggung jawab ! sekarang tepati janjimu !"**_

" _ **Hinata ?"**_

" _ **Dari mana kau menemukan kamera itu ?"**_

" _ **sejak kapan kau bisa menggunakan kamera ?"**_

" _ **kalau kau bertemu dengannya, katakan kalau aku sangat merindukannya."**_

 **Cuap cuap author :**

 **Tehee author gaje balik lagi nih *nabur bunga***

 **Krik krik krik krik**

 **Oke, di chap ini juga termasuk penjelasan tentang identitas si perampok, gimana ? aneh ya ? kesannya kayak dipaksain gitu. Maklum moya baru kepikiran tentang identitas si perampok waktu ada yang nyebutin itu di kolom review, makasih banyak loh udah diingetin. Hehe author udah selesai ngoding loh #gak_nanya *pundung* do'ain ya supaya author kagak revisi. Karna itulah author bisa update kilat untuk chap 7.**

 **Nah buat yang nanya kronologis lengkap pencurian Fugaku di rumahnya sendiri tenang, itu akan moya ceritain di dalam satu chap kok, tapi moya juga bingung di chap berapa #plak hehe maklum authorkan gaje gaje gitu khekhe**

 **oya jangan Tanya end chap berapa ya, soalnya moya juga gak bisa mastiin #dikeroyok**

 **Nah, ada yang bisa nebak gak maksud dari Naruto yang bilang kalau dia udah buat keputusan itu gimana ? atau malah ada yang bisa nebak siapa yang mau dijenguk sama Naruto ? atau nebak siapa si manusia ular itu ? #udah_jelas_kali**

 **Oya satu lagi, reader-san yang Author sayangi #Azeek jangan ditiru ya sikap Itachi ke tou-sannya itu contoh anak yang tidak baik loh, author bikin Itachi kayak gitu juga karna tuntutan cerita, tapi bukan niat untuk ditiru loh. #sok_bijak**

 **Oke, segitu aja see you next chap !**


	8. Tanggung Jawab

**Note : ini adalah chap lanjutan untuk chapter 5. Disini akan sedikit di kupas tentang jati diri Naruto yang sebenarnya.**

 **oya perhatian semuanya #plak semua pair di please don't dapat pasangan kok karna moya itu gak suka sad ending, yah walaupun di cerita si naru moya siksa khukhukhu #ketawa_nista tapi tenang naru-chan akan dapat pair kok,udah ketebak kan siapa ? Hinata juga akan dapat pair kok nah di chap ini agak kebongkar siapa pair untuk hinata nanti, yang jelas bukan toneri loh, kagak rela moya hinata sama toneri #teriak_gaje**

 **satu lagi, yang dicetak miring itu isi hati Naru-chan ya, siapa tahu ada yang lupa dan nganggap itu flashback hehe**

Chapter 7 : Tanggung jawab

 _Kriet_

Jadi memang hari ini ya.

"Naruto-chan akhirnya kamu datang juga."

 _Kau akan bertanggung jawab, tanggunglah tanggung jawab itu seumur hidupmu._

"genki desu ka ? Naruto-chan ?"

Wanita itu menyebutku apa, tapi aku bukan –

"apa maksudmu ? kenapa kau memanggilku Naruto ?"

Kenapa wanita itu membawa gunting, apa dia akan membunuhku. Jika memang iya aku akan sangat berterimakasih padanya.

"Naruto-chan kan laki-laki jadi tidak boleh punya rambut panjang."

Kau bercanda bukan, hei apa yang kau lakukan pada rambutku.

"lepaskan !"

 _Plak_

"kau sudah berjanji akan bertanggung jawab ! sekarang tepati janjimu !"

Souka, jadi ini yang dia maksud tanggung jawab itu. Ne, penyesalan itu memang selalu datang terlambat bukan.

* * *

Dari pantulan cermin, terpantul gambaran seorang pemuda pirang manis yang sedang menelusuri gambaran dirinya sendiri.

"Boku wa Naruto desu ka ?"

Ucapnya dengan nada bergetar.

"Sayonara…Ruko-chan."

Bisiknya pada udara kosong.

 _Tok tok tok_

Dibalik daun pintu menyembul kepala seorang perempuan bersurai musim semi yang entah kenapa bisa ada disana saat ini, bukankah dia harusnya ada di Kyoto sekarang.

"Tadaima Naruto !"

Gadis musim semi itu langsung memeluk Naruto dengan sangat erat.

"Okaeri Sakura-chan, ne kapan kau datang ?"

Sakura melepaskan pelukannya lalu memandang wajah sahabat kecilnya itu dengan tatapan selidik. Sejak kapan Naruto bodohnya itu tumbuh menjadi pemuda manis seperti ini.

"Kau manis Naruto. Kemana perginya wajah bodohmu itu ?"

Naruto menggerutu kesal, apa dia baru saja dihina oleh sahabat kecilnya itu.

"Aku tidak bodoh tahu !"

Sakura mengangkat bahunya tidak peduli.

"Yah tidak bodoh sih, Cuma kurang pintar aja kok !"

Naruto langsung menjitak surai merah muda sakura dengan kesal.

"Itu sama saja Sakura-chan !"

* * *

"Kenapa harus aku ?"

Gerutu Naruto sambil mengerutkan keningnya, ditatapnya barang belanjaan yang ada di kedua sisi tangannya.

" _great_ , dia meninggalkanku sendiri disini dengan barang belanjaannya yang menggunung. Kau akan membayar semuanya Sakura-chan."

Desis Naruto tidak terima, hei siapa jugayang mau waktu istirahatnya terganggu karna seorang gadis musim semi yang terus merengek ingin ditemani belanja, dan gadis itu sama sekali tidak menerima penolakan.

"Na-Naruto-kun sedang apa disini ?"

Si surai pirang menoleh.

Surai indigo, mata lavender, pipi kemerahan, kulit seperti porselen, kyaa dia imut sekali, tapi tunggu sepertinya aku tidak asing dengan ciri-cirinya, jangan bilang dia itu –

"Hinata ?"

Gadis lavender itu menangguk. Jadi dia benar-benar Hinata, dia sangat cantik, pantas saja 'dia' sangat menyukai gadis lavender ini.

"Na-Naruto-kun sedang apa disini ?"

Ulang Hinata sambil memainkan kedua jari tangannya.

"aku sedang menemani gadis cerewet itu belanja."

Hinata mengangguk mengerti.

"Titip salamku untuk Sakura-chan, maaf aku permisi dulu."

Kenapa kau pergi Hinata, dia pasti akan menganggapmu aneh setelah ini. Runtuk Hinata di dalam hati.

Hinata Hyuuga.

Ne apa 'kau' masih menyukainya. Katakan iya dan aku akan mendapatkannya untukmu. Setelah itu kau bisa merebutnya dariku. Kau bisa hidup bahagia dengannya dan aku juga bisa hidup bahagia dengan hidupku yang sebenarnya, 'kau' tahu aku lelah harus selalu bersandiwara untuk melunasi hutang tanggung jawab itu. Bukankah dulu 'kau' selalu bilang kalau 'kau' akan melindungiku, tapi kenapa 'kau' tidak bisa melindungiku dari tanggung jawab ini, kenapa 'kau' tetap saja asik berkelana dengan duniamu sendiri, apa 'kau' tidak lelah terus terbaring seperti mayat hidup di kamar serba putih itu. Cepatlah kembali dan rebut lagi hidupmu dariku. Setelah itu biarkan aku menjemput hidupku yang telah kukubur di jurang masa laluku.

 _Jepret_

Naruto tampak sibuk membidik lalu lalang orang yang melewati taman, sesekali dia tersenyum bangga dengan hasil jepretannya. Saat bisa mengabadikan setiap momen dengan kamera, saat itulah aku seperti menemukan lagi kehidupanku yang hilang.

"Sasuke tunggu, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku !"

Are, apa tadi aku mendengar nama Sasuke.

"hn. Apa aku perlu menjawabnya ?"

Sa-Sasuke, dia Sasuke. Kenapa dia bisa berubah menjadi setampan itu.

"Dari mana kau menemukan kamera itu ?"

Sasuke menatap laki-laki yang lebih tua darinya itu dengan tatapan kesal.

"Dari lorong rumah sakit."

 _Jepret_

Naruto tersenyum puas, dia bergegas pergi dari taman untuk langsung mencucikan hasil bidikannya. Akhirnya aku menemukanmu lagi Sasuke. Hah, aku pikir aku akan benar-benar kehilangan jejakmu, kalau dipikir-pikir aku juga tidak begitu ingat lagi dengan wajahmu setelah kameraku hilang. Tapi sekarang aku senang karna bisa mengabadikan wajahmu lagi dengan kameraku.

"Naruto."

Sial, aku lupa kalau sekarang aku adalah Naruto, bagaimana ini.

"Ya sakura-chan ada apa ?"

Sakura memandang aneh kamera milik Naruto.

"sejak kapan kau bisa menggunakan kamera ?"

Astaga kenapa aku bisa lupa.

"I-itu sejak Ruko-chan mengajariku."

Sakura mengangguk paham. Huft untung saja.

"hah….karna kau menyebut Ruko-chan aku jadi kepikiran Kira-kira bagaimana keadaan Ruko-chan sekarang ya ? Kushina-basan bilang kalau Ruko-chan sekarang sedang di rehabilitasi."

Naruto tidak langsung menjawab. Wanita itu memang selalu berlaku seenaknya.

"Dia pasti baik-baik saja."

Naruto menoleh, apa Sakura mengatakan sesuatu.

"kenapa ? aku Cuma bilang kalau dia pasti baik-baik saja kok,walaupun aku tahu dia pasti sangat kesepian, padahal menjadi penderita skizofrenia itu juga bukan keinginannya kan ? tapi kenapa Kushina-basan selalu saja memusuhinya ?"

Dia peduli. Tapi sejak kapan.

"aku ingin sekali berteman dengannya, tapi aku takut dia akan menghindar dan menganggapku sebagai ancaman. Padahal aku benar-benar ingin berteman dengannya."

Aku sama sekali tidak tahu tentang itu.

"kalau kau bertemu dengannya, katakan kalau aku sangat merindukannya."

Bodoh, kenapa kau baru mengatakannya sekarang.

"uhm, dia pasti senang mendengarnya."

 **OWARI -?-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hihi becanda #digampar**

 **TBC**

 **Cuap-cuap author :**

 **Jadi ada yang bisa nebak belum siapa Naruto sebenarnya ?**

 **Haha jujur nih moya bingung banget loh untuk menentukan alur yang pas supaya gak bingung dibaca dan tetap dapat feel misterinya #reader : emang gua peduli**

 **Moya tahu semakin lama semakin jelek ceritanya, tapi emang dasar authornya aja yang kagak sadar diri, udah tahu jelek masih aja di publish hehe #ketawa_nista**

 **Gomen kalau pendek.**

 **Gak berani minta review deh, sadar diri kalau cerita saya gak bagus**

 **BTW see you next chap !**


	9. Ikatan

**Note : ini adalah FLASHBACK ! Khusus menceritakan cerita dari sudut pandang Fugaku. Dan chapter ini adalah chapter yang mendukung chapter 7. Intinya chapter ini menjelaskan kenapa Fugaku bisa tidak tahu kalau dia membunuh istrinya sendiri.**

 **balesan review :**

 **guest-san : nah kalau udah tahu absurd yaudah kagak suah di baca, ntar kamu mabok loh #plak**

 **namie-san : haha gomen kalau kemaren pendek habis moya sibuk sih di dunia nyata jadi kepotong pas disana ceritanya#alesan. oya tebakan kamu di chapter 8 itu bener kok. tapi maslaahnya sekarang adalah kenapa bisa si naruko itu si naruto #plak haha**

 **Chapter 9 : Ikatan**

San, ni, ichi, gumaman itu terdengar jelas dari bibir laki-laki raven yang kini sedang memandang hampa bulan yang tampaknya enggan untuk bersinar. Kelopak matanya terpejam, membayangkan bagaimana cara dia bisa terjebak di tempat ini, membayangkan semua yang sudah dia lakukan. Tidak ada yang menarik, semuanya terasa tidak lagi asing untuknya, tidak peduli seberapa benci dia pada apa yang dia lakukan, semuanya tetap terasa biasa untuknya. Ini adalah pekerjaannya, suka atau tidak dia harus melakukannya, itulah yang selalu dia tanamkan di benaknya, tidak peduli itu adalah pekerjaan kotor atau tidak. Dialah yang memilih untuk bergabung di tempat ini, karna itulah dia tidak berhak untuk meminta jalan pulang, sekali kau terjebak di tempat ini kau tidak akan pernah bisa melarikan diri. Ya, dia akan terus terkurung di tempat ini, selamanya. Tidak peduli seberapa keras dia mencoba untuk keluar, akhirnya tetaplah sama, dia akan terus terjebak di tempat ini.

"Fugaku, Orochimaru memanggilmu."

Si raven mengangguk lalu berjalan mengikuti Kabuto.

"Fugaku apa kau mengingat kejadian itu ?"

Si raven a.k.a Fugaku mengerutkan keningnya, kejadian yang mana.

"apa kau pikir dia akan memaafkanmu ?"

Fugaku terdiam. Dia ingat sekarang, bagaimana bisa dia melupakan kejadian itu, setelah selama bertahun-tahun kejadian itu selalu saja menghampirinya dalam mimpi buruk.

"tidak, dia tidak akan memaafkanku."

Kabuto tertawa mengejek. Karna itulah kau lemah. Kekanakan. Bodoh.

"aku dengar sekarang putrinya mengalami gangguan jiwa."

Tidak mungkin.

"lalu bagaimana dengan Shina-san ?"

Kabuto mengangkat bahunya tidak peduli.

"Entahlah, dia tidak di Jepang sekarang."

Kabuto membuka pintu ruang kerja Orochimaru dan memandang Fugaku dengan pandangan merendahkan.

"Yang aku tahu, dia menimpakan kesalahanmu pada putrinya sendiri. Pengecut."

Fugaku tidak membalas, dia langsung menerobos masuk kedalam ruang kerja Orochimaru.

"kau benar-benar pengecut fugaku."

…..

Fugaku menenggak bir kalengnya dengan rakus, tidak peduli rasa panas yang membakar tenggorokannya. Dia hanya butuh pelampiasan. Ya, sebuah pelampiasan karna seperti yang Kabuto bilang, dia hanya seorang –

" _Pengecut !"_

 _Fugaku tidak menjawab, dia tahu bahwa sahabatnya itu pasti akan membencinya setelah ini._

" _kau tahu dia itu manusia ular, kau tidak akan bisa lepas Fugaku. Apa memang tidak ada cara lain ?"_

 _Tetap tidak ada jawaban._

" _apa kau mendengarku ! tolong pikirkan lagi keputusanmu !"_

 _Fugaku memegang kedua pundak laki-laki yang selama ini selalu ada untuknya itu._

" _aku tidak mau mereka terluka."_

 _Laki-laki itu mengeram kesal, alasan bodoh apa itu._

" _kau bisa melindunginya, kau tidak harus ikut terlibat dengannya. Kau bisa menjual rumahku untuk membayar hutangmu padanya !"_

 _Fugaku menggeleng, keputusannya sudah bulat. Juga dia tidak ingin merepotkan sahabatnya tersebut, selama ini dia sudah terlalu banyak merepotkannya, dan biarkan kali ini saja dia menyelesaikan masalahnya sendiri._

" _ini keputusanku Minato."_

Fugaku mengeratkan pegangannya pada keleng bir, meremasnya sekuat yang dia bisa, mencoba menyalurkan rasa frustasinya yang tidak juga berkurang setelah kejadian itu terjadi. Kejadian yang membuatnya kehilangan arah dan kehilangan kepercayaannya pada dirinya sendiri. Kalau saja saat itu Minato tidak nekat menasehatinya mungkin kejadian itu tidak akan terjadi, dan dia tidak harus merasa bersalah seperti sekarang. Heh dia lagi-lagi menyerahkan kesalahannya pada orang lain. Benar-benar pengecut sejati.

"kau yang menggali kuburanmu sendiri."

Bisik Fugaku pada udara kosong. Dia tahu dialah yang bersalah, tapi dia tetap saja lari dari kesalahan itu, memaksa agar orang lain mau menanggung kesalahannya.

" _Bunuh dia !"_

 _Onyx Fugaku membola. Aku harus membunuhnya, tapi kenapa, dia tidak salah apapun._

" _aku tidak suka tikus pengganggu. Karna itulah kau harus membasminya."_

 _Apa yang harus aku lakukan. Minato apa yang harus aku lakukan._

" _Itachi itu anak yang cerdas ya ? aku jadi penasaran seperti apa isi otaknya."_

 _Kumohon jangan Itachi._

Dia benar-benar ular, kau tahu Minato aku benar-benar terjebak di tempat ini, aku tidak punya jalan pulang. Apa dulu seharusnya aku menuruti nasihatmu, dan semua ini tidak akan terjadi. Tapi aku terlambat, aku terlambat Minato. Semuanya sudah terjadi dan tidak akan ada gunanya aku menyesalinya bukan.

" _gomen, Minato."_

 _Fugaku menodongkan moncong pistolnya tepat di hadapan Minato. Minato tersenyum maklum, jadi dia tahu tentangku._

" _tidak perlu meminta maaf, dibandingkan denganku kau yang lebih menderita, kau yang harus menanggung rasa bersalahmu seumur hidupmu, sedangkan aku akan langsung pergi ke alam baka dan tidak merasakan sakit lagi."_

 _Tangan Fugaku bergetar, apa dia benar-benar harus melakukan ini._

" _I-Itachi, aku tidak mau dia terluka."_

 _Minato berjalan mendekat. Sama sekali tidak takut dengan pistol yang terarah padanya._

" _Aku juga akan memilih pilihan yang sama jika aku di posisimu sekarang."_

 _Fugaku hampir saja menurunkan pistolnya namun tiba-tiba Minato menahan tangannya, dia menangguk pasrah, sedangkan Fugaku tampak menggeleng keras. Dia tidak akan melakukan ini. Dia akan memikirkan jalan lain agar dia tidak harus membunuh sahabatnya tersebut._

" _Itachi lebih berhak untuk hidup."_

 _Dor_

 _Entah siapa yang menarik pelatuk itu, semuanya terlalu cepat untuk bisa diingat Fugaku. Sekarang dia melihat Minato yang tersenyum kearahnya dengan darah yang menghiasi kemejanya, dia berjalan mendekat kearah Fugaku, sesekali dia terbatuk dan mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya, tapi dia sama sekali tidak peduli, sampai akhirnya sebuah tangan kecil menahan pergerakannya._

" _Tou-chan kemana saja ?"_

 _Minato menoleh, di usapnya pucuk rambut gadis kecil itu dengan tangan bergetar. Dia lupa kalau dia kesini bersama dengan putrinya, harusnya dia pergi sendiri, sekarang apa yang dipikirkan putri kecilnya itu._

" _Ruko-chan, ukh Tou-chan sangat menyayangimu, tolong jaga kaa-chan untuk tou-chan. Tou-chan sangat ingin melihatmu tumbuh dewasa, tapi sepertinya tidak akan sempat."_

 _Gadis kecil itu memiringkan kepalanya, kenapa tou-chan berbicara seperti itu._

" _apa tou-chan akan pergi ? kemana ? apa Ruko boleh ikut ?"_

 _Minato tersentak, gadis kecilnya itu benar-benar polos. Dengan sisa tenaganya dia memeluk putri kecilnya itu untuk terakhir kalinya. Aku benar-benar ingin melihatmu dewasa Ruko-chan._

" _Tou-chan sangat menyayangimu. Sayonara Ruko-chan."_

 _Dan tubuhnyapun ambruk menimpa putri kecilnya yang masih saja tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi._

" _Tou-chan, kenapa tou-chan tidur disini ? tou-chan berat tahu !"_

 _Gerutu gadis kecil itu sambil menahan jasad tou-channya._

 _Fugaku menatap iba pada gadis kecil itu, dengan langkah terseok dia mendekat kearah gadis kecil itu lalu mengusap surai pirangnya. Apa yang dia lakukan, apa dia lupa kalau Minato juga memiliki kehidupannya sendiri, kenapa dia hanya memikirkan dirinya sendiri, tapi dia juga tidak akan mampu melihat Itachi meregang nyawa dihadapannya, lalu bukankah gadis kecil ini juga melihat tou-channya meregang nyawa di hadapannya, lalu apa perbedaannya, entahlah._

" _ji-chan, kenapa jantung Tou-chan tidak berdetak."_

Kau pembunuh Fugaku. Aku tahu. Bagaimana rasanya membunuh. Jangan tanya aku, aku tidak ingin mengingatnya. Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan,bukankah kau tidak mau membunuh lagi. Andai saja saat itu aku bisa mencari uang yang cukup pasti tidak akan begini jadinya. Tunggu, bagaimana kalau aku menebus diriku sendiri dengan uang. Tapi dari mana aku mendapatkan uang sebanyak itu.

"aku harus segera keluar dari tempat ini."

"tidak akan semudah itu Fugaku."

Fugaku menoleh, Kabuto ka .

"aku tidak mau membunuh lagi."

Kabuto tertawa geli, dia bilang tidak mau membunuh lagi tapi kenyataannya dia baru saja membunuh seseorang beberapa jam yang lalu, huh lucu sekali.

"kalau memang kau ingin keluar dari tempat ini, tebuslah dirimu sendiri."

Fugaku mengangguk. Diapun berlalu meninggalkan Kabuto yang menatap remeh kearahnya. Meninggalkan tempat ini, huh yang benar saja, itu mustahil Fugaku.

…

Tap Tap Tap

Fugaku membelah jalanan komplek perumahan mewah, onyxnya memeriksa tiap rumah disana dengan teliti. Dia harus bisa mendapatkan uang, apapun caranya.

"hn. Aniki yang akan mengurus sisanya."

Fugaku memandang seorang laki-laki pantat ayam yang sibuk berbicara melalui sambungan teleponnya. Fugaku tersenyum penuh arti, korban pertama sudah dia temukan. Dengan tergesa dia memakai penutup kepalanya , dia tidak boleh gagal.

"apa hanya halusinasiku saja ?"

Gumam laki-laki pantat ayam itu saat melihat sekelebat bayangan yang memasuki rumahnya.

….

"luas sekali, mereka pasti orang kaya."

Gumam Fugaku sambil memandang takjub isi rumah tersebut. Hingga kini dia berada di depan sebuah pintu yang menurutnya menarik. Dia bergegas keluar dari jendela untuk kemudian memasuki ruangan itu dari jendela. Dia hanya perlu menguras uang di brangkas rumah ini lalu dia akan bebas ah jangan lupakan bayangan dia akan berkumpul lagi dengan kedua orang yang sangat di cintainya itu, memikirkannya saja membuatnya kembali bersemangat.

 _Prang_

"sial !"

Fugaku meruntuki kecerobohannya, kenapa dia bisa salah masuk ruangan, terlebih lagi dia tertangkap basah sekarang. Dihadapannya terlihat seorang laki-laki raven yang menatap tajam kearahnya, dia tidak bisa melihat keseluruhan wajahnya karna seorang wanita yang memebelakanginya itu menutupi sebagian wajah laki-laki itu.

"siapa kau ?"

Harusnya dia hanya perlu menguras harta benda di rumah ini, lalu pergi melarikan diri. Tapi sepertinya tidak akan semudah itu, terlebih lagi mengingat posisinya yang tertangkap basah seperti ini. Benar-benar tidak ada pilihan lain.

"tidak ada pilihan lain."

Fugaku terpojok, dia hanya ingin mencuri saja disini, memang awalnya begitu. Tapi sepertinya tidak akan semudah itu, dengan berat hati dia menodongkan pistolnya kearah laki-laki itu. Dia benar-benar tidak ingin membunuh lagi, tapi ini mendesak dan dia tidak memiliki pilihan lain. Dia harus melakukan ini. Dia tidak sabar ingin kembali berkumpul dengan Itachi dan Mikoto.

Dor

Hening. Fugaku terdiam, bukankah dia bilang dia tidak ingin membunuh lagi. Sial bagaimana ini, awalnya dia hanya ingin menggertak saja lalu dia akan menyuruh laki-laki itu untuk memeberikannya uang, tapi kenapa tangannya dengan cerobohnya menarik pelatuk pistol nya. Sekarang apa yang harus dia lakukan, dia membunuh orang lagi.

"s-syukurlah kau baik-baik saja."

Wanita itu memeluk tubuh si laki-laki raven. Kau lihat Fugaku, kau membuat kejadian itu terulang lagi. Fugaku melangkah mundur hingga tubuhnya membentur pintu ruangan tersebut, tanpa pikir panjang dia langsung membukanya dan pergi untuk melarikan diri.

'brak'

"kau siapa ?"

Sial, sepertinya hari ini memang hari paling sial di dalam hidupnya, dia harus tertangkap basah sebanyak dua kali.

"n-nande k-kaa-san ?"

Tiba-tiba saja laki-laki raven yang baru saja ditabraknya itu langsung pergi meninggalkannya, dia lalu memeriksa keadaan ruangan yang baru beberapa menit lalu ditinggalkannya.

Aku harus segera pergi.

"kau pengecut !"

Runtuk Fugaku pada dirinya sendiri. Ya, kau benar-benar pengecut Fugaku.

…

"bagaimana ?"

Fugaku menggeleng lemah, dia gagal dan dia membunuh lagi. Menyedihkan, sangat menyedihkan. Hal yang sangat tidak ingin di lakukannya justru sekarang menjadi sebuah kebiasaan untuknya. Dia yang awalnya hanya ingin bebas dan tidak membunuh lagi tapi pada kenyataannya dia kembali membunuh dan itu demi keegoisannya sendiri, dari sekian banyak pilihan kenapa dia harus memilih jalan untuk membunuh. Atau mungkin dia sekarang hanya seorang mesi n pembunuh. Semoga saja tidak.

"sudah kuduga."

Fugaku mendelik tidak suka.

"ne Fugaku, apa kau tidak ingin melihat kondisi gadis kecil itu ?"

Ucap Kabuto tidak peduli dengan delikan tajam Fugaku, dia sudah terbiasa untuk menghadapinya.

"dimana dia sekarang ?"

Fugaku tampak tertarik. Dia penasaran bagaimana kondisi gadis kecil itu sekarang, dia benar-benar bersalah pada gadis kecil itu. Tapi tidak ada yang bisa dia lakukan. Dia hanya bisa menanggung rasa bersalah ini seumur hidupnya. Walaupun pada kenyataannya gadis kecil itu juga ikut menanggung kesalahannya.

"sebentar lagi dia akan datang."

Ucap Kabuto sambil memandang kearah jendela. Fugaku mengkerutkan keningnya, apa yang dia lakukan di tempat ini.

"Tou-chaaaaan !"

Fugaku langsung berlari kearah jendela, di bawah sana dia melihat seorang gadis pirang yang sedang berteriak-teriak sendiri.

"apa yang dia lakukan disini ?"

Fugaku lalu berlari menghampiri gadis pirang itu, memastikan apa yang terjadi padanya. Lagipula apa dia bodoh, kenapa dia bisa datang ketempat berbahaya ini seorang dirim apa dia tidak takut jika ada bandit yang tiba-tiba menculiknya.

"Tou-chan hiks Ruko tidak salah kan ? kenapa hiks kaa-chan selalu hiks menyalahkan hiks Ruko ? apa salah hiks Ruko ?"

Fugaku membatu, dia tidak tahu kalau gadis kecil itu sekarang sudah tumbuh menjadi gadis yang sangat cantik seperti ini. Surai pirangnya. Iris safirnya. Dia sangat mirip dengan Minato.

"boleh aku menemanimu disini ?"

Gadis pirang itu menoleh, sebelum akhirnya dia mengangguk pelan.

"kenapa kau datang kesini ? apa kau tidak tahu kalau ini tempat yang berbahaya."

Gadis itu menggeleng. Kondisinya benar-benar menyedihkan, jejak air mata itu terlihat jelas di wajah cantiknya. Berapa lama dia menangis.

"kaa-chan selalu menyalahkanku."

Fugaku memandang iba putri sahabatnya tersebut, maafkan aku Minato aku tidak bisa melindungi putrimu. Aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuknya.

"kaa-chan bilang aku penyebab kematian tou-chan."

Ternyata apa yang dikatakan Kabuto benar. Apa yang sudah aku lakukan, aku yang bersalah, kenapa Shina-san menyalahkan putri kecilnya ini. Ah aku lupa, aku melarikan diri setelah kejadian itu, aku benar-benar pengecut yang menimpakan kesalahanku pada orang lain, tapi aku tidak menyangka bahwa gadis kecil ini yang akan menanggung kesalahanku, aku benar-benar telah merebut semua kebahagiaannya.

"padahal aku yakin saat itu Tou-chan hanya ketiduran, tapi Kaa-chan tetap saja marah, dia mengusirku dari rumah dan membiarkanku tidur di gudang."

Itu keterlaluan.

"tapi untung saja nii-chan selalu menemaniku tidur di gudang, walaupun dia hanya akan datang saat kaa-chan sudah tidur. Dia benar-benar nii-chan yang hebat."

Maafkan aku, ini semua salahku. Andai saja aku tidak egois saat itu mungkin kau tidak akan mengalami ini semua. Sekali lagi maafkan aku.

"nii-chan bilang dia akan melindungiku, tapi dia bohong."

Air mata itu menetes dari safir gadis itu.

"nii-chan meninggalkanku dan lebih memilih tidur di kamar serba putih itu dengan peralatan medis yang tidak kumengerti. Dan kaa-chan bilang kalau itu semua adalah salahku."

Fugaku dengan ragu membawa gadis itu kedalam pelukannya, mencoba memahami beban apa saja yang sudah dipikul pundak kecilnya itu.

"kaa-chan juga bilang kalau dia akan memasukkanku kerumah sakit jiwa, dia bilang kejiwaanku terganggu. Aku sudah bilang kalau aku tidak gila, tapi dia tidak percaya."

Gadis itu terus saja meracau, Fugaku tidak menjawab, dia hanya membiarkan gadis kecil itu meluapkan emosinya. Maaf hanya ini yang bisa aku lakukan.

"ji-san apa menurutmu aku gila ?"

Seketika itu juga Fugaku meneteskan air matanya. Tuhan, apa yang sudah aku lakukan.

…..

Tbc

 **Cuap cuap author :**

 **Untuk penjelasan aja :**

 **\- Ruko itu sebenarnya tidak kenal dengan fugaku, dia hanya asal saja menceritakan masalahnya**

 **\- Fugaku itu tidak tahu kalau Mikoto hamil saat dia memutuskan untuk pergi dari rumah jadi dia sama sekali tidak kenal dengan si pantat ayam alias Sasuke.**

 **-jadi pekerjaan Fugaku di markas orochimaru itu sebanarnya untuk membunuh orang yang menghalangi jalan orochimaru, karna sudah terlalu lelah dengan pekerjaannya akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk keluar dari markas itu, tapi dia tahu kalau orochimaru akan menyelakakan istri dan anaknya, karna itulah dia berpikir kalau saja dia bisa melunasi hutangnya maka orochimaru akan membebaskannya.**

 **-Minato itu sudah mengenal Orochimaru jauh sebelum Fugaku mengenal Orochimaru karna memang dulu Orochimaru pernah memintanya bergabung dengan organisasi milik orochimaru, tapi Minato menolak dan orochimaru melihat fugaku yang saat itu sedang kesulitan membayar biaya administrasi karna itulah dia menjebak Fugaku agar mau bergabung dengannya. Tidak mendapat Minato maka orochimaru mulai mengincar Fugaku.**

 **-udah segitu aja penjelasannya, sekian dan terimakasih.**

 **See you next chap !**

 **Pai pai (|O.o)/**


	10. Naruto Uzumaki

**Note : Moya benar-benar minta maaf karna cerita gaje ini agaknya ngebashing chara Kushina haha gomen ne Kushina-san ini demi kepentingan cerita aja kok #kushina : *bawa golok* #Author: *kabur* oya sekedar info aja nih, jadi ada yang tanya kenapa fugaku bisa gak tahu kalau itu rumahnya itachi, karna fugaku kan minta itachi untuk pindah rumah dan tidak berkomunikasi lagi dengannya. jadi si Fugaku sama sekali gak tahu kalau sekarang si Itachi udah sukses. itu kalau gak salah ada di chapter 9 atau chapter 8 atau chapter 7 gitu, author lupa #digolok**

 **ne jujur ya ini chap yang paling author suka loh ! #gak_nanya #pundung**

Chapter 10 : Naruto Uzumaki

Kakashi memandang bosan laki-laki keriput di hadapannya itu, sudah hampir lima jam dia berdiam diri disana tanpa mengatakan apapun, saat Kakashi akan pergi laki-laki keriput itu langsung menahannya, tapi setelah itu dia akan melamun lagi seperti sekarang.

"hoi kau pikir pelanggan itu Cuma kau saja ?"

Kakashi melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"apa menurutmu Naruto menyukaiku ?"

Jadi ini ada sangkut pautnya dengan si pirang, yang benar saja, ingatkan Kakashi untuk menjitak kepala Naruto yang seenak jidatnya meminta cuti saat Itachi datang ke club.

"tidak mungkin dia –"

Itachi mengangguk lemah. Ternyata benar dia tidak pernah menyukaiku, tapi kenapa dia memintaku untuk menunggunya. Apa dia sedang mempermainkanku.

"tapi kenapa dia memintaku untuk menunggunya ?"

Kakashi menghela nafas berat, sebenarnya Itachi itu bodoh atau pura-pura bodoh, bahkan orang bodohpun tahu kalau Naruto itu menyukainya.

"karna dia menyukaimu baka !"

Itachi mendongak.

"bukannya tadi kau bilang Naruto tidak mungkin menyukaiku ?"

Kakashi memijat pelipisnya yang berdenyut nyeri, dia tidak menyangka berurusan dengan Itachi akan sangat menguras emosi seperti ini.

"siapa yang bilang begitu ? aku bilang tidak mungkin dia tidak menyukaimu bahkan keledaipun tahu kalau Naruto itu menyukaimu, kau itu bodoh atau apa ?"

Kakashi menuangkan segelas air mineral ke gelas kosong Itachi.

"apa kau bilang begitu tadi ?"

Grr boleh kumasukkan dia kedalam kandang singa sekarang.

"Ya, awalnya aku ingin bilang begitu tapi kau memotong ucapanku !"

Dia benar-benar membuatku _Out Of Character._

"Lalu kenapa dia pergi saat aku datang tadi ?"

Kakashi mengangkat bahu.

"Entahlah, dia bilang dia ada urusan penting jadi dia cuti hari ini."

Itachi meminum air mineral yang ada di gelasnya.

"Urusan apa ?"

Kakashi memberikan selembar kertas kepada Itachi.

"cari tahu sendiri, kau pikir aku pengasuhnya !"

Itachi tersenyum, Kakashi benar-benar baik.

"Terimakasih Kakashi-san."

Lalu Itachi bergegas pergi meninggalkan bar. Aku tidak perlu menunggumu, karna aku yang akan menjemputmu, Naruto.

* * *

Sepasang safir itu memandang sayu papan nama di kamar rumah sakit tersebut. Sudah berapa lama dia tidak kesini. Padahal baru kemarin dia datang untuk memberikannya bunga lavender, tapi rasanya seperti lama sekali dia tidak datang kesini.

' _kriet_ '

Disana berbaring seorang laki-laki bersurai pirang yang menggantungkan hidupnya pada peralatan medis yang menempel di tubuhnya. Sudah tujuh tahun berlalu, dan kau masih saja terbaring seperti mayat dikasur ini, apa kau tidak lelah, nii-san.

"aku datang."

Tidak ada jawaban. Naruto tertawa hambar. Dia memang membenci wanita itu, tapi dia tidak akan bisa membenci laki-laki di hadapannya ini, bahkan bisa dibilang dia mau melakukan sandiwara ini karna dia ingin membantu laki-laki pirang itu. Intinya dia sangat menyayangi laki-laki pirang itu.

"nii-san aku sudah keluar dari tempat terkutuk itu."

Naruto membelai surai pirang laki-laki itu.

"lalu kaa-san meminta hal yang tidak mungkin sebagai bayaran atas apa yang aku lakukan padamu. Kita kembar tapi kenapa hanya kau yang di inginkan, dan kenapa aku juga tidak pernah bisa membencimu, padahal harusnya aku iri padamu, harusnya aku benci padamu, tapi kenapa aku tetap saja menyayangimu, kenapa aku tidak pernah bisa membecimu, jawab aku nii-san !"

Tangan tan itu berhenti.

"kau tahu dia memintaku untuk mengubur diriku sendiri dan menggantikan posisimu."

Tes

"dia memang seperti itu bukan ? dia tidak pernah menyukaiku sejak dia bilang bahwa aku mengidap skizofrenia, atau bahkan dia memang tidak pernah menyukaiku dari awal."

Hening, tidak ada jawaban yang diterima Naruto.

"ne Nii-san, aku merindukanmu. Cepatlah kembali."

Tes

Safir Naruto membola, apa barusan laki-laki pirang itu menangis.

"Nii-san bisa mendengarku ?"

" _kau anak pembawa sial !"_

" _apa salahku kaa-san ?"_

" _karna kau ayahmu meninggal !"_

" _ti-tidak Ruko tidak salah kaa-san! Tou-chan hanya ketiduran saat itu, dia juga bilang akan melihatku tumbuh dewasa."_

 _ **Kau salah Ruko, kalaupun kau tidak salah tidak akan ada yang mau membelamu, mereka akan selalu menganggapmu salah, kaulah yang salah.**_

" _kaa-san hentikan ! Tou-san meninggal bukan karna Ruko-chan, dia dibunuh oleh seseorang."_

" _nii-chan."_

" _dan anak pembawa sial inilah pembunuhnya !"_

" _Kenapa kaa-san tidak menegrti juga ! Ruko itu tidak salah !"_

" _Nii-chan."_

" _tenanglah Ruko-chan, nii-chan tahu Ruko-chan tidak salah kok."_

 _Plak_

" _Kenapa kaa-san menamparku ?"_

" _karna kau lebih memilih anak pembawa sial ini dari pada kaa-sanmu sendiri !"_

" _sudah cukup ! aku tidak tahu lagi bagaimana cara agar kaa-san mengerti."_

" _nii-chan tidak apa-apa ?"_

" _uhm, ini tidak sakit kok, sudah jangan dipikirkan apa yang dikatakan oleh kaa-san ya, kaa-san hanya tertekan setelah kematian tou-chan."_

" _pipi nii-chan biru, pasti sakit sekali."_

" _Iie ini tidak sakit kok."_

 _ **Kau lihat itu, pipinya memar karna tamparan wanita itu tapi dia tetap mengatakan bahwa itu tidak sakit, dia hanya ingin menghiburmu. Kau membuatnya terluka, kau selalu membuat masalah, kau anak yang tidak di harapkan, harusnya kau tidak pernah ada, kau harusnya membunuh dirimu sendiri lalu mereka akan senang, karna kau memang tidak pernah diharapkan.**_

" _Ruko tidak mau !"_

" _Roko-chan kenapa ?"_

" _Ruko tidak mau mati ! Ruko tidak mau !"_

" _sst tenanglah nii-san disini, Ruko-chan aman sekarang."_

Perlahan-lahan laki-laki itu membuka kelopak matanya, sepasang safir yang sudah lama Naruto rindukan kini bisa dilihatnya lagi. Kau kembali.

"Nii-san okaeri."

Safir bertemu dengan safir.

"Ru-Ruko-chan ? kau benar Ruko-chan ?"

Tangan tan laki-laki itu menyentuh pipi Naruto.

Tes

"wajahmu semakin kurus, apa yang terjadi ?"

Naruto menggeleng.

"tidak ada yang terjadi."

Laki-laki itu mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat penampilan Naruto yang menurutnya aneh. Surai pirang pendek acak-acakan, baju kemeja longgar, celana jeans panjang, dan dada rata. Tunggu, sepertinya ada yang salah disini, kenapa dada imoutunya bisa serata itu. Dia harusnya mengalami masa pubertas saat ini dan harusnya imoutunya itu memilikinya, tapi kenapa milik imoutunya bisa serata itu. Dia juga tidak feminim sama sekali. Dia malah terlihat seperti duplikat dirinya, yah wlaaupun pada dasarnya mereka memang kembar identik, tapi ruko itu perempuan dan dia adalah laki-laki, dan saat ini dia benar-benar mirip dengannya, kemana perginya Ruko-channya yang cengeng itu.

"kenapa penampilanmu seperti laki-laki ? apa setelah aku koma kau jadi terobsesi untuk menjadi diriku?"

Awalnya dia hanya ingin bercanda, tidak serius sama sekali tapi saat melihat adik kecilnya itu tidak menjawab, entah kenapa tiba-tiba perasaannya berubah tidak enak.

"katakan sesuatu Ruko-chan !"

Naruto terkejut saat tahu laki-laki itu membentaknya, selama ini laki-laki itu tidak pernah membentaknya dan saat mendengar laki-laki itu membentaknya kenapa rasanya sakit sekali.

"Ruko-chan maafkan aku, aku tidak bermaksud membentakmu. Aku hanya khawatir padamu."

Laki-laki itu memaksakan dirinya untuk duduk dan menarik Naruto kedalam pelukannya.

Seketika itu juga tangisan Naruto pecah, beban yang selama ini di pendamnya seakan ikut keluar dalam setiap isakannya. Aku pikir aku akan benar-benar sendiri nii-chan, aku takut kalau kau tidak akan kembali lagi.

"sst.. tenanglah aku disini."

Laki-laki itu membelai lembut surai pirang Naruto. Apa yang sudah aku lakukan, kenapa aku membiarkan Ruko-chan menjadi seperti ini, aniki macam apa aku ini.

"kaa-san bilang aku harus bertanggung jawab."

Tanggung jawab untuk apa.

"Dia bilang aku yang menyebabkan nii-san koma."

Itu tidak benar, Ruko-chan sama sekali tidak salah.

"Aku harus berpura-pura menjadi nii-san, dan menjadi boneka hidup untuknya. Aku benar-benar kehilangan hidupku nii-san."

Tidak mungkin, ini sudah keterlaluan.

"kenapa kaa-san melakukan itu ?"

Tanya laki-laki itu sambil melepaskan pelukannya. Ditatapnya adik kecil itu dengan tatapan prihatin.

"Dia tidak ingin melihatku sebagai Naruko, dia bilang Naruko itu tidak ada, dia hanya punya Naruto, jadi saat nii-san koma aku harus menggantikan posisi nii-san, karna memang kaa-san tidak pernah menganggap Naruko itu ada."

Laki-laki itu mengepalkan tangannya. Dia tidak tahu adik kecilnya itu menanggung beban seperti ini. Berpura-pura menjadi orang lain dan menjadi boneka hidup itu sangat menyakitkan, dia tahu itu.

"maafkan nii-san, harusnya nii-san bisa melindungimu. Nii-san bukan nii-san yang baik untukmu."

Naruto menggeleng, tangan tannya membingkai wajah laki-laki itu, memaksa agar kedua safir laki-laki itu terarah padanya.

"Ruko senang kok bisa menjadi nii-san karna Ruko bisa membantu nii-san untuk mendapatkan Hinata."

Benar juga, bagaimana keadaan gadis lavender itu. Apa dia sudah punya pacar. Are, apa Ruko-chan tadi bilang kalau dia menjadikan Hinata mili –

"milikku ?"

Beo laki-laki itu tidak percaya.

"uhm… Hinata menerimaku, Ruko hebatkan nii-san ?"

Laki-laki itu mencubit kedua pipi Naruto gemas.

"curang, harusnya aku yang menyatakan perasaanku pada Hinata, kenapa jadi Naruto palsu ini yang mendahuluiku ?"

Naruto tertawa melihat wajah laki-laki itu yang kini seperti kepiting rebus.

"gomen, tapi sepertinya nii-san kalah start dengan Naruto jadi-jadian ini hihi."

Ne nii-san aku senang akhirnya kau kembali.

Aku janji mulai sekarang akan terus melindungimu Ruko-chan, aku tidak akan memaafkan siapapun yang berani membuatmu menangis lagi, termasuk diriku sendiri ataupun kaa-san, tidak ada yang boleh membuatmu menangis lagi, itu tugas seorang aniki bukan.

"tadaima Ruko-chan."

Naruto ah bukan Ruko atau Naruko mengangguk semangat.

"uhm ! Okaeri Naruto-niichan."

 **Masih TBC kok :D**

 **Cuap cuap author :**

 **Hohoho udah kebongkar nih ya siapa Naruto yang selama ini ada di chap-chap sebelumnya.**

 **Chap depan akan menceritakan kisah cinta Naruto yang "asli" dan Hinata + alasan kenapa Ruko harus berpura-pura menjadi Naruto. Dan chap depan itu cerita dari sudut pandang Kushina.**

 **Udah segitu aja cuap-cuapnya**

 **See you next chap !**


	11. Mistake

**Note : di chapter ini masih bermain di flashback ! di chap ini juga menceritakan dari sudut pandang kushina *di baris-baris terakhir***

Chapter 11 : Mistake

Hidup dengan menanggung kesalahan yang tidak kau perbuat, apa yang akan kau rasakan. Sakitkah. Menyesakkankah. Atau mungkin tidak ada rasa apapun yang menyerangmu tapi kau ingin sekali mengakhiri hidupmu. Jika kau bertanya padaku aku akan menjawab semuanya, karna memang semua itu yang aku rasakan selama ini. Sakit, menyesakkan, dan perasaan ingin membunuh diriku sendiri, semua itu selalu memaksaku untuk mengingat kenyatan bahwa aku yang disalahkan, aku yang menanggung kesalahan yang tidak pernah aku perbuat. Entah ini salah siapa, tapi kumohon ambil kembali kesalahanmu dan lepaskan aku dari status yang bersalah ini, akan kuberikan apapun asalkan kau mau mengambilnya kembali.

"Ruko-chan sedang apa ?"

Naruko atau biasa dipanggil Ruko itu menoleh saat mendengar suara yang selama ini selalu menyelamatkannya, dia yang selalu ada saat Ruko teringat dengan kenyataannya, dia yang meyakinkan Ruko bahwa Ruko tidaklah salah dan itu hanya kecelakaan. Meskipun sepele tapi baginya kepercayaan itu mahal sangat mahal, mengetahui ada orang yang mempercayai bahwa dirimu tidak bersalah, walaupun dia tahu semua orang menyalahkanmu, tapi dia tetap yakin bahwa kau tidaklah salah, selalu ada saat kau terpuruk, mau jatuh bersama denganmu, mengulurkan tangannya saat kau tidak memiliki pegangan, dia benar-benar seorang aniki yang hebat.

"nii-chan kenapa kaa-chan selalu saja menyalahkanku ?"

Dia tidak langsung menjawab, dengan gemas dia mencubit kedua pipi Naruko lalu tertawa lepas setelah melihat wajah cemberut Naruko.

"entahlah, mungkin kaa-chan butuh pelampiasan."

Naruko menundukkan kepalanya. Jadi dia hanya pelampiasan.

"hei, bagaimana kalau hari ini kita ke taman bermain ? ada yang ingin nii-chan kenalkan pada adik kecil nii-chan yang imut ini."

Mata Naruko berbinar penuh minat. Mudah sekali dia mengganti moodnya. Kekehan kecil itu berasal dari laki-laki pirang tersebut.

"sa ! ayo kita berangkat !"

Seru laki-laki itu semangat sambil mengepalkan tangannya meninju udara kosong.

"Uhm !"

…..

"nii-chan apa aku boleh bertanya sesuatu ?"

Laki-laki pirang itu menghentikan langkahnya, memandang adik kecilnya itu dengan pandangan penuh tanya.

"kata kaa-chan aku gila. Apa menurutmu itu benar ?"

Laki-laki itu terdiam.

" _Naruto dengarkan kaa-chan."_

" _hn."_

" _apa yang harus kita lakukan ?"_

" _tidak ada."_

" _kaa-chan serius Naruto ! tadi siang kaa-chan membawa Ruko ke rumah sakit untuk memeriksa kondisinya."_

" _Ruko itu sehat kaa-chan, berhentilah memperlakukan dia seperti dia mengidap penyakit menular !"_

" _tapi kenyataannya dia memang sedang sakit Naruto !"_

" _dia tidak terlihat seperti itu."_

" _bacalah sendiri."_

" _uso ! tidak mungkin ! sejak kapan dia mengidap penyakit ini ?"_

" _entahlah, kata dokter kondisinya akan semakin tidak stabil."_

" _Ruko-chan."_

Jadi kaa-chan juga mengatakan hal itu kepada Ruko-chan.

"itu tidak benar kok ! Ruko itu tidak gila atau apapun itu namanya, Ruko-chan wa Ruko-chan desu !"

Aku tidak peduli walaupun dokter yang mengatakannya, kau tetaplah Ruko-chan adikku.

"uhm ! Ruko juga yakin kok kalau Ruko tidak gila !"

Naruko tertawa seperti anak kecil, tawa yang tanpa beban. Laki-laki pirang itu ikut tersenyum karenanya. Skizofrenia ka, tapi dia tidak terlihat seperti itu. Dia tetaplah Naruko adik kecilku.

"ne nii-chan Ruko mau ice cream !"

Laki-laki pirang itu mengacak pucuk rambut Naruko gemas, selalu saja seperti ini. Dia memang sangat mudah mengganti moodnya. Tapi itu bukan gejala skizofrenia kan. Kuharap tidak.

"baiklah, Ruko-chan tunggu disini dulu ya ?"

Naruko mengangguk semangat.

….

"kore !"

Naruko menerima ice cream rasa duren yang diberikan oleh anikinya tersebut.

"nii-chan bilang nii-chan ingin mengenalkan seseorang padaku, jadi dimana dia sekarang ?"

Laki-laki pirang itu tiba-tiba menundukkan kepalanya, kedua pipi tannya tampak bersemu kemerahan. Malu eh.

"u-uhm sebenarnya d-dia i-itu bagaimana aku menjelaskannya ya hahaha."

Naruko memandang aneh pada anikinya yang tiba-tiba salah tingkah itu. Apa dia sedang jatuh cinta.

"nii-chan menyukainya ?"

Laki-laki pirang itu tersedak salivanya sendiri, bagaimana mungkin adiknya itu bisa menebak semudah itu.

"hehe ketahuan ya ?"

Naruko mengangguk semangat.

"yah, jadi aku bertemu dengannya saat aku akan membelikan hadiah untuk ulang tahunmu dan ulang tahunku tentunya. Saat itu aku meninggalkan dompetku, dan tiba-tiba saja dia menyerahkan uangnya padaku, lalu dia bilang 'a-ano pakai saja uangku dulu, aku tidak membutuhkannya sekarang.' Kyaa dia benar-benar menggemaskan saat dia menundukkan kepalanya dan memainkan kedua tangannya."

Naruko berkedip beberapa kali. Anikinya memang benar-benar jatuh cinta ternyata.

"lalu kalian pacaran ?"

Blush

"ti-tidak kok, a-aku tidak berani bilang padanya. Dia pasti menolakku."

Naruko menjitak surai pirang aniki bodohnya itu.

"itai yo Ruko-chan ! aku ini anikimu loh yang sopan dikit dong !"

Naruko mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"nii-chan hanya kebetulan lahir dua menit lebih cepat dariku, jadi sebenarnya kita seumuran. Kalau nii-chan lupa."

Laki-laki itu tertawa garing, benar juga dia selama ini memang selalu menganggap Ruko itu masih kecil dan butuh perlindungan, padahal umur mereka sama.

"lalu dimana dia sekarang ?"

Laki-laki pirang itu menggaruk tengkuknya.

"entahlah aku tidak tahu."

Naruko mengerutkan keningnya, bukankah dia mengajaknya kesini untuk bertemu dengan perempuan itu, lalu kenapa dia sendiri tidak tahu dimana dia sekarang.

"aku sudah mengajaknya, tapi dia tidak membalas pesanku."

Ditolak eh.

"siapa namanya ? bagaimana ciri-cirinya ?"

Naruko mulai tertarik.

"eto namanya Hinata Hyuuga, rambutnya berwarna ungu kehitaman, berponi selamat datang, kulitnya putih, matanya seperti lavender, pipinya kemerahan, dia itu pemalu dan dia juga sangat imut. Dia suka memainkan tangannya di depan dada seperti ini."

Kau terlalu berlebihan aniki.

'drt drt'

"woah dia bilang dia akan kesini, aku akan menjemputnya di gerbang, Ruko-chan mau ikut ?"

Naruko menggeleng.

"baiklah aku pergi dulu, tunggu aku disini ya ! jaa ne !"

Rasanya aneh melihat sifat aniki berubah karna jatuh cinta. Cinta ka. Apa itu cinta.

…

"ittai !"

Naruko mengerang kesakitan saat beberapa orang berlari kearahnya dan menabrak tubuh kecilnya. Mereka seperti sedang terburu-buru.

"permisi ada apa ya ? kenapa semua orang berlari ?"

Tanya Naruko pada seorang pengunjung yang kebetulan lewat disampingnya.

"oh itu, ada kecelakaan didepan gerbang."

Nii-chan. Tapi tidak mungkin.

"bagaimana cirri-cirinya ?"

Kuharap bukan –

"entahlah, tapi aku dengar rambutnya berwarna kuning."

Tidak mungkin. Nii-chan.

Naruko langsung berlari kearah gerbang, memastikan bahwa itu bukanlah anikinya, orang tadi pasti hanya bercanda, ya dia pasti hanya bercanda. Tapi apa untungnya dia bercanda denganku, dia sama sekali tidak mengenalku.

"uso !"

Bisik Naruko saat melihat tubuh anikinya yang tergeletak di aspal dengan darah yang mengalir deras dari tubuhnya.

"NII-CHAN !"

 **Apa yang sudah kau lakukan ?**

Kau siapa ?

 **Aku adalah sisi lain dirimu, aku adalah dirimu sendiri.**

Apa maksudmu ?

 **Aku adalah isi hatimu yang selama ini kau pendam, aku tahu semua tentangmu melebihi siapapun.**

Nii-chan, aku harus menyelamatkannya.

 **Percuma, dia tidak akan selamat.**

"Urusai !"

Pekik Naruko sambil memeluk tubuh anikinya yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri.

"cepat panggil ambulance !"

 **Harusnya kau ikut bersama dengannya, dan dia tidak akan seperti ini.**

"Urusai hiks urusai !"

Racau Naruko sambil terus memeluk tubuh anikinya yang semakin dingin.

 **Setelah ini kaa-chan akan semakin membencimu.**

"hiks urusai !"

Tidak lama ambulance datang dan membawa anikinya.

 **Kau benar-benar akan sendiri sekarang.**

Kau benar, aku akan sendiri sekarang.

 **Ne, kau tahu untuk apa kau hidup ?**

Entahlah, untuk –

 **Tidak bisa menjawab ? selama ini kaa-chan selalu membencimu, dia selalu menyalahkanmu.**

Tapi selama ini nii-chan selalu ada untukku.

 **Tapi sekarang dia sudah pergi, kau tidak aka nada pegangan lagi. Kau sudah kehilangan tujuan hidupmu Naruko. Jadi tidak ada gunanya lagi kau hidup.**

Memangnya apa tujuan hidupku yang hilang itu.

 **Naruto, kau tetap hidup seperti sekarang karna Naruto ada disisimu bukan. Lalu setelah ini bagaimana kau bisa hidup.**

Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan.

 **Akhiri hidupmu, kau tidak berguna lagi sekarang, aku sudah kehilangan tujuan hidupmu sekarang. Game is over Naruko.**

"apa yang kau lakukan !"

Seorang laki-laki raven memegang tangan Naruko yang mencoba mencekik lehernya sendiri.

"hanase !"

Laki-laki raven itu tidak menyerah, dia terus mencoba melepaskan tangan Naruko dari lehernya. Sial kuat sekali dia.

"apa kau gila ? kau bisa mengakhiri hidupmu sendiri."

Naruko tertawa mengejek, lalu dilepaskannya tangannya sendiri dari lehernya.

"ya, kaa-chan bilang aku gila, aku gila kau puas ! aku gila dan sekarang aku kehilangan tujuan hidupku !"

Safir Naruko membola. Hangat. Dia tahu perbuatan laki-laki raven itu sangat tidak sopan dengan memeluknya secara mendadak seperti ini, tapi tetap saja rasanya hangat, dan dia suka itu.

"maaf aku tidak bermaksud. Aku juga memiliki aniki yang bernasib sama denganmu. Dia juga bilang kalau dia sudah kehilangan tujuan hidupnya setelah kaa-chan meninggal, dan dia tidak pernah menganggapku lagi setelah itu, padahal dia bisa menjadikanku sebagai tujuan hidupnya jika dia mau."

Naruko menggigit bibirnya, jadi tidak hanya dia yang mengalami semua ini.

"jadi kumohon jangan sakiti dirimu sendiri lagi. Aku tidak akan membiarkan orang lain melakukan apa yang dilakukan oleh anikiku."

Padahal aku tidak pernah peduli dengan masalah orang lain, tapi melihat gadis pirang ini aku seperti melihat aniki. Mereka sangat mirip. Benar-benar sangat mirip sampai aku sendiri bingung untuk membedakannya. Mungkin gender tidak termasuk hitungan disini.

….

'plak'

Kaa-chan.

"kau sudah membunuh tou-san dan sekarang kau mau membunuh anikimu sendiri ! kau benar-benar anak yang tidak berguna !"

 **Kau anak yang tidak berguna.**

Diamlah, aku tidak ingin berbicara denganmu sekarang.

 **Tapi kau tidak akan bisa mengusirku, karna aku adalah dirimu sendiri Naruko.**

"AKU BILANG AKU TIDAK MAU BERBICARA DENGANMU ! BERHENTILAH BERBICARA DENGANKU !"

Teriak Naruko frustasi, dia mengacak surai pirangnya asal. Kenapa semuanya menjadi serumit ini.

"R-Ruko kau kenapa ?"

Naruko memandang wanita yang menyandang gelar ibunya itu dengan pandangan tajam.

"aku gila ! kau benar ! aku gila ! sekarang di kepalaku ada suara-suara yang terus menyuruhku untuk bunuh diri ! kau puas sekarang."

Kushina tersentak. Naruko tidak pernah mengeluarkan isi hatinya selama ini. Dia hanya diam saat dia menyalahkannya atas kematian suaminya, karna itulah dia menimpakan kesalahan itu pada putrinya sendiri. Tapi sekarang dia mengeluarkan isi hatinya yang selama ini dia pendam sendiri. Rasa bersalah itu membuat Kushina sempat berpikir untuk memeluknya dan mengatakan bahwa semua akan baikk-baik saja, tapi tetap saja melihat wajahnya membuat Kushina teringat dengan almarhum suaminya, dan tiba-tiba saja rasa benci itu muncul.

"aku membunuh tou-chan dan sekarang aku hampir membunuh nii-chan. Apa menurutmu aku pantas hidup ?"

 **Tidak, aku tidak pantas untuk hidup.**

"aku bilang diam ! aku tidak sedang berbicara denganmu."

Kushina memandang prihatin pada putrinya tersebut, apa dia memang sudah keterlaluan.

"tou-chan meninggal karena aku !"

Benar juga, dia adalah menyebab kematian Minato, kalau saja Minato tidak menerima rengekannya untuk pergi jalan-jalan mungkin sekarang Minato masih ada disini, dialah yang bersalah.

"apa yang harus aku lakukan ?"

Naruko memeluk lututnya sendiri.

 **Kau tidak berguna Naruko.**

"aku memang tidak berguna. Karna itulah apa yang harus aku lakukan ?"

Kushina memegang kedua bahu Naruko, membuat si empunya mendongak.

"aku tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan."

…

"tapi aku tidak gila kaa-chan, kenapa kau membawaku kesini ?"

Kushina tidak menjawab, dia harus membuat sisi lain Naruko itu menghilang. Dan ini adalah satu-satunya cara.

"ini Ruko, mohon jaga dia baik-baik Iruka-san."

Laki-laki manis dengan luka melintang itu mengangguk, lalu dia membawa Ruko ikut bersamanya.

"Ingat, jangan menggunakan nama lengkapmu di tempat ini. cukup Ruko saja."

 **Kau dibuang Naruko. Dia membuangmu.**

"lepaskan aku ! aku tidak gila."

Teriak Naruko sambil mencoba melepaskan tangan Iruka dari tangannya.

"maafkan aku Ruko-san."

Kushina memandang Shizune dengan pandangan yang sulit untuk diartikan.

"jadi, apa kau yakin kalau dia akan sembuh."

Shizune menggangguk.

"setelah ini dia tidak boleh hidup sebagai dirinya sendiri, paksa dia untuk melepaskan kehidupannya. Kita akan mengusir sisi lainnya secara paksa dengan cara ini."

Kushina mengangguk. Kau pasti akan semakin membenciku setelah ini. Tapi tak apa, karna memang hanya ini yang bisa aku lakukan untuk menebus kesalahanku. Dan aku tidak berharap kau akan mengerti. Naruko.

" _benarkah kau tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan ?"_

" _kau harus direhabilitasi, dan setelah itu kau harus bertanggung jawab atas apa yang terjadi pada Naruto."_

" _kau benar-benar kejam kaa-chan ! aku tidak gila dan aku tidak bersalah."_

" _aku tahu, tapi hanya itu satu-satunya cara. Atau kau ma uterus hidup dengan sisi lainmu itu ?"_

" _baiklah aku setuju."_

Aku tidak pantas meminta maaf padamu. Kau pasti juga berpikir begitu bukan, Naruko. Ya. Aku tidak akan memintamu memaafkanku. Karna akupun tidak akan memafkan diriku sendiri.

Tbc

Cuap-cuap author :

Azek udah chap 11 nih !

Jadi gimana udah kebongkar semua kan ?

Oya ada yang tahu gak siapa laki-laki raven yang memeluk Naruko itu ?

Krik krik krik

#plak

Hehe

See you next chap !

Salam please don't -?- #emang_ada?


	12. Chapter 12

**Note : kita mamasuki 2 chapter terakhir (/** **∏.∏\\) #nangis_bombay**

 **Chapter 12 : Choice**

Manik onyx Itachi memandang jalanan ramai di hadapannya, berharap dia akan menemukan seorang yang sudah ditunggunya dari satu jam yang lalu, dan sampai sekarang belum juga menampakkan batang hidungnya. Ingatkan Itachi untuk memberikan pelajaran pada orang itu saat dia tiba nanti.

"gomen Tou-san terlambat."

Itachi memandang laki-laki dewasa itu dengan pandangan kesal. Dia bukan terlambat, tapi sangat terlambat, kalau dia lupa itu.

"hn."

Fugaku a.k.a laki-laki dewasa itu duduk disamping Itachi.

"jadi ada apa ?"

Itachi memberikan sebuah amplop tebal kepada Fugaku.

"ambillah dan segera keluar dari organisasi itu. Aku tidak mau kau membunuh orang lebih banyak lagi. Setelah keluar dari tempat itu aku tidak memaksamu untuk kembali, pilihlah pilihan tou-san sendiri."

Fugaku tersenyum, dia tahu bahwa Itachi selama ini selalu mengkhawatirkannya, tapi dia tidak mau mengakuinya. Dan Fugaku sama sekali tidak menduga bahwa Itachi akan melakukan ini untuknya.

"Arigatouu Itachi. "

Lalu hening.

"ne Itachi, boleh tou-san meminta sesuatu ? "

Itachi memandang penuh tanya. Sejak kapan tou-sannya ini berubah menjadi melankolis begini.

"Tou-san ingin melihatmu menikah dengan seseorang yang kau cintai."

Kenapa ini seperti de javu.

"Tou-san sangat ingin melihatmu menikah dan bahagia dengan keluarga barumu."

Ini bukan kalimat perpisahan bukan.

"Tapi apa masih sempat ya ?"᷊᷊ʘʘ

Kumohon jangan lagi.

 **(/ʘ_ʘ\\)** **(/** **∏.∏\\) (/ʘ_ʘ\\)**

"nii-chan baju ini sangat kekanakan."

Rengek Naruko pada laki-laki pirang yang masih asik memperhatikan penampilan barunya. Dress hitam pendek selutut, cek. Jepit rambut biru, cek. Sepatu high heels, cek. Make up natural, cek. Anting panjang, cek. Wah dia benar-benar sangat menawan dengan tampilan seperti ini.

"kau cantik dengan gaun itu Ruko-chan."

Naruko merengut tidak suka, rasanya benar-benar aneh saat kau harus memakiai dress pendek seperti ini. Padahal selama ini kau hanya menggunakan kaos, kemeja, dan celana. Walaupun dia ingin menjadi Naruko lagi tapi tidak seekstrem ini juga, dia hanya ingin orang mengakuinya sebagai Naruko yang berjenis kelamin perempuan tanpa harus menggubah stylenya seperti ini.

"oh ayolah nii-chan kita tidak sedang kencan jadi biarkan aku memakai kaos kesayanganku."

Pletak

"ittai yo nii-chan, kalau aku amnesia bagaimana ?"

Pletak

"Nii-chan !"

Laki-laki pirang a.k.a Naruto tertawa melihat wajah adiknya yang sedang kesal itu. Sekarang ini dia sudah keluar dari rumah sakit, dan tinggal lagi dirumah keluarganya, awalnya dia ingin tinggal di apartemen Naruko tapi adiknya itu langsung melarangnya. Dia bilang akan repot kalau sampai tetangganya tahu tentang Naruto yang asli. Memangnya siapa tetangga Naruko itu. Kenapa Naruko sangat mengkhawatirkannya.

"Ruko-chan, besok Kaa-chan akan pulang."

Langkah Naruko terhenti. Wanita itu lagi. Kenapa dia tidak tinggal menetap saja disanaa dan tidak usah kembali lagi.

"Kaa-chan bilang kalau dia sangat merindukanmu."

Naruko mengerutkan keningnya, merindukannya. Apa dia tidak salah dengar.

"Kapan dia menghubungimu ?"

Tanya Naruko penuh selidik.

"kemaren malam. Dia sangat senang saat tahu aku sudah sadar. Dan dia juga menanyakan kabarmu. Lalu aku ceritakan saja semuanya, yah awalnya aku benci dengan sikap kaa-chan yang menurutku keterlaluan padamu, tapi aku akhirnya mengerti saat dia menceritakan semuanya."

Apa maksudnya itu.

Naruto membawa Naruko kedalam pelukannya, ah sudah berapa lama dia tidak memeluk adik kecilnya ini, dan sekarang dia sudah menjadi gadis yang sangat cantik. Beruntungnya aku bisa memilik adik secantik Naruko.

"Kaa-chan sangat menyayangimu Ruko-chan."

Naruko tertawa mengejek. Menyayanginya, yang benar saja. Apa kiamat sebentar lagi.

"kau bohong, dia bahkan mungkin tidak pernah menganggap bahwa aku adalah anaknya.

 **(/ʘ_ʘ\\)** **(/** **∏.∏\\) (/ʘ_ʘ\\)**

Fugaku menatap amplop yang diberikan Itachi dengan penuh pertimbangan. Apa yang harus dia lakukan. Si manusia ular itu pasti tidak akan membebaskannya begitu saja hanya karna dia menebus dirinya sendiri. Seperti yang dialami oleh Jugo. Sepertinya dia harus mencari cara lain.

" _putra bungsumu yang menyelidikinya."_

Benar juga kenapa dia tidak pernah berpikir sejauh itu.

Kemana saja dia selama ini.

Dengan tergesa Fugaku mengetik sesuatu di laptopnya.

Gomen Itachi, tou-san sepertinya tidak bisa kembali kepada kalian.

 **(/ʘ_ʘ\\)** **(/** **∏.∏\\) (/ʘ_ʘ\\)**

"Shikamaru-san ada apa ?"

Laki-laki nanas itu a.k.a Shikamaru langsung bergegas mengambil jaket polisinya dan menyuruh anak buahnya untuk bersiap-siap.

"Shikamaru-san ada apa ini sebenarnya ?"

Tanya seorang laki-laki bersurai merah bata itu pada Shikamaru.

"bersiaplah untuk penyergapan. Tapi kalian harus hati-hati, lakukan sebersih mungkin. Jangan timbulkan suara apapun saat penyergapan."

Laki-laki bersurai merah itu hanya mengangguk, walaupun dia sama sekali tidak mengerti maksud dari atasannya tersebut.

"ingat kalian harus tetap waspada !"

Seru Shikamaru serius.

Para bawahannya hanya mengerutkan keningnya, melihat sifat atasan mereka yang selama ini terkenal pemalas bisa menjadi serius seperti ini.

 **(/ʘ_ʘ\\)** **(/** **∏.∏\\) (/ʘ_ʘ\\)**

Shikamaru menodongkan pistolnya pada seorang laki-laki yang duduk membelakanginya.

"aku tidak menyangka bahwa ada salah satu kaki tanganku yang akan berkhianat."

Tidak ada jawaban yang diterima laki-laki itu.

"kau tidak akan bisa menangkapku semudah itu."

Shikamaru tertawa sinis. Kau tidak akan bisa lari Orochimaru-san.

"kalau kau ingin melarikan diri dari pintu rahasia itu kau hanya akan mati terpanggang."

" _Shikamaru-san kenapa aku harus menyalakan api ditempat pengap ini ?"_

" _lakukan saja, pastikan apinya cukup besar dan tidak akan menyambar ke ruangan lainnya."_

" _Ha'i."_

Orang itu benar-benar memberikan info yang sangat bermanfaat. Ingatkan Shikamaru untuk berterimakasih pada pengirim amplop coklat gading itu.

Orochimaru membulatkan matanya. Dari mana polisi brengsek ini tahu tentang pintu rahasianya.

"kalau kau ingin menyalakan alarm maka itu juga percuma, tidak akan ada yang datang menolongmu."

" _tangkap semua anak buahnya terlebih dahulu."_

" _tapi itu akan membutuhkan waktu yang lama Shikamaru-san."_

" _lakukan atau kau akan kulaporkan pada nee-sanmu kalau kau membantah perintahku ! lagi pula kita memiliki data mereka. Jadi tidak akan susah untuk menangkapnya. Dan ingat, jangan sampai ada satupun yang tertinggal."_

" _Ha'i."_

Kau tahu butuh waktu dua hari untuk menangkap semua anak buahmu.

Kau pikir aku tidak punya rencana ketiga. Kau tidak akan bisa menangkapku hanya dengan dengan menebak dua rencana awalku polisi sialan. Kau akan mati sekarang juga.

"kalau kau ingin mengeluarkan pistolmu maka pastikan dulu dimana kau meletakkan pistolmu. Apakah mereka masih disana atau tidak."

" _Shikamaru-san kita ini polisi kan ?"_

" _hn."_

" _lalu kenapa kita terlihat seperti pencuri sekarang."_

" _diam dan cepat ambil semua pistol ini. Pastikan tidak ada yang tersisa."_

Sial. Dia benar-benar menutup jalanku untuk melarikan diri.

"game is over Orochimaru-san."

 **(/ʘ_ʘ\\)** **(/** **∏.∏\\) (/ʘ_ʘ\\)**

"kau yang mengirimkan paketan itu kan ?"

Fugaku tertawa, polisi ini benar-benar cerdas.

"itu tidak penting. Tapi apa aku boleh meminta bantuanmu ?"

Shikamaru mengerutkan keningnya. Apa dia ingin aku membalas budi.

"kalau kau ingin memintaku untuk membebaskanmu maka aku menolak."

Fugaku tertawa, ternyata tidak secerdas yang dia kira.

"bukan bukan, aku hanya ingin kau memberikan ini pada Itachi."

Shikamaru mengambil bingkisan itu dan mencoba menebak isi dari bingkisan tersebut.

"itu bukan bom, bukan senjata tajam, bukan narkoba. Itu hanya barangnya yang tertinggal."

Barang yang tertinggal, tapi tunggu dari mana dia mengenal Itachi.

"kau mengenal Itachi-nii ?"

Fugaku mengangkat bahunya acuh.

"Anggap saja begitu, sudahlah aku ngantuk."

Shikamaru memandang aneh kearah Fugaku.

"kau sedang di penjara sekarang, kalau kau lupa."

 **(/ʘ_ʘ\\)** **(/** **∏.∏\\) (/ʘ_ʘ\\)**

"Itachi-nii ada bingkisan untukmu. Dari laki-laki bernama Fugaku."

Shikamaru ka. Matte, kenapa tou-san bisa mengenal Shikamaru.

"Sankyu."

Onyx Itachi langsung membola. Apa yang sudah dilakukan tou-sannya.

"katakana dimana dia sekarang ?"

Shikamaru terkejut melihat Itachi yang tiba-tiba menjadi emosional seperti ini. memangnya siapa laki-laki bernama Fugaku itu.

"di penjara."

Kau benar-benar bdoh tou-san.

"sial !"

Itachi langsung pergi meninggalkan Shikamaru. Dia berlari sekencang mungkin agar bisa bertemu dengan orang tua bodoh itu. Apa sebenarnya yang ada dipikirannya. Dia sellau berbuat seenaknya. Mengusirnya dari rumah dan memaksanya pindah, pergi meninggalkan keluarganya dan bergabung dengan organisasi sialan itu, membunuh istrinya sendiri untuk bisa bersama lagi dengan istri dan anaknya, dan sekarang dia menyerahkan diri pada polisi. Dia benar-benar susah ditebak.

'bruk.'

"i-itai."

Itachi terdiam, onyxnya memandang gadis yang terjatuh di hadapannya, surai pirang pendek dengan jepit rambut yang sewarna dengan bola mata sadirnya. Cantik . Ah apa yang dia pikirkan, dia harus segera bertemu dengan tou-sannya. Tapi sepertinya dia mengenal bola mata safir itu, tapi dimana. Entahlah, dia tidak akan memikirnya, sekarang dia memiliki urusan yang lebih penting.

"gomen, aku terburu-buru.".

Lalu Itachi kembali melanjutkan larinya, meninggalkan gaids pirang itu yang kini menatapnya dengan pandangan terluka.

Dia tidak mengenaliku. Dasar laki-laki keriput.

"Ruko-chan genki desu ka ?"

Gadis pirang itu mengangguk lalu menyambut uluran tangan si laki-laki pirang.

"uhm genki yo nii-chan."

 **(/ʘ_ʘ\\)** **(/** **∏.∏\\) (/ʘ_ʘ\\)**

Itachi terengah-engah saat dia sampai di kantor polisi. Di tatapnya bingkisan yang ada ditangannya, sekarang dia benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang ada dipikiran tou-sannya tersebut.

' _Itachi gomen tou-san tidak bisa kembali pada kalian sekarang, tou-san akan bertanggung jawab atas kematian kaa-sanmu."_

Apanya yang tanggung jawab, dia sekarang malah membuatku cemas seperti ini.

"aku ingin menjenguk Fugaku."

Kenapa kau selalu memutuskan hal-hal penting seperti ini dengan seenak hatimu. Kau sama sekali tidak berubah tou-san. Susah ditebak.

"Itachi."

Itachi tidak langsung menjawab. Setelah dia yakin bisa mengendalikan emosinya barulah dia mengeluarkan suaranya.

"kenapa tou-san melakukan ini ?"

Fugaku menepuk pundak Itachi.

"dia tidak akan melepaskanku hanya dengan uang Itachi."

Uso, lalu kenapa dulu kau merampok rumah kami dan membunuh kaa-san. Kau bilang dengan menebus dirimu sendiri kau bisa bebas, tapi kenapa sekarang kau bilang itu adalah hal yang tidak mungkin. Ini sama sekali tidak lucu tou-san.

"seminggu yang lalu ada rekan tou-san yang nekat berhenti dan memberikan uang sebagai tebusan untuk dirinya sendiri. Keesokan harinya dia menemukan mayat keluarganya tercecer dilantai rumahnya. Aku tidak mau hal itu terjadi pada kalian."

Dia benar-benar ular. Ular yang sangat brengsek.

"brengsek."

Fugaku tersenyum, dia membelai wajah Itachi dengan kedua tangannya.

"Tou-san akan tetap disini sampai tou-san bebas,lalu tou-san akan segera menghilang setelah tou-san bebas, kau hiduplah dengan bahagia Itachi."

Itachi mendelik tidak suka. Dia memang selalu bertingkah seenaknya. Tapi kali ini keterlaluan.

"siapa yang akan menghilang ? kau harus kembali lagi kepada kami. Jangan memutuskan sesuatu dengan seenak hatimu !"

Fugaku tidak menanggapi. Tapi tiba-tiba dia teringat sesuatu.

"lalu bagaiimana dengan Sasuke ? apa dia sehat ?"

Itachi menghela nafas..

"Dia sehat, dia juga sudah punya istri. Mungkin tahun depan kau akan segera menimang cucu."

Fugaku tertawa. Kenapa dia baru tahu sekarang.

"kenapa tou-san tertawa ?"

Tanya Iatchi cemas, tidak mungkin tou-sananya jadi benar-benar gila karna dia menceritakan tentang Sasuke kan.

"hahaha jadi ceritanya kau kalah popular dari adikmu sendiri ya ?"

Sepertinya Itachi terlalu berlebihan untuk mencemaskan tousannya itu.

 **(/ʘ_ʘ\\)** **(/** **∏.∏\\) (/ʘ_ʘ\\)**

"ne nii-chan tahu tidak ?"

Naruto menggeleng.

"aku ingin ketoilet."

Pletak

"itai ! kenapa sekarang nii-chan suka sekali menjitak kepalaku ?"

Naruto mengangkat bahunya acuh.

"ish, nii-chan me-nye-bal-kan !"

Stelahnya Naruko langsung berlari menghindari jitakan sayang dari anikinya.

Sudah lima belas menit, dan adik pirangnya itu belum kembali juga. Apa mungkin dia harus menyusulnya.

Baru saja Naruto akan berdiri tiba-tiba saja ada seseorang yang menarik ujung bajunya.

"e-etto gomen Naruto-kun aku terlambat."

Naruto-kun ?

"kau –"

Naruto memandang gadis itu dari atas kebawah lalu keatas lagi. Tidak mungkin, dia –

"Hinata ? kenapa kau ada disini ?"

Are ?

Hinata memiringkan kepalanya. kenapa Naruto bertanya seperti itu. Bukankah dia yang mengajaknya kencan hari ini.

"bukankah Naruto-kun sendiri yang memintaku datang kesini ?"

Na-ru-ko. Ingatkan Naruto untuk memberikan pelajaran pada adik nakalnya itu.

"ah iya maaf aku lupa. Jadi, bagaimana kabarmu ?"

Hinata menundukkan kepalanya, kenapa detak jantungnya bisa secepat ini. Kenapa rasanya dia sangat merindukan laki-laki pirang ini, bukankah mereka adalah tetangga yang otomatis hampir setiap hari mereka akan bertemu, tapi rasanya Naruto yang ada dihadapannya ini adalah seseorang yang berbeda. Entahlah, mungkin itu hanya perasaannya saja.

"baik."

Apa yang harus aku katakan lagi.

"a-ah bagaimana kalau kita memesan makanan dulu ?"

Hinata mengangguk. Rasanya benar-benar gugup.

"uhm."

Kalau dipikir-pikir mereka memang sangat serasi sih. Berarti rencanaku berhasil. Jagalah Hinata baik-baik, nii-chan.

"Hi-Hinata."

Naruto menggenggam tangan Hinata dengan malu-malu. Lalu bagaimana dengan Hinata, jangan ditanya, wajahnya sudah sebelas dua belas dengan kepiting rebus sekarang.

"uhm ?"

Gluk, apa sekarang waktu yang tepat. Tapi bukankah lebih cepat lebih baik.

"menikahlahdengankuHinata!"

Bodoh ! kenapa kau berbicara secepat itu.

"Naruto-kun bilang apa tadi ?"

Aku ingin menghilang sekarang.

"Me-menikahlah de-denganku Hi-Hinata."

Blush

"n-ne."

Apa ! dia langsung melamarnya , dia benar-benar aniki yang nekat. Tapi tidak apa-apa , bukankah semakin cepat akan semakin baik.

Kalau dipikir-pikir sudah lama sekali aku cuti dan tidak melihat si laki-laki keriput itu. Ah tapi tadi saja dia tidak mengenaliku, apa karna aku berpakaian perempuan ya, kalau memang iya berarti selama ini dia menyukaiku karna aku Naruto-nii dong, Argh bagaimana ini. Tidak mungkin aku kalah dengan Naruto-nii. Itu memalukan, sangat sangat memalukan.

 **Tbc**

 **Cuap-cuap author : ne minna-san ! kita hampir masuk ke tahap END loh, jadi apa masih ada yang kalian bingungkan dari cerita ini #Reader : Banyak ! hohoho kalau masih bingung tanya aja sama moya ntar gak akan moya jawab kok tenang aja #plak.**

 **Oya sekedar minta saran, di chap terakhir nanti kalian mau gak kalau moya masukin lime sedikit ? kalau kagak mau juga kagak akan gua kasih kok.**

 **Oke segitu aja see you in the END CHAP !**


	13. END

**Note : kemungkinan ini adalah chapter terakhir. Oke sekedar curhat yak, suka duka bikin ff ini itu buanyak banget loh ! jujur awalnya moya Cuma mau bikin 2 chapter, dan final pairnya itu Naruhina. Nah pas baca flame di kolom review moya jadi mikir, gimana caranya agar si flamer itu ketipu dengan cerita moya. Awalnya dia ngflame kan gara-gara naruto yang laki-laki suka sama Sasuke yang juga laki-laki padahal Sasuke suka sama Sakura. Dan juga ada yang protes karna moya salah masukkan chara sakura makanya penggemar sakura jadi kesasar di cerita aneh ini,kalau untuk itu moya bener-bener minta maaf (/-.-\\). Padahal moya gak ada niat buat ngebashing Sakura loh beneran.**

 **Chapter 13 : END**

"Nii-chan kenapa kau mengajakku ? aku ada urusan yang lebih penting tahu !"

Pletak

Kenapa sekarang anikinya itu suka sekali memukul kepalanya, memang dia pikir kepalanya ini benda yang bisa dia pukul-pukul seenaknya apa.

"diamlah, kita harus menyambut kepulangan kaa-chan !"

Aku tidak mau.

"kaeru !"

Sret

Naruto langsung menarik kerah kaos Naruko dari belakang, membuat gadis pirang itu merintih kesakitan sambil memegangi lehernya yang tercekik kerah bajunya sendiri.

"gah kau mau membunuhku ya ?"

Naruto memutar bola matanya. Dia terlalu berlebihan. Dia tidak akan mati hanya karna itu bukan.

"diam dan duduklah."

Naruko tidak menjawab, hanya menuruti perintah anikinya sambil menghentakkan kakinya dengan kesal.

"Ruko-chan bisa kau jelaskan apa maksudmu mengundang Hinata tanpa mengatakan apapun padaku ? kau membuatku seperti orang idiot kemaren."

Naruko nyengir rubah sambil menggaruk lehernya. Bukankah anikinya itu memang sudah idiot dari lahir ya.

"tehee ketahuan ya ? padahal aku Cuma mau kasih surprise loh !"

Pletak

"Nii-chan kalau kepalaku benjol bagaimana ?"

Itu salahmu sendiri.

"dakara 'tehee' janai yo !"

Suara kekehan yang asing bagi mereka berdua membuat keduanya kompak menoleh. Dan seketika itu juga kedua pasang safir itu membola. Sejak kapan dia berdiri disana.

"kaa-san ? kapan kaa-san datang ?"

Naruto langsung memeluk wanita bersurai merah itu dengan erat.

Cih. Naruko mendecih tidak suka.

"senang melihat kalian akur seperti tadi."

Bukankah kami memang sudah akur sejak awal. Kemana saja kau selama ini.

"berpura-pura baik !"

Naruto menatap Naruko dengan tatapan tajam. Adiknya ini memang sangat keras kepala. Ah dia lupa kalau adiknya ini juga punya sifat pendendam yang entah dia dapat dari mana.

"Ruko-chan dia itu kaa-sanmu ! sopanlah sedikit !"

Wanita bersurai merah itu menepuk pundak Naruto, seakan mengatakan bahwa dia tidak keberatan dengan sikap Naruko padanya. Walau bagaimanapun ini juga karna kesalahannya. Dia pantas menerima kebencian Naruko.

"apakah sisi lainmu sudah hilang ?"

Naruko terdiam. Jadi selama ini dia tahu tentang sisi lainku.

"hn. Dia sudah tidak pernah muncul lagi di kepalaku."

Kalau dipikir-pikir memang dia tidak pernah lagi mendengar suara aneh itu dikepalanya. Sejak kapan tepatnya dia juga tidak ingat.

"Yokatta berarti rencanaku berhasil."

Naruko menoleh, apa wanita itu barusan mengatakan bahwa rencanaya berhasil. Rencana apa yang dia rencanakan. Entahlah.

˥[Ͼ_Ͽ]Γ (/∏,∏\\) ˥[Ͼ_Ͽ]Γ

"Yo ! akhirnya kau datang juga !"

Sapa Kakashi pada Naruto *read : Naruko* saat dia masuk kedalam bar.

"gomen Kakashi-san aku mengambil cuti terlalu lama."

Kakashi mengangguk. Dia mengerti bagaimana rasanya menjadi Naruto. Pasti menyakitkan saat kau dipaksa mengubur dirimu sendiri. Karna itulah dia membiarkan rekannya itu cuti untuk beberapa hari, lalu menyelesaikan masalahnya.

"Dia datang ke bar saat kau mengambil cuti hari pertamamu."

Naruto hanya bergumam tidak jelas.

"Dia menanyakan perasaanmu padaku."

Kakashi tertawa saat mengingat wajah kekanakan itachi yang menurutnya sangat out of character. Dia seperti seorang remaja yang sedang terkena demam galau. Padahal umurnya tidak bisa dikatakan remaja lagi. Bahkan bisa dikatakan dia sudah memasuki masa dewasa sekarang.

"lalu kau jawab apa ?"

Kakashi menyandarkan badannya di dinding, mengambil pose berpikir. Mengingat apa yang sudah dia katakan pada Itachi.

"aku bilang kalau kau menyukainya. Aku juga memberikannya alamatmu."

Safir itu seketika membola. Gawat kalau Itachi sampai melihat Naruto-nii, dia pasti akan langsung menganggap Naruto-nii adalah dirinya. Dia tidak mau itu terjadi.

"aku memberikan alamat apartemenmu bukan rumahmu."

Syukurlah.

"lalu bagaimana dengan urusan keluargamu, apa sudah selesai ?"

Naruko mengangguk semangat.

"dia sudah kembali. "

Kakashi menepuk pucuk rambut Naruto. Dia ikut senang mendengarnya.

"syukurlah, kau tidak harus berpura-pura lagi."

˥[Ͼ_Ͽ]Γ (/∏,∏\\) ˥[Ͼ_Ͽ]Γ

"moshi-moshi itachi-san. Ini aku Naruto."

Terdengar suara Itachi yang bergumam tidak jelas, apa dia baru bangun tidur. Tentu saja ini sudah hampir tengah malam kalau kau lupa, Naruko.

"datanglah ke apartemenku. Aku ingin mengadakan pesta perpisahan denganmu."

Sekarang kuapan Itachi yang di dengarnya.

"baiklah baiklah aku akan datang ke pesta perpi – EH ? APA MAKSUDMU NARUTO-CHAN ! KAU BILANG AKU HARUS MENUNGGUMU, KENAPA SEKARANG KAU MENGADAKAN PESTA PERPISAHAN DENGANKU !"

Naruko menjauhkan ponsel itu dari telinganya. Mengantisipasi gendang telinganya pecah karna suara Itachi yang tiba-tiba melengking. Dia sangat kekanakan.

"sudahlah datang saja dan kau akan tahu apa maksudku."

Itachi mengeram tidak suka.

"ayolah Naruto-chan jangan tingg –"

Bip

aku memintamu menunggu Naruko bukan menunggu Naruto, Itachi-san.

˥[Ͼ_Ͽ]Γ (/∏,∏\\) ˥[Ͼ_Ͽ]Γ

Ting tong

Cepat sekali dia datang.

"Naruto-chan kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku !"

Itachi tampak memelas di depan pintu apartemennya, Naruko tertawa geli karenanya. Dia benar-benar kekanakan, apa dia tidak ingat bahwa umurnya sudah tidak muda lagi.

Kriet

"Naruto-chan !"

Itachi langsung memeluk Naruko tanpa permisi. Kekanakan. Naruko dengan suka rela membalas pelukan Itachi. Hangat, dia suka tubuh Itachi yang entah kenapa terasa sangat hangat saat mereka berdekatan.

"masuklah, aku akan menyiapkan makan malam untuk kita."

Itachi menurut, dia mengekori Naruko dari belakang.

"Duduklah."

Itachi mengangguk lalu duduk di kursi yang disediakan oleh Naruko.

"ne Itachi-san apa kau masih menyukai cinta pertamamu itu ?"

Itachi mengerutkan keningnya, kenapa sekarang Naruto membahas tentang Ruko, jangan bilang dia cemburu.

"entahlah, aku tidak tahu."

Naruko tersenyum penuh arti. Kuharap kau masih menyukainya.

"lalu kenapa kau menyukaiku ?"

Itachi diam, kenapa dia bisa menyukai Naruto. Dia tidak pernah memikirkan itu. Dia menyukai Naruto karna Naruto itu adalah Naruto. Apa itu bisa disebut dengan alasan.

"aku tidak tahu. Yang aku tahu aku tertarik padamu sejak pertama kali aku melihatmu."

Apa itu artinya kau menyukaiku karna aku. Kau tidak menyukaiku karna aku dulu Naruto kan. Kuharap tidak.

"bagaimana kalau ternyata yang kau suka itu bukan aku."

Itachi menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Terlebih saat Naruto dengan polosnya duduk dipangkuannya. Sekarang posisi mereka terlihat sedikit lebih ehem intim ehem.

"apa maksudmu ?"

Chuu~

Naruko langsung mencium bibir Itachi dengan tergesa. Itachi terkejut, tentu saja dia terkejut. Apa Naruto deman, makanya dia bisa seagresif ini padanya.

"eungh."

Desahan itu keluar dari bibir Naruto saat Itachi dengan jahilnya mencengkram pinggangnya dengan cukup erat.

"hosh….hosh..hosh… a-aku –"

Naruko dengan gerakan perlahan membuka kancing kemejanya satu persatu. Membuat Itachi menengguk ludahnya susah payah. Sepertinya Naruto benar-benar deman, pikirnya.

Sret

"apa yang kau lakukan ?"

Tanya Itachi sambil menahan tangan Naruko yang hampir melepaskan kancing terakhir kemejanya.

"sst diamlah, aku belum selesai."

Ucap Naruko dengan nada rendah tepat di telinga Itachi, membuat degup jantung Itachi berpacu dengan cepat. Apa yang dipikirkan Naruto sebernarnya, kenapa dia bertindak sejauh ini.

"bagaimana kalau aku –"

Naruko menggantungkan ucapannya, dia melepaskan kemejanya dan membiarkannya tergeletak di lantai apartemennya.

Itachi memandang aneh lilitan kain putih yang menutupi bagian dada Naruko. Apa dia terluka, karna itulah dia di perban seperti itu. Oh ayolah Itachi dimana otak cerdas yang selalu dibanggakan tou-sanmu itu.

"Aku bukan Naruto."

Naruko menunduk dalam-dalam. Setelah ini Itachi akan bernar-benar membencinya. Naruko harus siap dengan itu.

"apa maksudmu bukan Naruto ? lalu dimana Naruto yang kukenal ? kau apakan dia ?"

"Aku Naruto yang kau kenal ! ta-tapi aku bukan Naruto yang asli."

Naruko membuka lilitan kain yang menutupi payudaranya selama ini. Ingatkan naruko untuk menggali kuburannya sendiri setelah ini semua selesai.

Kenapa Naruto bisa memilikinya, bukankah dia laki-laki.

"k-kau me-memiliki'nya' ? ta-tapi bagaimana bisa ?"

Otak Itachi tidak bisa berpikir jernih sekarang. Naruto itu laki-laki kan, lalu kenapa dia memiliki payudara seperti perempuan.

"Aku bukan Narutoyang asli karna aku adalah Naruko !"

Jerit Naruko frutasi, kenapa harus serumit ini. Harusnya dia tidak melakukan hal sejauh ini. Tapi kalau tidak begini dia takut kalau Itachi tidak akan mempercayai ucapannya. Lalu pergi meninggalkannya. Tidak, dia tidak mau hal itu terjadi.

"Naruko itu siapa ? lalu dimana Naruto yang ku kenal ?"

Naruko mengacak surai pirangnya geram, grr kenapa susah sekali bicara dengan laki-laki keriput ini. Bukankah dia sudah bertanya tadi dan aku sudah menjawabnya, lalu kenapa dia bertanya lagi sekarang dengan pertanyaan yang sama pula. Kau menguras kesabaranku Itachi-san.

"aku Naruto yang kau kenal ! aku berpura-pura sebagai Naruto karna Naruto sedang koma di rumah sakit !"

Hening.

Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang berani membuka suara.

"lalu kalau aku bilang aku Ruko cinta pertamamu apa kau akan percaya ?"

Sampai suara Naruko yang memecahkan keheningan itu.

"entahlah, aku tidak tahu. Kau bilang kau bukan Naruto dank au Naruko, sekarang kau bilang kalau kau itu adalah Ruko-chan, jadi mana yang harus aku percayai ?"

Naruko tertawa garing. Benar juga, mana yang harus dia percayai. Dirinya sebagai Naruko atau dirinya sebagai Ruko. Walaupun dua orang itu adalah orang yang sama tapi bagi Itachi keduanya adalah dua orang yang berbeda. Naruko tahu itu.

"Naruko dan Ruko itu adalah satu orang yang sama. Mereka sama-sama mengidap Skizofrenia, mereka sama-sama dibuang ibunya di rumah sakit jiwa, mereka sama-sama jatuh cinta pada 'Sasuke', laki-laki raven yang tiba-tiba memeluknya saat dia bilang bahwa ibunya yang memasukkannya kedalam rumah sakit jiwa, mereka sama-sama tertipu dengan identitas 'Sasuke', mereka sama-sama tertipu dengan sosok 'Sasuke' asli yang ternyata bukanlah 'Sasuke' yang dikenalnya, mereka juga sama sama mencintai Itachi Uchiha, sosok 'Sasuke' yang mereka kenal. Mereka adalah orang yang sama Itachi-san."

Naruko terengah, dia tidak percaya bahwa meyakinkan Itachi akan sesusah ini. dia pikir semuanya akan mudah karna kecerdasan Itachi, dan ini benar-benar diluar dugaannya.

Uso, jadi dia benar-benar Ruko-chan.

"aku tahu kau tidak akan percaya padaku, aku memang penipu dan kau pasti membenci penipu sepertiku bukan ?"

Naruko hendak turun dari pangkuan Itachi, namun tiba-tiba Itachi menahannya.

"lalu kenapa kau menghilang ?"

Naruko tersenyum bahagia. Akhirnya Itachi mengerti.

"Karna kaa-san menyuruhku untuk menggantikan posisi Naruto-nii yang sedang koma dan sengaja menghapus semua jejak tentang Ruko di rumah sakit itu. Kau tahu aku sangat membencinya, dia terus saja berbuat seenaknya padaku. Tapi baru kemarin aku tahu alasannya sebenarnya. Dan aku tahu bahwa dia tidak seburuk yang kupikirkan. Dia kaa-san yang hebat."

Naruko mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Itachi. Dari jarak sedekat ini Itachi benar-benar terlihat tampan.

"Dia memaksaku untuk menjadi Naruto-nii agar penyakit Skizofreniaku sembuh, dan aku bisa hidup normal lagi seperti sekarang. Jujur aku tidak pernah tahu tentang itu sebelumnya, dan aku sangat terkejut mengetahu bahwa dia juga peduli padaku."

Itachi menipiskan jarak diantara mereka. Dia Ruko-chan, dia yang merebut gelar cinta pertamanya, dia yang membuatnya menjadi gay, dia yang kucintai saat aku melihat sosok laki-lakinya, da juga yang membuatku menjadi straight saat aku tahu bahwa dia adalah Ruko-chan. Apakah ini yang dinamakan jodoh. Mungkin saja.

"kau tahu Ruko-chan, aku sangat merindukanmu."

Chuu~

Ciuman itu berlangsung lama. Keduanya tampak sangat menikmati kebersamaan mereka saat ini. Kebersamaan yang tidak dilandasi kebohongan seperti saat Naruko harus memerankan Naruto.

"jadi ini yang kau maksud pesta perpisahan ?"

Naruko mengangguk.

Pletak

"itai !"

"Ruko-chan no baka ! kau membangunkanku di tengah malam dan mengatakan bahwa kau akan mengadakan pesta perpisahan, kau benar-benar membuatku frustasi mendadak. Apa kau mau aku memberikanmu pelajaran ?"

Sepertinya Naruko mendengar alarm bahaya di otaknya.

"aku akan menginap disini, tentunya kau tahu apa maksudnya kan ?"

Seringai mesum apa itu.

"eungh I-itachi-san y-yamet-tte."

Setidaknya kau mengerti bahwa yang harus kau tunggu itu Naruko dan bukan Naruto.

˥[Ͼ_Ͽ]Γ (/∏,∏\\) ˥[Ͼ_Ͽ]Γ

"berarti rencanaku berhasil."

Rencana apa.

"Saat aku tahu kau menderita Skizofrenia aku langsung merasa bersalah. Karna itulah aku meminta pendapat Shizune-san untuk bisa menyembuhkanmu. Dia bilang kalau sisi lainmu mungkin akan pergi saat kau memerankan peran orang lain."

Naruko menggeleng tidak percaya. Dia sama sekali tidak tahu tentang itu.

"awalnya aku menolak. Tapi saat Naruto kecelakaan aku mulai berpikir untuk menjalankan apa yang disarankan oleh Shizune-san. "

Naruko berjalan mendekat kearah kaa-sannya.

"aku tahu kau sangat memebenciku, aku memang bukan kaa-san yang ba –"

Tes

Naruko langsung memeluk kaa-sannya dan menangis tersedu –sedu.

"aku pikir hiks kau benar-benar membenciku hiks kenapa hiks kau tidak hiks pernah bilang hiks tentang rencanamu itu hiks. Gomenasai. Hontou ni gomenasai."

Kushina membalas pelukan putrinya tersebut.

"kaa-san yang harusnya minta maaf, tidak seharusnya kaa-san menyalahkanmu atas kematian Tou-san."

Naruto tersenyum bahagia melihat kedua orang itu bisa akur kembali.

Yokatta na Tou-chan.

˥[Ͼ_Ͽ]Γ (/∏,∏\\) ˥[Ͼ_Ͽ]Γ

Sasuke menatap pesan di ponselnya dengan dahi berkerut.

"bukankah Tou-san sudah tidak ada."

Sakura yang kebetulan sedang di dapur tampaknya tertarik dengan apa yang dilihat oleh suaminya tersebut.

"ada apa Sasuke-kun ?"

Sasuke menoleh, menatap istrinya yang sedang memasak makan malam untuk mereka.

"apa kau mau menemaniku ?"

Sakura menuangkan sup tomat kedalam mangkuk, lalu berjalan menghampiri Sasuke sambil memberikan sup tomat itu pada Sasuke.

"kemana ?"

Tanya Sakura dengan nada penasaran.

"penjara."

˥[Ͼ_Ͽ]Γ (/∏,∏\\) ˥[Ͼ_Ͽ]Γ

"jadi kau Sasuke ? wah ternyata kau lebih tampan dari Itachi, pantas kau bisa mendahuluinya."

Sasuke menatap aneh pria dewasa itu. Jadi selama ini yang membunuh kaa-san adalah tou-sannya sendiri. Kenyataan aneh apa ini.

"kenapa kau membunuh kaa-san ?"

Sakura menyikut pinggang Sasuke, membuat si raven mengerang kesakitan.

"ah maafkan Sasuke ya tou-san, dia memang suka berbicara seenaknya."

Pandangan Fugaku teralih pada Sakura. Jadi ini menantunya. Dia sangat cantik. Sasuke benar-benar pandai memilih pasangan.

"tidak apa-apa kok. Tapi kalau boleh aku tahu kenapa kau mau menikah dengan anak ini ?"

Sakura menundukkan kepalanya, rasanya seluruh darahnya mengumpul di kedua pipinya. Malu sekali, kenapa ayah mertuanya menanyainya seperti itu.

"karna dia Sasuke. Aku menyukai Sasuke karna dia adalah Sasuke."

Fugaku menepuk pundak menantunya. Apa Tuhan tidak terlalu baik untuk hamba berdosa sepertinya. Hey no body perfect, right.

"oya kata Itachi kalian akan segara memiliki momongan ya ?"

Sasuke mengangguk. Tidak berniat menjawab, entahlah dia masih kesal dengan laki-laki yang menyebut dirinya sendiri tou-san itu.

"Aku penasaran apa dia laki-laki atau perempuan. Lalu apa kalian sudah menentukan nama untuknya ?"

Sakura menggeleng.

"bagaimana dengan Sachira untuk perempuan dan Sousuke untuk laki-laki."

"itu terdengar bagus."

Fugaku tersenyum mendengar jawaban Sasuke.

˥[Ͼ_Ͽ]Γ (/∏,∏\\) ˥[Ͼ_Ͽ]Γ

"ugh."

Gumam seorang laki-laki raven sambil mengubah posisi tidurnya.

Puk puk puk

Tangannya mencoba mencari guling, dan saat mendapatkan sebuah benda yang dirasanya 'mirip guling', akhirnya dia langsung memeluknya dengan erat. Huh dia baru tahu kalau guling di kamarnya bisa sehangat ini, dan sejak kapan guling punya detak jantung. Eh apa dia bilangdetak jantung tadi.

Kelopak mata Itachi terbuka, menampilkan sepasang onyx yang segelap malam.

Sejak kapan kamarnya berganti warna menjadi warna orange mencolok seperti ini.

Nyut

Apa ini.

"KYAA ! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN !"

Teriakan Naruko menggema di kamar itu, Itachi yang masih setengah sadar hanya mengerjabkan matanya tanda dia bingung.

Kenapa suhunya dingin sekali, dengan malas Itachi mengeratkan selimutnya, tapi tunggu dulu sepertinya ada yang salah disini.

Kemana bajunya. Dengan gerakan patah-patah dia menoleh kesamping, dimana seorang gadis ah bukan seorang wanita yang meringkuk sambil menutupi tubuhnya yang juga sama polosnya dengan dirinya.

"Go-Gomen a-aku tidak sengaja."

Naruko menggeleng.

"ini bukan salahmu Itachi-san."

Lalu isakan itu terdengar dari bibir Naruko. Dengan ragu Itachi langsung membawa tubuh polos Naruko kedalam pelukannya. Apa yang sudah aku lakukan.

"aku akan bertanggung jawab."

Lagi, Naruko menggeleng di pelukan Itachi.

"aku tidak mau memaksamu. Bukankah kau menyukai Naruto? Sedangkan aku adalah Naruko, kami adalah dua orang yang berbeda. Walaupun dulu aku pernah berperan sebagai Naruto."

Itachi tersenyum lalu mencium surai pirang wanitanya tersebut. Dia tidak pernah bilang kalau dia menyukai Naruto, dia hanya menyukai ah bukan mencintai lebih tepatnya, yah dia mencintai sosok yang kini ada pelukannya ini, tidak peduli siapapun dia, karna dia hanya tertarik pada sosoknya dan bukan dari siapa dia atau apa gendernya.

"aku menyukaimu, dan aku tidak peduli kau itu Naruto, Naruko, atau bahkan Ruko sekalipun, aku tidak peduli. Yang aku tahu aku menyukaimu."

Naruko tersenyum bahagia, dia lalu mengeratkan pelukan Itachi. Nyaman sekali rasanya.

"Itachi, koto ga suki."

Zutto . . . Zutto. . .

 **TBC or OWARI ?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Note : seperti janji Moya ! ini adalah bonus untuk Please don't #azek semoga suka. Oya ini 11 tahun setelah cerita chap kemaren.**

 **Chapter bonus : Happy Ending**

Pernah mendengar pepatah _everything will be okay in the end. If it's not okay, it's not the end_. Bisa dikatakan semua kisah pasti memiliki akhir yang bahagia, jika tidak maka itu bukanlah sebuah kisah yang sebenarnya, dikehidupan nyatapun kita juga pasti menemui kebahagiaan setelah kita melewati cobaan bukan. Jadi boleh kukatakan bahwa tidak ada yang namanya _sad ending,_ karna cerita itu harusnya berakhir dengan bahagia, tidak peduli seberapa beratnya jalan cerita yang kita tulis, dia harusnya memiliki akhir yang bahagia. Menurutku begitu, kalian boleh satuju atau tidak.

"Naluchi-nii kembalikan boneka lubahku ~ !"

Rengekan itu berasal dari seorang balita bersurai pirang dengan manic onyx yang segelap malam.

"tidak mau ! Maluchi-chan cali mainan lain saja."

Balas seorang balita lain yang memiliki surai raven dengan sepasang iris safir yang mengingatkan kita pada dalamnya lautan.

"tapi Maluchi mau main boneka rubah."

Balita itu tampak tidak menyerah.

"Naluchi-nii ~"

Balita raven itu tidak menyahut.

"Naluchi-nii !"

Tetap tidak ada jawaban.

"hiks hiks huweee kaa-chan Naluchi-nii jahat !"

Suara tangisan balita pirang itu pecah seketika. Dengan tergopoh seorang wanita langsung berlari kearah kedua balita tersebut.

"sst ada apa sayang ?"

Tanya wanita itu pada si balita pirang.

"Naluchi-nii tidak mau meminjamkan boneka lubah itu, padahalkan Maluchi mau main sama boneka lubah."

Wanita itu menghela nafas, kadang dia kerepotan sendiri menghadapi dua anak kembarnya ini. Walaupun mereka kembar tapi sifat mereka bertolak belakang. Jika Naruchi selalu cuek dan suka berbuat seenaknya, maka Maruchi akan lebih cerewet dan juga cengeng. Karna itulah tidak jarang Maruchi menangis karna keusilan Naruchi. Tapi walaupun begitu, mereka malah terlihat sangat akur dengan saling bertengkar seperti ini.

"Tadaima !"

Suara seorang laki-laki membuat dua balita itu langsung berlari kearah pintu, keduanya langsung memeluk laki-laki raven itu dengan erat.

"Tou-chan ! okaeli !"

Balas kedua balita itu kompak. Wanita itu tersenyum melihat ketiga orang itu. Dia lalu berjalan mendekat dan menerima tas yang di bawa oleh suaminya tersebut.

"Tadaima Ruko-chan."

˥[Ͼ_Ͽ]Γ (/∏,∏\\) ˥[Ͼ_Ͽ]Γ

"Sousuke bisa bantu tou-san sebentar."

Remaja yang berusia kurang lebih sebelas tahu itu langsung berjalan menghampiri tou-sannya.

"anak pintar."

Sasuke mengacak pucuk rambut putra tunggalnya.

"jadi tou-san mau minta tolong apa ?"

Sasuke menyerahkan sebuah kain lap pada Sousuke.

"bisa tolong bersihkan perabot diruangan ini ?"

Sousuke mengangguk. Dia langsung melakukan apa yang diperintah tou-sannya tanpa sibuk membalas ucapannya. Tipe pendiam, sama seperti tou-sannya.

"nanti sore kita akan menjemput jii-san. Dan dia akan tinggal bersama kita."

Sousuke mengangguk tanpa suara. Pasti menyenangkan, batinya.

"apa kau senang ?"

Sousuke menghentikan pekerjaannya.

"uhm, aku senang sekali."

˥[Ͼ_Ͽ]Γ (/∏,∏\\) ˥[Ͼ_Ͽ]Γ

"tou-san sudah semakin tua ternyata."

Fugaku terkekeh mendengar ucapan Sasuke yang menurutnya sangat tepat sasaran. Dia memang sudah sangat tua sekarang.

"Yasashiburi jii-san."

Fugaku mengacak surai raven Sousuke gemas. Dia bahkan sudah memiliki tiga cucu saat ini. Sousuke dari Sasuke, dan si kembar Naruchi dan Maruchi dari Itachi.

"Sousuke-chan, Yasashiburi na."

Sousuke mengerucutkan bibirnya. Kenapa jii-san suka sekali memanggilnya dengan suffix 'chan', diakan tampan bukan imut.

"aku bukan perempuan jii-san. Jadi berhenti memanggilku begitu. Itu tidak keren tahu."

Kali ini Sasuke yang tertawa mendengar ucapan anaknya, apa dia tidak salah dengar, anaknya yang selama ini pendiam, sekarang merajuk hanya karna dia dipanggil dengan suffix chan oleh kakeknya sendiri.

"mana Sakura-c han ?"

Sasuke tidak langsung menjawab.

"kaa-chan sedang pergi ke Kyoto, katanya dia ingin menjenguk jii-san yang sedang sakit."

Dan ini adalah hari ke empat puluh dia harus tinggal di rumah tanpa Sakura. Apa gadis musim semi itu tidak tahu kalau dia sangat merindukannya. Baru kali ini dia sangat benci dengan kenyataan bahwa ayah mertuanya itu sangat manja kepada Sakura, apa dia tidak tahu kalau Sakura sudah berkeluarga sekarang. Oke, kau terdengar seperti suami yang posesif Sasuke-san.

"yah sayang sekali, padahal jii-san sangat ingin bertemu dengan kaa-sanmu."

Aku yang lebih merindukan istriku asal tou-san tahu.

˥[Ͼ_Ͽ]Γ (/∏,∏\\) ˥[Ͼ_Ͽ]Γ

"Himari-chan ayo makan buburmu."

Bujuk seorang wanita lavender kepada balitanya yang sekarang sedang terkena demam.

"uhm pahit kaa-chan."

Hinata menghela nafas, kalau begini terus demamnya tidak akan sembuh.

"oh putri kecil tou-chan tidak mau makan ya ?"

Tanya seorang laki-laki pirang yang kini duduk disamping si gadis lavender.

"pahit."

Laki-laki itu memasang pose berpikir yang dibuat-buat.

"padahal kalau Hima-chan mau makan tou-chan mau mengajak Hima-chan ketaman bermain loh !"

Manic safir Himari berbinar. Taman bermain.

"tapi karna Hima-chan tidak mau makan yaudah tou-san ba –"

Himari langsung mengambil mangkok bubur yang dipegang kaa-sannya lalu memakannya dengan lahap. Membayangkan serunya bermain di taman bermain membuatnya lupa bahwa bubur itu terasa pahit di mulutnya.

"anak pintar."

Hinata tersenyum, laki-laki pirang ini memang cocok sekali menjadi tou-san. Tidak salah dia menerima lamarannya, walaupun dia tidak melamarnya dengan cara yang romantic tapi tetap saja kalau itu Naruto dia akan langsung menerimanya.

"nah setelah minum obat nanti Hima-chan tidur dulu, nanti sore kita akan ke taman bermain. Oke ?"

Himari mengangguk semangat.

"mimpi yang indah ya sayang."

Naruto mengecup dahi putri kecilnya itu. Dia sungguh tidak menyangka bahwa impiannya untuk bisa menikah dengan Hinata akan benar-benar menjadi kenyataan. Bahkan sekarang mereka sudah memiliki Hima-chan ditengah-tengah mereka, kebagiaan yang sempurna bukan.

"ne Hinata ayo kita keluar."

…..

"aku sangat merindukanmu Hinata."

Hinata terkikik geli saat melihat wajah kekanakan Naruto. Kemana perginya sosok tou-san yang baru saja dikaguminya itu.

"Padahal aku Cuma pergi satu hari."

Naruto langsung memeluk Hinata dengan sangat erat. Dia benar-benar merindukan wanita yang sudah memberikannya satu orang putri yang sangat cantik itu.

"aku benar-benar merindukanmu."

Ucap Naruto sambil menghirup aroma lavender yang menguap dari tubuh Hinata.

"ayolah Naruto-kun aku hanya menginap sehari saja di rumah Hanabi. Lagi pula dia memang sedang ada masalah kan, jadi aku harus menghiburnya."

Naruto menggerutu kesal. Dia tahu itu, tapi tetap saja tanpa Hinata sehari saja rasanya seperti setahun. Itu sungguh menyiksa.

"harusnya dia tahu kalau kau sudah punya suami. Dia tidak bisa terus bergantung padamu kan ?"

Hinata melepaskan pelukan Naruto, membuat laki-laki pirang jambrik itu menatap tidak rela pada Hinata.

"kau kekanakan Naruto-kun. Hanabi itu adikku satu-satunya kalau kamu lupa."

Dengan secepat kilat Hinata langsung mencium pipi kanan Naruto lalu berlari pergi menuju kamar. Samar-samar Naruto mendengar Hinata menggumamkan sesuatu sebelum dia benar-benar menghilang di balik pintu.

"aku juga sangat merindukanmu, Naruto-kun."

˥[Ͼ_Ͽ]Γ (/∏,∏\\) ˥[Ͼ_Ͽ]Γ

"ini kamar tou-san. Anggap saja rumah sendiri."

Fugaku mengangguk, dia benar-benar beruntung memiliki anak sebaik Sasuke. Dia yang secara suka rela membiarkan orang tua ini tinggal di rumahnya. Awalnya Itachi yang menawarkan rumahnya tapi Sasuke terus bersikeras bahwa tou-sannya itu harus tinggal bersamanya. Dia juga ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya memiliki tou-san. Selama ini dia sangat sedih saat tahu dia tidak lagi memiliki tou-san, tapi saat dia tahu dia masih memiliki tou-san dia sangat senang, walaupun dia sedikit marah saat tahu bahwa tou-sannyalah yang membunuh ibunya, tapi sepertinya itu tidak bisa bertahan lama, keinginannya untuk dapat tinggal dengan tou-sannya lebih besar daripada rasa bencinya.

"aku akan kembali kekamarku. Tou-san istirahat saja dulu."

Setelah melihat anggukan dari tousannya, akhirnya dia pergi meninggalkan tou-sannya berberes-beres.

Kriet

Kenapa gelap sekali, apa listriknya mati.

'ceklek'

"surprise !"

Sasuke membulatkan matanya saat melihat sosok yang sudah sangat dirindukannya itu kini sedang berdiri dihadapannya, mengenakan gaun hitam pendek dengan perpotongan dada yang cukup rendah, memudahkannya untuk mengintip sesuatu yang menyembul dibaliknya.

Ceklek

Sasuke mengunci pintu kamarnya. Dia tidak mau Sousuke datang mengganggu. Walaupun itu adalah hal yang mustahi, tapi tidak ada salahnya untuk sedia payung sebelum hujan kan.

"apa kau merindukanku ?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab, dia hanya terus berjalan mendekat , hingga akhirnya jarak mereka hanya tersisa beberapa milimeter saja.

"kau ingin menggodaku hm ?"

Sakura menggeleng, tapi kedua tangannya kini sudah terkalung di leher Sasuke. Lain yang dia maksud lain pula yang dia lakukan.

"kau membuatku frustasi selama empat puluh hari ini. Dan kau harus membayarnya Sakura."

Sakura menggeleng. Tidak ada salahnya menggoda suami pendiamnya ini kan.

"kalau aku tidak mau ?"

Sasuke berseringai mesum.

"aku hanya tinggal memaksamu kan ?"

˥[Ͼ_Ͽ]Γ (/∏,∏\\) ˥[Ͼ_Ͽ]Γ

"Ruko-chan sedang apa ?"

Itachi berjalan mendekat kearah Naruko yang masih sibuk memandangi hujan dari beranda kamarnya.

"aku baru tahu kalau hujan itu menakjubkan."

Itachi melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang sang istri.

"bagiku kau lebih menakjubkan."

Itachi menghirup aroma jeruk yang sangat ketara dari perpotongan leher Naruto.

"aku tidak tahu itu. Dari segi apa kau bisa bilang begitu."

Tangan Itachi mulai merambat keatas, membuat Naruto terasa lemas seketika.

"kau sudah membuatku jatuh cinta sebanyak tiga kali pada satu orang yang sama tapi dengan identitas yang berbeda. Apa itu tidak bisa disebut menakjubkan ?"

Naruko menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Itachi yang berada di belakangnya.

"ne Ruko-chan, boleh aku menutup jendelanya ?"

Naruko menangguk, sebelum akhirnya tubuhnya meringan karna Itachi yang menggendongnya ala bridal style dan membawanya masuk kedalam kamar mereka.

"Kaa-chan Maluchi tidul disini ya ? Naluchi-nii menyebalkan !"

Kedua orang dewasa itu langsung membeku ditempat saat melihat balita itu berdiri di depan kasurnya sambil membawa boneka rubahnya. Bagaimana cara dia bisa masuk.

"I-Itachi-san turunkan aku."

Protes Naruko sambil menggeliat tidak nyaman di gendongan Itachi.

"Luchi-chan kenapa kau meninggalkanku ? aku takut tidul sendili !"

Datang lagi seorang balita yang tampaknya sedang merajuk karna adiknya meninggalkannya sendiri di kamar mereka.

"habis Naluchi-nii menyebalkan !"

Naruko menggeleng. Kapan dua anak ini sekali saja tidak usah bertengkar.

"habis aku kan juga pengen tidul di atas."

Oh jadi itu masalahnya. Tempat tidur mereka memang disusun bertingkat. Dan biasanya Maruchi yang akan tidur diatas sedangkan Naruchi akan tidur di bawah.

"aku tidak peduli siapa yang mau diatas dan siapa yang mau dibawah, yang jelas cepat kalian berdua pergi dari kamar ini."

Desis Itachi tidak suka.

"ittai ! kenapa kau memukulku Ruko-chan ?"

Naruchi berjalan menghampiri adiknya.

"kau dengal itu, tou-san marah pada kita. Sekalang ayo kita cepat kembali ke kamal. Luchi-chan tidak mau tou-san malah kan ?"

Naruko terkejut melihat sifat dewasa Naruchi.

"uhm tapi Luchi boleh tidul diatas kan ?"

Naruchi mengangguk.

"yeay ! Luchi sayaaang Naluchi-nii !"

Setelah kepergian dua balita itu, dengan cepat Itachi mengunci kamar mereka. Dia tidak mau dua pengganggu itu kembali lagi. Dan dua pengganggu itu adalah anak-anakmu Itachi-san.

"kau berlebihan Itachi-san, mereka itu darah dagingmu loh !"

Itachi hanya mendengus tidak suka.

˥[Ͼ_Ͽ]Γ (/∏,∏\\) ˥[Ͼ_Ͽ]Γ

Tok tok tok

Kriet

"Ohayou Ruk – are ? dimana kaa-chanmu ?"

Naruchi sendiri masih asik mengucek matanya. Membuat wanita bersurai merah itu langsung mencubit kedua pipinya karena gemas.

"hoam tidak tahu baa-chan, kamar kaa-chan dikunci."

Kushina berseringai mesum. Sampai mengunci pintu ya, aku penasaran apa saja yang mereka lakukan.

"lalu dimana Luchi-chan ?"

Tap tap tap

"hoaam siapa yang datang nii-chan ?"

Kelopak mata Maruchi berkedip lucu, sebelum akhirnya dia bisa mengenali siapa gerangan yang ada di depan rumahnya.

"baa-chan ! aitakatta !"

Maruchi langsung memeluk Kushina dengan erat.

"oh cucu baa-chan baru bangaun tidur ya ?"

Kedua balita itu mengangguk polos.

"oya baa-chan bawa ramen loh ! siapa yang mau ?"

"lamen !"

Seru keduanya senang, mereka langsung mengambil dua bungkus ramen yang di bawa oleh Kushina.

"dimana mereka ?"

Tanya Kakashi pada Kushina. Hey sejak kapan mereka saling mengenal.

"di kamar. Aku akan membangunkan mereka, kau temani dulu dua balita itu."

Tanpa mengatakan apapun, Kakashi langsung berjalan mengekori kedua balita yang sudah terlebih dahulu berlari menuju ruang makan.

"Naru-chan buka pintunya !"

Teriak Kushina sambil menggedor pintu kayu itu dengan sangat pelan (read:keras)

"eungh….jam berapa ini ?"

Tanya Naruko dengan suara serak. Tangannya menggapai jam yang berada di sampingnya.

"oh masih jam delapan."

Naruko langsung membuka kelopak matanya lagi.

"ARE ! SUDAH JAM 8 !"

Pekik Naruko panik. Diguncangnya tubuh sang suami yang sepertinya masih nyaman berkelana di dunia mimpinya.

"Itachi-san bangun !"

"Naru-chan buka pintunya !"

Naruko langsung bergegas mengenakan pakaiannya yang tercecer di lantai saat mendengar suara kaa-sannya dari luar kamar.

Sret

"apa lagi ? kita sudah kesiangan."

Desis Naruko saat dia melihat Itachi menahan pergerakan tangannya untuk memakai baju.

"morning kiss."

Dengan sangat tidak ikhlas Naruko mendekatkan wajahnya lalu mencium pipi Itachi dengan cepat, dia sungguh malu sekarang.

"hey aku maunya disini !"

Itachi langsung menarik tubuh Naruko agar menimpanya. Dan benar saja kini Naruko berada diatas tubuh Itachi. Tanpa menunggu aba-aba Itachi langsung mencium bibir Naruko yang selama ini berhasil menjadi candu untuknya. Awalnya hanya ciuman singkat, namun lama-kelamaan berubah menjadi ciuman yang agresif. Ah bisa kalian jelaskan kenapa baju Naruko sekarang tercecer lagi dilantai.

"Ruko-chan ! kalian tidak berniat untuk melakukan 'itu' lagi kan ?"

Grr ibu mertuanya itu sangat mengganggu.

Dengan tidak rela Itachi melepaskan ciumannya dan membiarkan Naruko mengenakan bajunya 'lagi'.

"kita bisa melakukannya lain kali, lagi pula jarang-jarang kaa-san berkunjung."

Ucap Naruko sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

"baiklah-baiklah aku menyerah !"

˥[Ͼ_Ͽ]Γ (/∏,∏\\) ˥[Ͼ_Ͽ]Γ

"jadi –"

Kushina menatap Itachi dan Naruko secara bergantian. Dia sungguh tidak bodoh, dia tahu kalau dibalik syal yang melilit di leher Naruko itu pasti banyak tanda kepemilikan yang diberikan Itachi.

"berapa kali kalian melakukannya ?"

Naruko langsung terbatuk.

"Shina-chan jangan berbicara begitu di depan anak-anak."

Tegur Kakashi. Kushina hanya tertawa tanpa dosa.

"awalnya akan 4 ronde, tapi gara-gara kaa-san mengganggu kami jadi hanya 3 ronde."

Sahut Itachi polos. Naruko langsung menatap tajam kearah suaminya itu. Dia itu polos atau bodoh sih.

"apa ? aku hanya menjawab pertanyaan kaa-san kok !"

Astaga, dia sungguh kekanakan.

"kau juga ! kenapa menjawabnya ! apa kau tidak takut kalau otak anakmu akan tercemar hal-hal seperti itu !"

Kakashi menunjuk Itachi dengan emosi tingkat tinggi. Dia tahu kalau Itachi itu akan sangat kekanakan saat berhadapan dengan Naruko tapi tidak bisakah dia menahannya saat di hadapan anak-anaknya sendiri.

"oya, kenapa Kakashi-san datang bersamamu ?"

Ucapan polos Naruko sukses membuat Kushina dan Kakashi terdiam. Oya, mereka lupa kalau selama ini mereka tidak tahu tentang kebenaran Kakashi.

"sebenarnya selama ini aku menyuruh Kakashi untuk mengawasimu saat aku tidak ada."

Huh, aku sama sekali tidak tahu tentang itu.

"Kakashi itu adalah murid dari tou-sanmu, dan saat mendengar tentang rencanaku untuk menghilangkan sisi lainmu dia langsung menawarkan diri untuk membantu."

Itachi memandang Kakashi dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"jadi dari awal kau sudah tahu kalau Naruto itu Naruko ?"

Kakashi mengangguk.

"yang benar saja, jadi hanya aku yang tertipu disini !"

Rajuk Itachi kekanakan. Naruko hanya menggeleng melihat tingkah kekanakan Itachi. Kadang dia bingung bagaimana cara dia bisa jatuh cinta pada makhluk seperti Itachi, dan sampai memiliki dua anak kembar. Jodoh itu kadang memang diluar akar sehatnya.

"pantas saat aku bilang 'dia sudah kembali' kau tidak terkejut. Lalu, apa untungnya untukmu Kakashi-san ?"

Kakashi tertawa canggung.

"yah, bisa dibilang aku membuat sedikit perjanjian dengan Shina-chan."

Kushina tertawa melihat wajah gugup Kakashi. Dia masih ingat betul saat itu dia sendiri yang menawarkan dirinya untuk membantu Naruko. Dan meminta ganti rugi yang menurutnya cukup berani untuk seorang murid kepada mantan istri dari gurunya.

" _izinkan aku menjaga Ruko-chan Kushina-sensei !"_

" _benarkah ? wah terimaksih Kakashi-chan."_

" _dakara chan wa yamette !"_

" _haha baik-baik Kakashi-kun."_

" _ta-tapi itu tidak gratis."_

" _eh ?"_

" _Kushina-sensei harus mau menjadi istriku saat Ruko-chan sudah sembuh nanti."_

" _EH !"_

Memang awalnya Kushina menganggap itu hanya cinta monyet remaja yang labil. Tapi pandangannya berubah, saat dia melihat Kakashi yang duduk bersimpuh di depannya, dia memberikannya sebuah cincin pernikahan. Semenjak itulah dia mencoba untuk menerima kehadiran murid dari almarhum suaminya itu untuk masuk kedalam hidupnya.

"Kami akan menikah minggu depan."

Itachi tersedak begitupun denga Naruko. Kejutan apa lagi ini.

"kalian serius ?"

Kakashi mengangguk.

"tidak pernah seserius ini Ruko-chan."

Naruko tertawa, siapa sangka jika orang yang sudah dia anggap aniki keduanya itu sekarang akan berganti title menjadi ayahnya, membayangkannya saja membuat Naruko ingin tertawa.

"Baiklah, Yoroshiku ne Otou-san. Psst rasanya aneh memanggil mu dengan panggilan tou-san."

"tapi kau harus tetap memanggilku begitu !"

Protes Kakashi sebal.

"Jadi kau benar-benar akan menjadi ayah mertuaku ?"

Kakashi mengangguk semangat.

"Benar sekali, jadi kau juga harus memanggilku Otou –"

"buahahahahahahahaha aku tidak bisa hahaahhahahahaha menahannya lagi hahahahahahahaha !"

Tawa Itachi memotong ucapan Kakashi. Dia heran kenapa dua orang aneh ini harus dia biarkan masuk kedalam hidupnya, dan lebih parahnya lagi mereka sebentar lagi akan menjadi anak dan juga menantunya. _Poor you Kakashi-san._

˥[Ͼ_Ͽ]Γ (/∏,∏\\) ˥[Ͼ_Ͽ]Γ

Setuju dengan kata pepatah _need process to love and be loved. Don't be hurry, patient in waitin, sincere in waiting, if he/she is your soulmate. You must be together._ Tidak peduli seberapa berat kisah yang menghalangimu untuk bertemu dengan jodohmu kalian pasti dipertemukan, dan tidak peduli seberada mudah kisah yang harus kau lalui jika dia bukan jodohmu kalian tidak akan bisa bersama. Karna jodoh tidak akan tertukar bukan.

Owari


End file.
